Naruto- Tale of a Splendid Ninja
by movietvGeek
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Grandson of Tobirama Senju and relative of the Hyuga clan. Naruto will take the Elemental Nations by storm to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Can he achieve his dream with so many against him and become a Splendid Ninja? (Red-Haired Naruto), (Byakugan Naruto)
1. Chapter 1-Birth and Meeting

Birth and Meeting!

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a village founded by the greatest ninja of the age; Hashirama Senju. Together with his wife, Mito Uzumaki, and his brother Tobirama Senju, fought and survived through the Warring States Period. The Senju clan and Uzumaki clan were not the only ones to found Konoha, as the Senju clans' rival, the Uchiha clan also helped.

Over the years, Konoha thrived but Hashirama's dream never came true. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death. Others followed Konoha's lead and made their own ninja villages. Thus came the time of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

However, war erupted between the nations for a resource that was limited. The Biju; are the nine titanic living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths out of the chakra from the Ten-Tails. Each nation sought to control these creatures and use them as weapons by sealing them within a young child. These children with Biju sealed within them are called Jinchuriki. An ironic name considering the children keep the fury of the Biju at bay while suffering discrimination and fear from the very people that made them Jinchūriki.

Eventually the nations settled the matter and all of them gained Biju's. For Konoha, they gained the strongest; the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails was none other than Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama. However, at a very old age, Mito knew she would need to seal Kyuubi within another host. This host was Kushina Uzumaki, a relative of Mito's. Kushina was born between her Uzumaki father and her Hyuga mother. Though she herself never developed the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuga clan.

Later in time, Kushina would meet and fall in love with a young Genin from her class. This Genin would rise through the ranks and become Hokage. His name was Minato Namikaze but to his enemies he was called Konoha's Yellow Flash. Minato Namikaze was Konoha's best kept secret as he was really name Minato Senju, descendent from Tobirama Senju. The Third Hokage and elders believed if his heritage was announced, he would be targeted by the other nations and war would erupt again.

Minato and Kushina would become a couple after Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure forces. Konoha mobilized its ninja to retrieve her, but only Minato noticed the strands of red hair Kushina left behind to mark their path. Minato, acting alone, rescued her from her captors. Kushina who had previously believed Minato "unreliable" and even "girly" began to fall in love with him.

However once again peace was ruined when the Third Shinobi World War began. Minato now in charge of his own team was deployed to fight. Kushina would often be seen fighting beside her love. In one particular battle, Minato would gain his moniker that would strike fear into his enemies. On the front lines, Minato met up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja and single-handedly wiped out the opposing Iwagakure forces. This single battle convinced the Third Tsuchikage to accept a peace treaty.

After coming back from the war, Minato would receive the honor of being elected as the Fourth Hokage. Nearly a week later he received more good news, Kushina was pregnant. While he was elated to know he would be a father, he also realized the danger to the child, Kushina, and the whole village. He had his pupil and now Anbu captain Kakashi guard Kushina during her pregnancy.

Minato's sensei Jiraiya who was also one of the Legendary Sannin, inadvertently named the child in one of his novels. Liking the name, Minato and Kushina named their child Naruto. Jiraiya would become the child's godfather and Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage would become godmother. Tsunade although hating the village that took her loves away from her, stayed to help relative Minato and pupil Kushina.

October 10th, the night that Kushina was to give birth. To keep the Kyuubi in check, Kushina was moved outside the village and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Tsunade, her pupil Shizune and the Third Hokage's wife Biwako would deliver the baby.

"Ahhh! This really hurts, ya know!" Shouts Kushina while the Anbu outside sweat drop. Kushina grunts and yells in pain as Minato keeps his hands on the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay. Minato seems worried as Tsunade, Shizune and Biwako stand ready to deliver the baby.

"I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before." Says Minato with a worried face. Kushina continues to yell out and grunt.

"Is she okay?" Asks Minato to Tsunade who focuses on the baby.

"Of course she is!" Assures Biwako as Tsunade is focused on her job.

"Lord Hokage, please focus on the seal." Says Shizune as she runs for water.

"But she's-." Says Minato before Tsunade looks to him.

"You are the Fourth Hokage," says Tsunade, making Minato look to her, "she needs your strength now more than ever."

"No man could endure the pain of child birth." Says Biwako. Minato suddenly hears the Kyuubi roar and shake the seal.

" _Kyuubi, it's trying to break free_." Thinks Minato with sweat running down his face.

" _Hang in there Kushina_ ," thinks Minato as he focuses on the seal. " _Hang in there Naruto_!" Tsunade narrows her eyes and sweats.

" _He sure is taking his time_." Thinks Tsunade.

Outside the barrier, the Anbu lie dead with a masked man choking one. The masked man looks to the barrier and walks forward. He walks to the stone wall and seemingly goes right through it. Kushina yells out again while Tsunade widens her eyes slightly.

"I can see his head!" Says Tsunade, making Minato smile. Shizune wipes Kushina's head with a wet cloth.

"You're almost there, Lady Kushina." Assures Shizune.

"Hang in there, Kushina." Says Biwako while Minato shakes after hearing Kyuubi roar out again.

"Naruto! Come out quickly!' Shouts Minato as Kyuubi thrashes around in the seal.

"Kyuubi, you stay put!" Shouts Minato as Kushina gives one final push before relaxing. The cries of the infant fill the cave. Tsunade smiles and the baby before looking to Shizune.

"Hot water!" Shouts Tsunade.

"Right!" Confirms Shizune as she fetches the water. Kushina pants before tears fall from her eyes. Minato stands still with wide eyes, gawking at his baby. Naruto has three whisker like marks on each cheek and a patch of red hair, like his mother. His eyes however are as blue as his father's.

"Oh just look at those adorable whisker marks." Frets Tsunade while rubbing the marks. Minato starts to cry and rub his eyes.

"Today, I'm a father." Says Minato with tears. Tsunade checks the baby over and smiles.

"Hmm, the baby is perfectly healthy." Assures Tsunade as she walks to Kushina. Minato walks forward and laughs.

"The mother sees him first." Glares Tsunade, making Minato depressed. Tsunade giggles at her cousin's depressed state, reminding her of her grandfather. Kushina looks to the crying infant and smiles.

"Naruto," calls Kushina with a soft smile, "I finally get to see you." Tsunade watches with a smile before Biwako comes over and looks to her.

"You'll have lots more time later." Assures Biwako as she takes the baby. Tsunade looks over Kushina and gives Minato a nod.

"Kushina, I need to completely seal the Kyuubi." Smiles Minato, making Kushina nod her head with smile. Tsunade reduces the pain with her Medical Ninjutsu.

"Ahh!" Shouts Biwako and Shizune who hits a wall.

"Shizune!" Shouts Tsunade as she stands.

"Biwako!" Shouts Minato.

"Fourth Hokage Minato and Lady Tsunade, get away from the Jinchuriki." Demands the Masked Man. Tsunade glares at the man with hatred.

"You bastard, release the baby!" Demands Tsunade as she enters a stance.

"Oh, not so fast." Says the Masked Man as he brings the baby closer to his hand.

"A single accident and the child dies." Says the Masked Man, causing Tsunade to sweat.

"Hand over the Jinchuriki," orders the man as Minato glares, "otherwise, this childs life will end in one minute."

" _Jiraiya, where are you_?" Thinks Tsunade with panic.

" _How did he get past the barrier_?" Thinks Minato. Kushina suddenly yells out as sealing patterns appear over her skin.

"Kushina!" Calls Minato in panic. Tsunade looks to her and grits her teeth.

" _The seal won't last_!" Thinks Tsunade.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough," says the Masked Man as he pulls out a kunai, "or do you not care what happens to your child?" Tsunade glares and steps back a bit where senbon are at.

"Wait! Calm down!" Tries Minato as he sees what Tsunade is doing.

"Speak for yourself, Minato," says the Masked Man as Tsunade reaches the tray, "I'm as cool as can be." Suddenly Tsunade throws the tray at the Masked Man who widens his eyes at the speed. The Tray goes right through him but Naruto also goes through his hand. Minato narrows his eyes and flashes right under Naruto before catching him. The tray hits the wall and the Masked Man looks down.

"Take this!" Shouts Tsunade as her fist hits the mask and sends the man flying into a wall. However Minato looks at the cloth on the baby and sees paper bombs. The Masked Man gets up and forms a ram seal, making Tsunade widen her eyes.

"Minato! Naruto!" Shouts Kushina in panic.

"Minato!" Shouts Tsunade as the seal on her forehead goes off. Minato understanding looks to Shizune and grabs her before he flashes himself, Shizune, Naruto and Tsunade away. They appear in a small cabin as Minato takes the cloth off and passes it to Tsunade who clutches it close to herself. The tags go off as Minato exits the cabin and rolls to a stop with Shizune and Naruto.

"Tsunade!" Shouts Minato as Tsunade emerges from the rubble with burns marks and blood running down her body. She shakes as she sees the blood making Minato rush to her and rub it off. Tsunade grabs Minato and looks to him. Shizune awakens and looks to Tsunade before rushing over.

"Go, save her." Says Tsunade as Minato nods and leaves.

The Masked Man releases the Kyuubi and then places it under his control. He then attacks the village using the fox demon. The ninja attack but are easily defeated by the Kyuubi. While that battle is happening Minato faces off against the Masked Man. Using his Hiraishin Level Two he deals a blow to the Masked Man with his Rasengan. The Masked Man retreats but vows to return.

Although the man was defeated, the Kyuubi is still free. With no other choice, Minato chooses to seal the beast at the cost of his own life. Using the **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal** , Minato seals Kyuubi within his own son. However, Kyuubi uses the last bit of his strength to try and kill Naruto but Minato and Kushina take the attack themselves. With that, Minato seals the beast away and dies next to his wife.

Days later, the village is in an uproar and seeking to reconstruct the buildings. Tsunade mourns the loss of her cousin while looking over Naruto with Jiraiya and Shizune. However the council believe Naruto is too dangerous to live and seek to get rid of the child.

"Enough!" Shouts Hiruzen with a glare. Tsunade and Jiraiya stand next to him while Shizune holds Naruto. The council quiets as Hiruzen sighs.

"We will not execute a child." Says Hiruzen with no room for argument. The Shinobi nod their head while the civilians look to each other and murmur.

"I agree, the child could be of use if trained properly." Says Danzo while looking at Naruto.

"Like hell!" Shouts Tsunade as she glares at the one eyed man.

"We all know your type of training." Says Jiraiya with a glare.

"That thing should be killed now!" Shouts a council member, making Tsunade glare at him.

"T-The Kyuubi needs to be killed." Says the man.

"Naruto is not the Kyuubi!" Shouts Tsunade, making the council quiet. Tsunade looks at the council members before one man stands.

"My wife was killed by that monster." Says the man before he takes out a kunai.

"I will not live while that creature still breathes!" Shouts the man as he attacks. Tsunade widens her eyes as he attacks Naruto and Shizune. However before the man can get closer, a large tree branch wraps around his body and sends him flying back into the opposite wall. The council gawks at the power while Hiashi Hyuga smiles.

"I for one agree with Lord Hokage, the child is partly a member of my clan as Kushina was from my clan." Says Hiashi as he stands.

"You wish to adopt the child?" Asks Fugaku while looking at him.

"Adopting the child could create a power struggle within Konoha." Says Danzo, making Tsunade glare at him.

"No one is adopting him," says Tsunade making everyone look to her, "Jiraiya and I are Naruto's godparents and were given permission by Minato and Kushina to look after him in the event something happened to either of them."

"As such we will determine who will raise the child, not you." Says Jiraiya. Danzo glares at the two.

"And what of his training, I'm sure neither of you know Mokuton." Says Danzo making Hiruzen smile.

"Tenzo." Calls Hiruzen as an Anbu member appears next to the Hokage. Danzo glares at the man and narrows his eyes at Hiruzen.

"Tenzo hear will teach Naruto how to use his power." Says Hiruzen as he looks at the council members. The Shinobi council nod their heads in acceptance while the Civilian Council looks wary but nod their heads.

"Good, you're all dismissed." Says Hiruzen as the council leaves while Anbu take down the man who attacked Naruto. Tenzo turns to Hiruzen and Hiruzen looks to him.

"Tenzo, I assume you saw what happened?" Asks Hiruzen as he smokes his pipe.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Confirms Tenzo. Tsunade looks to the man while Jiraiya looks to Hiashi.

"You know Mokuton?" Asks Tsunade, making Tenzo nod his head and produce wood from his hand. Hiashi steps forward and bows his head.

"If it is alright with you, we of the Hyuga clan would also like to assist in his training in the event he awakens the Byakugan." Says Hiashi, making Jiraiya look to him and nod. Tsunade rubs her head and sighs.

"I can't stay for long but I know he will be in good hands with the Hyuga clan." Says Tsunade as she plans to leave again.

"I have to maintain my network and I can't exactly take him with me." Says Jiraiya before chuckling sadly.

"What horrible godparents we are." Says Jiraiya.

"You need not worry, the Hyuga clan will watch over him." Assures Hiashi.

"And I will train him." Assures Tenzo.

"Then we are all agreed." Says Hiruzen with a nod.

Orphaned, Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Tsunade and Jiraiya would look after him for a time but in the end they each left the village. Though Naruto would always few them as his parents. Hiashi fulfilled his role and trained Naruto will also giving him a roof over his head. Tenzo also began to teach Naruto the basics of chakra.

Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracized and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon is was forbidden to even mention the Nine Tailed Fox with the hope of the younger generation would not hate Naruto. This failed however as the children copied their parents.

As Naruto grew, his hair became spikey, much like his fathers, with the difference being his hair was red. On his forehead is a rhombus like marking. Tsunade had taught Naruto the **Strength of a Hundred Seal** , to which Naruto was able to achieve despite his young age, no doubt from his Uzumaki blood. Naruto, now ready to start his first day at the academy walks through the snow. He walks while looking at the snow. He grabs a snow flake and smiles.

"Grandma Tsunade would like to see the snow." Says Naruto as his face turns sad, missing the person who was like a mother. Suddenly Naruto hears crying, making him turns to his right.

"If you really are a Hyuga, show us your Byakugan." Says a young boy with a smirk.

"Why bother, just get out of here." Says another child.

"Ew, her eyes are creepy." Says a girl. The girl they are making fun of begins to cry, making Naruto step out of the bushes.

"Oi!" Calls Naruto, making the kids look to him.

"What do you want, Tomato?" Asks the lead kid.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your future Hokage." Announces Naruto, making the kids laugh.

"Like a Carrot Top can become Hokage." Says one kid. Naruto glares at the two before stepping forward and punching the kid who made fun of him.

"What the, idiot." Says the other kid and punches Naruto who tanks it and gut punches him. The three kids get into a brawl and it seems Naruto is winning due to his superior strength. With a final punch Naruto hits the kid down and pants.

"Well? You feel like apologizing now?" Asks Naruto while panting. The kids wipe their faces and glare before Naruto glares at them with a fiery background.

"Well?" Asks Naruto in a deep tone making the kids look to Hinata.

"S-Sorry." Says the kids, making the girl widen her eyes as the kids run away. Naruto sighs before falling on his butt.

"A-Are you okay?" Asks the girl. Naruto looks to her and widens his eyes when he sees no pupils.

"So you really are part of the Hyuga clan." Says Naruto, making the girl nod her head.

"Um yeah, I've seen you around a lot." Says the girl.

"Really?" Asks Naruto as he sweats, thinking he forgot someone's name.

"M-My name is Hinata, my father is Hiashi." Says Hinata with a blush and smile. Naruto gapes at having forgotten the clan heads daughter.

"Y-Y-Your Hiashi-san's daughter?" Asks Naruto while breaking out into a sweat.

"Hai." Says Hinata while blushing.

"H-How come I've never seen you?" Asks Naruto, making Hinata turn beet red with steam coming from her face.

"I-I hide." Whispers Hinata with a blush. Naruto leans in with his ear.

"Huh?" Asks Naruto, making Hinata shake her head. Naruto shrugs before standing and looking down at her.

"Don't let those jerks get you down," says Naruto as he lifts her chin with a smile while Hinata blushes beet red at the contact, "I think you looks really pretty." Naruto lets go and runs to the Academy.

"See you later Hinata." Says Naruto while Hinata sits there with wide eyes. She then smiles with a blush and places her hands on her chest.

"Pretty." Says Hinata. Hinata then snaps out of her day dream and runs to the academy while Tenzo sits on a tree overlooking the area.

"I'm sure Lord Jiraiya would love to hear of this." Says Tenzo as he vanishes in a Body Flicker.

 **Ok guys so here is the first chapter of the Re write. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter even though there was little action.**

 **So Tsunade and Jiraiya raised Naruto briefly for about 4 years before they left the village. During that time Tsunade taught him the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Now I know he is very young but I think with his Uzumaki blood he could easily learn the Sealing Jutsu. Now I didn't say he learned it at the age of 4. He began to practice it then.**

 **I loved the meeting between Naruto and Hinata so I wrote that as well but added some things, like Naruto beating them up. Despite Naruto producing a branch in the council chambers he still has no experience in making them himself. The only reason it spawned was because of the danger Naruto was in.**

 **So don't expect Naruto to be spamming Mokuton during the academy.**

 **Next Chapter- Academy-Year 1**


	2. Chapter 2-Academy-Year One

**Academy-Year One**

* * *

Naruto dashes through the snowy ground, making his way towards the Ninja Academy for his first official day. Naruto meet Hinata nearly two months ago to apply for the Academy. Naruto wears black pants with dark red stripes on the side of the pants legs, on both legs he has a kunai holster. He also wears a black Anbu vest over a burgundy shirt that leaves his arms exposed with an Uzumaki swirl on the back. On his hands are black metal ninja gauntlets, given to him by the Third Hokage.

At age 12, Naruto looks more like his father and Tobirama with his spikey hair and blue eyes but still retains his mother's red hair. But his personality stems from his Grandfather; Tobirama Senju. Though blunt and serious, Naruto retains his mother's excitement when he finds something interesting and his father's quick learning. Though, his intellect in academics is sorely lacking. This is due to the fact that Naruto views theory irrelevant and learns more by doing.

Growing up being trained by Tenzo and other members of his Anbu guard, Naruto is strong for his age. Being trained in Kenjutsu by Neko is one of his favorite things to do. Tenzo has taught Naruto a lot of Doton and Suiton Jutsu since training Naruto. Tenzo has also taught Naruto some basic Mokuton Jutsu. Inu has taught him survival and stealth while Hiashi has helped Naruto develop his own Taijutsu style.

Naruto pulls a sharp left turn and jumps over a barrel of trash before sliding under some wood. Naruto pants before he spots the building and smiles. He enters the area to see parents and their children talking. He looks on with envy and sadness before sighing. The parents and kids glare at the child.

"I can't believe they're allowing that thing to enter the Academy." Whispers a mother of a child.

"Right, what if he loses control and kills my baby boy?" Asks another mother.

"Keep away from that boy." Says a father to his daughter. Naruto ignores their words and steps to a swing before sitting. He swings several times before a ninja appears.

"Welcome, my name is Iruka Umino." Greets the ninja with a smile. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

"I will be your children's instructor until they graduate at the age of 15." Says Iruka before looking at his pad of paper. Naruto sighs has he has to endure the company of people that don't like him for 3 years. And then he will be put on a team of 3.

"I'll go down the list of names so please say "here" when I call your name." Says Iruka as he flips a page. Iruka calls several names before Naruto sighs.

"Hinata Hyuga." Calls Iruka, making Naruto perk up and look around. Hinata shyly raises her hand with a wave. Naruto waves at her making her blush before looking to Iruka.

"H-Here." Calls Hinata. Iruka nods and writes something on the pad before widening his eyes at the next name.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Calls Iruka as he scans the area. Everyone looks back to the swing to see Naruto standing with a calm expression befitting his relation to Tobirama Senju.

"Here." States Naruto with a composed expression. The parents glare and look away while Naruto shakes his head with folded arms. Hinata looks to him and pokes her fingers together with a smile. Iruka nods stiffly before smiling and looking to his students.

"Alright, please follow me." Says Iruka as he turns away before walking into the building. Naruto follows before Hinata walks beside him. Naruto turns to her and slightly widens his eyes before smiling.

"I am glad you made it." Says Naruto with a small smile. Hinata blushes beet red before nodding her head. As the two stick together and converse, Iruka glances back at them.

" _Why did the Hokage allow him to join the academy_?" Thinks Iruka before sighing. Suddenly another ninja appears beside him, making him smile.

"Mizuki, glad you could make it." Says Iruka, making the man named Mizuki smile.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." Says Mizuki as he looks towards Naruto who wears a blank expression. Iruka leads the students to the outside training yard and smiles before looking to them.

"Now then, I know you're all only 12 but I want to see what you've been taught." Says Iruka, making the students confused. Naruto leans against the trunk of a tree with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" Asks a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno.

"I want everyone to show their Jutsu to us." Says Iruka with a smile, making the kids groan. Mizuki laughs before stepping forward.

"For now, just show us the basic Jutsu." Says Mizuki with a smile.

"First will be… Sasuke Uchiha," says Iruka as a young boy with black hair and coal eyes steps forward, while the girls cheer for him, "show us the Clone Jutsu." Sasuke forms a ram seal before an identical copy of him appears next to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shout the girls making Naruto scoff with a bit of envy at Sasuke's popularity.

"Well done, full points." Says Mizuki with a smile, making Sasuke grunt. Naruto opens his eyes a little and looks at the boy. According to Tenzo, he is the last of his clan. As the kids complete the task, Iruka looks to Naruto who has his eyes closed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your turn." Says Iruka stiffly. Naruto opens his eyes and walks forward, ignoring the stares of his classmates. Hinata looks on nervously.

" _Good luck, Naruto-kun_." Thinks Hinata with a blush. Naruto stops in front of the instructors and looks to them. He can feel Iruka's discomfort of him while he feels outright disgust from Mizuki who smiles.

"The Clone Jutsu, right?" Asks Naruto in a calm and blunt tone. Iruka nods his head, making Naruto form a ram seal. Mizuki sends out a wave of chakra to disrupt Naruto. In a second Naruto creates a dozen clones across the field, making Iruka's mouth open in surprise while Mizuki glares. Being taught by Tsunade in the early years of his life, Naruto literally had chakra control beaten in to him. Naruto shudders remembering the torture that woman called training.

" _He formed this many clones with a single seal_?" Thinks Iruka in surprise while Sasuke looks to him with narrowed eyes.

"Do I pass or not?" Asks Naruto bluntly with his arms folded across his chest. Iruka shakes himself from his thoughts and clears his throat.

"F-Full points." Says Iruka, making Naruto walk away.

"Y-You did very well, Naruto-kun." Says Hinata as Naruto looks to her with a raised brow.

"Kun?" Asks Naruto, making Hinata "eep" and blush. Naruto smiles and rubs her head before he walks towards the tree and leans against it. Hinata is beet red and has swirling eyes. Mizuki steps forward and smiles.

"Ok, the next Jutsu will be the Transformation Jutsu." Says Mizuki with a smile. The kids all pass before Sasuke steps forward.

"Turn into me." Says Iruka as Sasuke forms a seal and transforms into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Well done, full points again." Says Mizuki with a smile before smirking towards Naruto. He glares though when Naruto has his eyes closed.

"Uzumaki-kun, is this lesson boring for you?" Asks Mizuki as Naruto opens his eyes. He looks to the instructor with his blue eyes.

"No but I see no point in practicing something I already know." Says Naruto bluntly making several kids snicker and Hinata to fret.

"Besides, I have heard everything you've said." Says Naruto with his blue eyes piercing a hole into Mizuki's head. Iruka looks at Naruto before seeing a leaf on his forehead.

" _I-Impossible, he did the Clone Jutsu while doing the Leaf Concentration Practice_?!" Thinks Iruka in surprise. Suddenly a small pebble hits Naruto's head, making whisper an "ow" before he looks to a tree. He sighs and steps forward. Iruka looks to the tree and spots several Anbu watching over the area.

" _Anbu, those must be his guards_." Thinks Iruka.

"Preform the Transformation Jutsu." Says Mizuki, making Naruto sigh before he gets a gleam in his eyes. The Anbu palm their heads knowing what's going to happen.

" **Ninpo: Oiroke no Jutsu ( Ninja Art: Sexy Jutsu)**." Says Naruto whose voice turns feminine. The smoke clears to show a female Naruto with long red hair and blue eyes. Iruka and Mizuki fly backwards with a nose bleed while giggling is heard from the tree. Naruto uses his hand to brush the hair out of his face and winks before returning to normal. Iruka stands and his head enlarges.

"You idiot!" Shouts Iruka before punching Naruto on his noggin, making Naruto whimper while holding his head. The kids all laugh at the joke with the exception of the girls who glare at Naruto while Hinata blushes.

"F-Full points again." Says Iruka with a blush while writing on his paper.

"Since I am up here, can I just preform the other Jutsu?" Asks Naruto with a calm tone. Iruka nods his head and steps back.

"Iruka, allow me." Says Mizuki with a fake smile. Naruto looks to the instructor and scoffs silently.

"Idiot." Whispers Naruto as he prepares himself for Mizuki to throw with the intent to kill.

"Alright, I want you to perform the Substitution Jutsu." Says Iruka as he passes the kunai and shuriken to Mizuki who smiles.

"I got it." States Naruto bluntly, making Iruka sweat drop. Iruka chuckles sheepishly at his attitude before another pebble hits the side of Naruto's head, making him rub the offended area.

"Begin." Says Iruka and right when he does, Mizuki tosses the weapons with the intent to kill. However, the weapons hit nothing but a wooden log. Mizuki widens his eyes as Naruto has his arms folded while leaning on the tree the Anbu are at. Mizuki clicks his teeth in irritation.

"Behave yourself." Whispers a voice, making Naruto look up and spot Neko, Inu, and Tenzo. Tenzo removes his mask and makes his fear face, making Naruto pout and look away.

"Well done, full points!" Says Iruka with a smile at the skill Naruto showed. As the other students pass the test, Iruka smiles and nods.

"Ok time for your Accuracy Test." Says Iruka as he makes the children step up to a table and grab kunai and shuriken. Most of the kids get a passing grade. Sasuke steps forward and grabs shuriken and kunai. He tosses them all and they hit dead on.

"10 out of 10, good job Sasuke." Says Iruka as he writes on his paper. Mizuki goes over to the target and watches as Naruto steps forward. Naruto looks to him and smirks before tossing three kunai in the air and throwing them. The kunai hit dead on the head of the target, right next to Mizuki who sweats a little.

"Oh I'm sorry my hand slipped." Apologizes Naruto with an innocent smile and laugh. Mizuki glares at Naruto while Iruka passes him the remaining weapons. Naruto throws them all and hits all marks dead on.

"10 out of 10…, good job Naruto." Compliments Iruka, making Naruto widen his eyes and look to him in shock. Iruka looks at him with a sad face before smiling.

"He's so shocked, as if he's never received praise from someone before." Thinks Iruka as Naruto walks back to the tree. Naruto has a small smile on his face.

"Ok guys, time for some sparring." Says Iruka, making Mizuki smile.

"Mizuki-sensei will be your opponent," says Iruka, making the kids groan, "to score full points, you need to either; survive for 3 minutes or for extra points, knock Mizuki out of the circle."

"But Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei is a Chunin, how can we beat him?" Asks Ino Yamanaka.

"Mizuki will not be fighting for real, this is simple a mock battle to see where you all stand." Assures Iruka, making the students relax. Mizuki battles all the students he gain decent grades while others such as Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga gain better grades for lasting. Naruto opens his eyes as Sasuke battles Mizuki. Mizuki punches with a right that Sasuke dodges before kicking the Chunin in the gut. Mizuki falls back and out of the circle. Mizuki lifts his head up with a fake smile.

"Well done Sasuke, you've gained extra points." Says Mizuki, making Sasuke grunt and walk away with a smirk. Mizuki looks to Naruto who is already walking forward. Iruka marks something down on his paper and looks to Naruto. Naruto knows that Mizuki will come at him in full force and that will leave him open. Naruto will surprise him with his skill, power and speed.

"You can begin when you're ready." Says Iruka as Naruto enters a stance with his left leg forward, right leg back, and left arm forward with an open palm facing Mizuki. His right arm is down near his waist and his right hand is balled into a fist. Mizuki comes forward with a straight punch that is blocked by Naruto who sweeps his legs in a quick motion. Mizuki grunts before flipping and straightening himself. Naruto moves forward this time and throws three punches.

Two are blocked by Mizuki before the third hits him in the gut, making Mizuki widen his eyes with a gag as he gut caves in from the power of the punch. Acting quickly, he grabs Naruto's arms to gather himself. Naruto head-butts Mizuki who grunts in surprise before Naruto unleashes three kicks; one to get Mizuki off the ground the other to open him up and the last to kick him back. Naruto runs forward and palms Mizuki's gut, making Mizuki widen his eyes and cough up a bile. Naruto appears under Mizuki within his guard. Mizuki throws a punch to try to get him away.

" **Onmyō kenhō Taijutsu-Kishin Metsuretsu** **(Yin-Yang Fist Art Taijutsu-Chaotic Demon God Destruction)**." States Naruto calmly as blue chakra surrounds Naruto and Naruto does a single clockwise spiral, to dodge Mizuki's counter before using the momentum to perform a leaping left-handed punch. Mizuki's head is snapped up by the force of the punch and ascends into the sky several feet before he falls in a heap.

Yin-Yang Taijutsu is a form of Taijutsu that Naruto developed with the aid of Hiashi and Tsunade. Unable to fully grasp the Gentle Fist style of fighting, Naruto merged the basics of the Gentle Fist with his monstrous strength. This allows Naruto to not only break his enemy's bones but also cause internal damage with his chakra.

" _S-So strong_." Thinks Iruka in surprise. Due to Naruto being raised by Tsunade for a time, he has endured her Dodge Training and been taught how to increase his already monstrous strength with chakra. Naruto never thought her Dodge Training would come in handy but mostly because he wanted to live and that meant forgoing that torture. But Tsunade would not have it and forcibly trained him. The other students look on with gaping mouths while Hinata blushes with a smile.

" _How did he acquire such power_?" Thinks Sasuke with narrowed eyes and balled up fists. Mizuki then stands slowly with blood trailing down his lips. Naruto's internal clock says he still has two minutes and thirty seconds. Mizuki appears to be seeing double as his stance is off. He then spits out some blood and holds his stomach.

" _T-That palm_." Thinks Mizuki as his gut feels like it's on fire.

" _His brain hasn't recovered from the shock of the punch_." Thinks Iruka as he looks on. Mizuki glares with hatred as blood falls down to the ground. He then flashes through hand signs making Naruto and Iruka widen their eyes. Naruto's eyes harden at the sight of hand signs.

"Mizuki, wait!" Shouts Iruka. Mizuki takes a breath with dark eyes.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**!" Shouts Mizuki as he breathes out a large fireball befitting the name of the technique. The students gasps at the Jutsu before Naruto flashes through hand signs of his own.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki** **( Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto as he slams his hands on the ground. Wooden pillars sprout from the ground from left to right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with Naruto in the center. The fireball hits the wall and detonates, creating a shockwave that forces the students and Iruka to shield their eyes. Smoke and dust is kicked into the air from the attack but begins to fall to show the outcome. The students and Iruka gasp at the sight of Naruto protected by a wooden dome wall.

" _M-Mokuton, I-Impossible_!" Thinks Iruka with wide eyes while Sasuke grits his teeth but smirks. Mizuki pants with wide eyes before the wood wall separates and sinks into the ground.

"T-That's the First Hokage's Jutsu." Says Sakura with wide eyes. Shikamaru Nara looks on before yawning.

"What a drag, this is going to be a long year." Says Shikamaru while Choji eats chips next to him.

"Hah! Things are getting good, right Akamaru?" Asks a young boy named Kiba Inuzuka to his dog. Akamaru barks in agreement while Shino Aburame pushes up his glasses.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're amazing." Thinks Hinata with wide eyes.

"How can he use the First Hokage's Jutsu?" Asks Ino more to herself than anything.

"Are we still sparring…, Mizuki-sensei?" Asks Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Mizuki, what do you think you're doing!?" Demands Iruka with narrowed eyes. Mizuki looks to him with his fake smile.

"I believed greater force was needed to face Uzumaki-kun and he proved me right by defending himself from my attack," says Mizuki before looking to the students who have wide eyes, "remember, Shinobi lie, cheat, steal and murder, do not expect them to follow a code of honor." Iruka nods at the statement before looking to Mizuki.

"While that is a good lesson, please reframe from using any more Jutsu. This is a simple sparring session, nothing more." Says Iruka, making Mizuki laugh.

"Of course, well done Uzumaki-kun." Smiles Mizuki, while internally he is livid and astonished that the Demon Child knows the Secret Jutsu of the First Hokage. Iruka too is astonished and looks to the Anbu who don't move from their spots. Mizuki enters his stance with his face deforming into a glare.

Naruto enters his stance with Mizuki glaring with pure hatred. Seeing as a staring contest will get him nowhere, Naruto moves first, appearing in front of Mizuki within a second, surprising Mizuki who throws a kick towards Naruto's mid-section. Naruto catches the kick and smirks before pulling Mizuki forward. He then twists the leg, making Mizuki yell out and lash out with a kick. Naruto blocks the kick but releases the leg. Mizuki flips up and throws a barrage of punches at Naruto who weaves through and blocks them before hitting Mizuki with a spinning back elbow, right through the barrage of punches. Mizuki holds his nose before Naruto socks him right in the face, making Mizuki fly out of the circle before tumbling to a stop.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Says Iruka as Mizuki holds his face and groans on the ground. Naruto stands straight and exhales a breath while pointing both palms towards the ground. He turns and walks back to his spot while Iruka helps up Mizuki who holds his face. Naruto leans against a tree with folded arms.

"T-That was amazing, Naruto-kun." Says Hinata as she walks over to him. Naruto looks up and smiles.

"Really? It was due to the Hyuga clan that I learned my fighting style." Smiles Naruto making Hinata smile with a blush.

"How did you learn the First Hokage's Jutsu?" Asks Sasuke after approaching Naruto. Naruto looks to Sasuke before standing straighter.

"Who knows?" Shrugs Naruto with Hinata looking between them. Sasuke and Naruto stare off before Sasuke smirks.

"Well it doesn't matter." says Sasuke as he looks to Naruto and turns away with a grunt. Naruto watches him walk away and smirks.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, you might be able to provide me with a challenge_ ," thinks Sasuke before his eyes harden, " _but I will surpass everyone and kill Itachi_."

"This is going to be an interesting 3 years," says Naruto making Hinata blush and poke her fingers together, "don't you think, Hinata?" Hinata turns beet red at Naruto saying her name. The rest of the day, Naruto had to suffer through academics but Hinata helped him with some.

With school out, Naruto decides to walk a blushing Hinata home. While he is being raised by the Hyuga, he doesn't actually live in the estate. Naruto lives in an apartment right near the Hyuga estate.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Says Hinata as she pokes her fingers. Naruto looks to her and shrugs.

"It doesn't make sense to walk home alone given that we live near each other." Says Naruto with a smile.

"W-Will you be training with Tou-san, today?" Asks Hinata, making Naruto hum.

"Not today, I have other training to do." Says Naruto, making Hinata sad. Naruto sees her face and scratches his cheek with a finger.

"W-Well, we'll see each other tomorrow." Assures Naruto with a faint blush, making Hinata widen her eyes and smile.

"Hai!" Exclaims Hinata with a smile, making Naruto smile. Hinata runs into her home with a blush, running right by Hiashi who raises a brow. He then looks outside to see Naruto and he smiles.

Naruto walks towards his home before taking a detour to go into the forest. He waits for several minutes before Tenzo arrives. Neko and Inu right behind him. Naruto folds his arms and pouts.

"You didn't have to throw rocks at me." Says Naruto making Neko giggle. For the rest of the year, Naruto remained one of the best in combat while his academics were among the lowest. Still he successfully passed his first year with little incident. In terms of combat, Naruto and Sasuke were even throughout the year.

* * *

 **Ok so Year One is over and Naruto has showed his power. In the next year, the training will become more difficult and will focus on survival. Sasuke and Naruto are about the same in combat but Naruto has superior strength and stamina while Sasuke has superior speed and technique.**

 **Ok so I've received several messages telling me that I should make Naruto have a different summoning because supposedly the Toad contract doesn't suit him. I don't believe that as there are a lot of things you can do with the Toad summoning but okay, I will give you all an option.**

 **I for one love snakes! Now I know "oh god" but hear me out. In order for Naruto to truly hold the Snake Contract, I have to have Orochimaru never get it and that also means Sasuke will never get it. So have will I do this? Here's my idea, you know how Orochimaru uses white snakes that he has experimented on and even transformed himself into one? Well I going to have those be his Summons.**

 **This will mean that Orochimaru doesn't have an actual summon but something he created… which I think is pretty cool! So instead of Orochimaru getting the Snake Contract, he forms his own Contract with his experiments. Now! What about Sasuke? I was thinking something along the lines of a Wolf Contract.**

 **I will open a poll for Naruto's Summoning Contract. The options are; Toad or Snake.**

 **Also a special thanks to those who stay with me and me indecisive nature. I promise I won't revise this story again.**

 **Next Chapter- Academy Year Two! Taki Kunoichi?**


	3. Chapter 3-Academy Year Two

**Academy Year Two!**

 **Taki Kunoichi?**

* * *

Konoha, one of the Great Ninja Villages. Its early morning when the sounds of fighting echoes through the forest. Blurs dash through the trees before the sounds of metal on metal wake the animals of the forest. Flashes of Leaf headbands and a single Waterfall headband, clash multiply times before the Taki ninja falls to the ground. The Kunoichi growls before standing and dashing through the forest. She looks back to see Leaf Anbu, in hot pursuit.

" _D-Damn them_." Thinks the Kunoichi as she moves through the forest. She looks to her hand and frowns at the kunai. A piece of paper is wrapped around the kunai. She continues to run before skidding to a stop. She gasps when she looks up to see Anbu standing on the branches with their arms folded, looking down at her.

"Give it up and come quietly." Says an Anbu with Eagle mask. The Kunoichi looks around to see she is surrounded. She then glares at the Anbu before smirking.

"Don't underestimate the Shinobi of Takigakure!" Shouts the Kunoichi as she opens her vest to show, dozens of high grade explosive tags making the Anbu widen their eyes.

"Damn!" Curses the Eagle Anbu as he vanishes in a **Shunshin no Jutsu** **( Body Flicker Jutsu)** with the others following.

"Die!" Shouts the Kunoichi as she blows up. The birds in the forest fly into the sky in the wake of the explosion. After the dust settles, the Anbu reappear in a Shunshin. The body of the Kunoichi is not able to be retrieved as the explosion destroyed her.

"We have to report to Lord Hokage." Says the Eagle Anbu as he vanishes with the others following. In a tree with a birds nest, is the kunai the Kunoichi had in her hand. The piece of paper is still attached to it.

In another part of the forest, opposite of the battle, is Naruto who stands panting with a Silver sparkling aura around him. However this is not the power of the Kyuubi, but a technique that Naruto has been developing. Suddenly, Naruto dodges a pair of branches, which sprout from underneath him. He turns and attacks Tenzo who smirks under his mask. Naruto kicks Tenzo's head right off his shoulder's before landing. Naruto pants as Tenzo falls to the ground. Naruto looks to see a Wood Replacement. Naruto turns and launches a kick that Tenzo barely blocks. The aura around Naruto dissipates and he falls to the ground.

"I-I d-did it." Pants Naruto with a smile before he starts to laugh. Naruto wears a similar outfit from a year ago but instead of a red under shirt he wears a black one. He also has a sword on his back.

"Yes you did and as of this moment the Jutsu is forbidden." Says a voice, making Naruto look up in shock. He spots Tenzo and Hiashi who has folded arms and a stern expression.

"Why?!" Asks Naruto with narrowed eyes. Hiashi looks at him and sighs.

"That jutsu is too dangerous and can only be used in times of extreme duress." Says Hiashi with folded arms. Naruto widens his eyes and stands.

"Jii-chan?" Asks Naruto as he folds his arms. Hiashi nods his head.

"Well I suppose it is a dangerous Jutsu." Says Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, it's time for you to head to the Academy." Says Hiashi before he sighs.

"You too, Hinata." Says Hiashi as an "eep" is heard from the bushes. Hinata stands from the bushes with a beet red face. Naruto raises a brow before he smiles.

"Hinata, let's walk to the Academy together." Says Naruto with a smile. Hinata widens her eyes before nodding her head.

"H-Hai." Says Hinata with a blush and small smile. Hiashi steps forward as Hinata walk ahead of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, if you hurt my daughter I'll never forgive you." Says Hiashi seriously. Naruto on the other hand tilts his head.

"Hurt her?" Asks Naruto with a tilted head. Hiashi just looks at him before palming his head.

"Never mind." Says Hiashi as Naruto shrugs and runs to catch up to Hinata. The two converse happily on the way to the Academy. Hinata blushes the whole way to the Academy while Naruto talks. Arriving at the Academy, Naruto spots Shikamaru and smiles.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Calls Naruto, making the pineapple haired boy turn in his direction.

"Morning Naruto." Greets Shikamaru with a yawn. Naruto slaps him on the back, making the boy shudder and hold his back, while Hinata sweat drops.

"Y-Yeah." Says Shikamaru before Choji runs up to the three. He has sparkling eyes, making Naruto raise a brow.

"What are you so happy about?" Asks Naruto before Choji pulls out a bag of chips while sticking his nose in the air.

"Behold, the new flavor of chips," says Choji epically as the sun shines behind him, "Honey Mustard!"

"And I am the first to try it." Says Choji proudly, before a crunch is heard, making him open his eyes to see Naruto eating a chip.

"Eh, not bad." Says Naruto as he eats before passing a chip to Hinata who eats it and hums with a blush.

"I suppose I should try it." Says Shikamaru as Choji's soul comes out of his mouth, comically. Choji snatches his chips away and curls into a ball while crying anime tears. The three sweat drop and put their hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, we're sorry." Says Naruto with a sweat drop. Naruto walks into the Academy with Hinata following. Entering the classroom, Naruto sees Sasuke just sitting down. The two lock eyes and turn their heads away. Naruto sits down with Hinata sitting next to him.

"N-Naruto-kun, what do you think we'll be doing this year?" Asks Hinata with a blush. Naruto hums as Choji and Shikamaru enter the classroom.

"We might do some survival training." Says Naruto, making Hinata shake a little. Naruto sees this and smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Says Naruto, making Hinata blush. Kiba enters the classroom with Akamaru on his head.

"Hah, you couldn't even protect yourself." Says Kiba, making Naruto turn to him.

"Who asked you, Dog Breath?" States Naruto with a smirk as Kiba growls. Suddenly Kiba stiffens when he hears the sounds of running. Naruto leans back in his chair with his arms folded before Sakura and Ino burst into the classroom.

"First!" They both call before glaring at each other. Naruto sighs as he waits for class to begin. Hinata stays by his side taking quick glances at him and poking her fingers together with a blush on her face. As the time passes, Iruka steps into the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Alright, it is time to start class so sit down." Says Iruka, getting the room to quiet down. Hinata taps Naruto who opens his eyes. Iruka goes over the roll call before smiling.

"Today we will be practicing your survival techniques." Says Iruka, making Naruto smirk and the other Genin to groan.

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" Asks Sakura.

"I mean, you will all be outside in the wild for one week." Says Iruka with a smile, making Sakura pale.

"O-Outside?" Asks Ino with a shudder.

"It is a ninja's job to survive even in the harshest of environments." Says Iruka, making Kiba laugh.

"Finally, something fun to do." Says Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement. Naruto agrees with Kiba as he has been trained in survival. Sasuke simply smirks at the challenge.

"This form of training will make some of you… quit the academy." Says Iruka as he looks at the students gathered. Some of the students gulp while the more powerful remain unfazed. Iruka smiles before putting down his pad of paper.

"Then, it is time to leave." Says Iruka as the students stand. Naruto looks at those around him and spots Sasuke who appears unfazed.

"This will be interesting." Says Naruto in a low voice. Hinata looks to him with a head tilt.

"Eh?" Says Hinata making Naruto place his palm on her head and rub her head. Hinata blushes at the contact.

"This is a test to see if we will cooperated with each other for mutual survival." Says Naruto making Hinata widen her eyes.

"Eh, so you figured it out?" Asks Shikamaru with his head down. Naruto glances back before smirking.

"I assume you realized first." Says Naruto.

"Who will you team up with?" Asks Naruto, making Shikamaru raises his head.

"I believe I will stick with Choji and Ino." Says Shikamaru. Iruka clears his throat, making the students stop talking.

"All of you will be assigned to a team at random," says Iruka, making the kids groan again, "Naruto Uzumaki, Amir Shigaraki, and Hinata Hyuga will be on one team." Hinata sighs in relief and blushes while Naruto looks to his other teammate. Amir is a young boy with violet hair and purple eyes. He has light clothing like Naruto and a tanto on his back. In class he is very quiet and does not interact unless he is called. But Naruto has seen him looking at him from time to time. Amir walks up to Hinata and Naruto and smiles, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"I know we don't know each other but I look forward to working with you." Says Amir with a smile. Hinata bows her head with a smile while Naruto glares at the boy.

"P-Pleased to meet you." Greets Hinata before looking to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Says Hinata, making Naruto looks to her and sigh. He then turns to Amir and sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Says Naruto stiffly, making Amir shake his hand with a smile. The two stare at each other for a while before Iruka calls to them.

 **Forest**

Iruka had assigned the teams to different places, where they would not run into each other. Naruto and his team got a thick forest for their survival training. As they walks through the forest, Naruto feels the woods creeping in on them. He looks back to see Hinata looking around warily while Amir seems unfazed and holds a smile on his face.

"We should look for shelter." Says Naruto as that was the first thing Inu taught him.

"It would have to shield us from the elements while also provide us with a strategic position." Says Amir with a smile.

"I-It should also be located near a river." Says Hinata as they need water to survive.

"We split up, Hinata, check for water, Amir, check for vantage points, and I will check for a place in the middle of what you find." Says Naruto, making the two nod and vanish in a **Shunshin**. Naruto jumps to the trees and looks for a place the team can take shelter. He leans down and touches the tree branch he is on before closing his eyes.

"2 kilometers to water, 1 kilometer to the open field we saw. This should do." Says Naruto as he stands and jumps down. He stands in front of the tree before weaving hand signs.

" **Mokuton: Sora no ki ( Wood Style: Hollow Tree)**." Says Naruto as a tree grows right in front of him. The tree grows while becoming hollow throughout. The tree stops growing and Naruto steps inside. He looks it over and smiles.

"This should do." Says Naruto before folding his arms.

"Right…, Amir?" Asks Naruto without glancing back. Amir stands behind Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Nicely done, we have good shelter." Says Amir as he continues smiling.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," says Naruto as he turns to Amir, "it doesn't fool me." Amir continues smiling before it slowly falls and he opens his eyes.

"That's good, I was getting tired of putting that on." Says Amir in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Asks Naruto with his guard up. Amir simply looks at him for a second.

"Amir." Says Amir, making Naruto click his teeth.

"But I assume you want to know why I am here?" States Amir, making Naruto nod his head.

"It is my mission." States Amir simply, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"I am your mission?" Asks Naruto, making Amir quiet. The birds cry in the forest before Naruto narrows his eyes and scoffs.

"Root, huh?" States Naruto as he closes his eyes, making Amir's brow twitch in surprise but his face remains the same.

 **Souten Kouro- Lu Bu Theme**

"If you've come to take me away," says Naruto as he slowly opens his eyes and his muscles tense, "you should have brought some of your friends." Amir tenses as well before the ground begins to slightly crack between the two.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw you." Says Amir as the two continue to stare off.

"And yet here you are." Says Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I was hoping we could just talk." Says Amir as Naruto looks at him.

"Then start talking." States Naruto as his fists ball up and his knuckles crack.

"My mission is to simply watch and report back," says Amir as he prepares for the worst, "I have no intention of causing you harm."

"Really? And why should I believe you?" Asks Naruto before Amir, reaches for something in his pockets making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"My orders." Says Amir as he passes them to Naruto who quickly reads them. Naruto looks up from the papers and thinks.

" _I left myself intentionally open since we got into this forest_ ," thinks Naruto as he looks at Amir, " _he could have attacked at one of those moments but didn't_."

 **Song Stop**

"Very well." Says Naruto as he eases up. The two stand straighter but still have their guards up.

"If that is the case then I propose we pass this test." Says Naruto with a smile. Amir smiles as well but his is forced and not natural since he was trained by Root. Hinata peaks her head inside the tree.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata, making Naruto turn to her.

"I-Is this our shelter?" Asks Hinata as she walks in while looking around. She then turns to her two teammates and tilts her head.

"Is everything okay?" Asks Hinata, making Naruto smile reassuringly.

"Never better, let's set up our camp." Says Naruto as he walks by Amir.

The first 6 days go by relatively quick for Naruto's team. They have done well to set up a hunting ground and even made a small bath for Hinata. Amir has kept his word about not attacking Naruto which has made Naruto more relaxed around him. On the finale day of the training, the group have been training together. It is near night when three blurs dash through the trees, near Naruto's camp.

Naruto lands on a branch and spots a wild boar. He looks around before spotting Amir who nods his head. Hinata nods her head in his direction with a kunai out. Naruto reaches and pulls out a sharp branch made from his Mokuton.

"Now!" Shouts Naruto as Amir throws two kunai and misses purposely, scaring the boar. The boar runs with Naruto on its tail.

"Hinata!" Shouts Naruto as Hinata cuts a rope and the boar is pulled from the ground. Naruto quickly stabs the boar and exhales a breath. Amir jumps down and smiles.

"Well done, we got dinner for our last day." Says Amir as Hinata jumps next to Naruto.

"We got a big one this time." Says Hinata with a soft smile. Naruto laughs before he spots a glint in a tree. He jumps up, making Amir and Hinata confused.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata as Naruto rustles through something. He then pulls out a kunai with a paper attached to it.

"Hey look what I found." Says Naruto as the three gather around the kunai.

"W-What is it?" Asks Hinata while Amir looks closely.

"It's appears to have been left here." Says Amir, making Naruto nod his head.

"Why though?" Asks Naruto as he unwraps the paper. He widens his eyes at the writing before they narrow.

"Our village was under surveillance." Says Naruto, making his team gasp.

"I heard a rumor that a battle occurred hear a couple of days ago, before our assignment." Says Amir with his arms folded.

"So the enemy must have left this here." Says Naruto as he looks at the paper.

"W-What should we do?" Asks Hinata as Naruto thinks.

"We should turn it in." Says Naruto before Amir looks to him.

"If we exit the forest we'll be disqualified from the exercise." Says Amir, making Naruto think.

Unknown to the three students, three blurs are fast approaching their position. The three blurs are Taki Kunoichi who wear stoic faces but their anger is all in their eyes. The three dash across the branches with haste.

"To think she lost." Says one Kunoichi with gritted teeth.

"Enough, we need to focus." Says another Kunoichi.

"We get the info, we will avenge her." Says the last Kunoichi before the lead Kunoichi stops. The others land right next to her. The lead Kunoichi sees a glint in the forest and spots Naruto and his group.

"That kunai," says the lead Kunoichi with narrowed eyes, "the secret documents!"

"She must have placed it in that nest before she was defeated." Says another Kunoichi with narrowed eyes at the kids. Naruto snaps his eyes wide as he feels three presences.

"Naruto-kun?" Says Hinata noticing Naruto stiffen.

"We're not alone." Says Naruto making his team widen their eyes. Naruto then pinpoints their location.

"What do we do?" Asks Amir while looking around. Naruto looks to them and gives them a discreet message. The two nod before vanishing in a Shunshin, making the Kunoichi widen their eyes.

"Don't let the red haired boy escape!" Shouts the leader as they give chase. Naruto looks back to see the Kunoichi right on him. Naruto smirks and looks forward.

"Can you keep up?" Asks Naruto before he lands on a branch only to propel right off, cracking the branch.

" _He's fast_!" Thinks the lead Kunoichi as they pick up the pace. As Naruto is pursued, Amir and Hinata leave the forest to find Iruka. In Hinata's hand is the documents. Naruto dashes off the trees with the Kunoichi trailing him.

" _Enough of this_." Thinks the lead Kunoichi as she takes out several kunai. She throws them quickly at Naruto whose ears twitch in response. Naruto draws his katana and blocks the weapons skillfully before landing in a crouch, in a clearing. The three Kunoichi land in front of him.

"Not bad, brat." Says the lead Kunoichi making Naruto enter a stance.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Asks Naruto as he looks at each of them.

"Hand over the kunai you found." Says the lead ninja, making Naruto grab the kunai in his pouch.

"No way, finders' keepers!" Says Naruto childishly, making the Kunoichi grit their teeth. Naruto though is only stalling for time so Hinata and Amir can get help.

" _It will take them about an hour to get out of the forest and then another hour for help to arrive_." Thinks Naruto as he looks in the direction the two went.

"You seem distracted." Says a voice in Naruto's ear, making him widen his eyes. One of the Kunoichi have gotten behind him. The Kunoichi all take off their masks while the one behind Naruto licks his cheek.

"Hmm, you are a cutie." Says the Kunoichi before Naruto ducks and sweeps her legs. The Kunoichi rights herself quickly before Naruto rushes forward and punches her stomach. The Kunoichi gasps and coughs up a bile with blood before flying back into a tree trunk, caving it in.

"I know but please reframe from lewd acts against me," says Naruto as he holds his katana in front of himself while not denying his attractiveness, "a certain granny would kill me and you if she found out."

"Brat." Growls the lead Kunoichi before the Kunoichi that Naruto hit stands and giggles.

"N-Not to worry," says the Kunoichi as she shows the kunai in her grasp while holding her stomach, making Naruto widen his eyes and check his pouch, "he allowed me to get too close."

"Nice work." Says the lead ninja before the kunai vanishes in a puff of smoke. The Kunoichi all widen their eyes.

"Aww man, looks like the jig is up." Says Naruto as he crouches on a tree branch overlooking the clearing.

"You!" Growls the silver haired Kunoichi in anger.

"Where is the kunai?" Demands a Kunoichi with narrowed eyes.

"It's being delivered to my sensei who will then mobilize the village and come after you guys." Says Naruto calmly, making the Kunoichi growl.

"You brat!" Shouts one of the Kunoichi before the silver haired one holds out her arm.

"He's bluffing," says the leader with a smile, "he went through all of this because he knows that his little friends need time to get away."

"So we can still get the documents." Says one Kunoichi with a smile.

"Yeah, if we hurry we'll catch the other two in no time." Says the Kunoichi that licked Naruto's face. Suddenly the three block a barrage of shuriken from above. They look up to see Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You'll have to go through me." Says Naruto with a serious tone. The Kunoichi glare at the red haired boy.

 **Souten Kouro- Lu Bu Theme**

"Fine, show no mercy!" Shouts the silver haired leader. Two Kunoichi attack Naruto from opposite sides, making Naruto jump to dodge. The two Kunoichi lock swords and look up at Naruto who lands on their interlocked swords.

" **Konoha-Ryū: Mikazukigiri ( Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Beheading)**." Says Naruto as he swings his sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the Kunoichi have barely enough time to react. In a flash their heads come off. However, Naruto's victory is short lived as he soon learns they used a Substitution to evade the attack.

"You little brat." Growls the two Kunoichi who each have a cut on their face.

"I missed." Says Naruto with a click of his teeth. He widens his eyes when the silver haired Kunoichi attacks from behind. Naruto blocks the sword with his own before the two engage in a flurry of blows before locking blades on the ground.

"You're pretty good for your age." Says the Kunoichi before smiling.

"But," says the lead Kunoichi as the other two attack from behind, "you're still going to die." The two Kunoichi stab their swords into Naruto's side, making Naruto cough up blood.

"Too bad, you were so cute to." Says the Kunoichi that licked Naruto. However three pairs of eyes widen when they see a Wood Replacement.

" _Wood_?!" Think all three Kunoichi.

" **Mokuton: Hatsuga eda ( Wood Style: Sprouting Branches)**!" Shouts Naruto as branches sprout from the ground and cut into the Kunoichi who shield themselves. The silver haired Kunoichi is hit in the gut with a blunt branch and flies back. Naruto dashes forward and runs on top of the branches he made to attack the two Kunoichi who deflect his sword and kick him back. Naruto flips in the air before ducking under a swing and wrapping his legs around the Kunoichi's neck. The second Kunoichi appears behind him so he grabs her with his arms and spins, sending both falling to the ground.

"Enough!" Shouts the silver haired ninja as she calls the two to come next to her.

" **Ninpo: Gen'ei Tajū Shuriken ( Ninja Art: Multi Phantom Shuriken Jutsu)**!" Shout all three Kunoichi as the release a barrage of shuriken, making Naruto widen his eyes and form several hand signs.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki ( Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto as the interlocking wall appears as a defense. The shuriken hit the wall and do nothing to it but bounce off or stick to it.

"Shit." Curses one of the Kunoichi in anger as she looks on.

"That kid," says the leader, making the other two look to her, "he holds the Jutsu of the First Hokage."

"Yeah but it won't save him." Says a Kunoichi with narrowed eyes.

"We're going to capture him." Says the leader, making the other two look to her.

"His body holds the secret to Wood Style." Says the leader as she smirks. Naruto puts down his wood wall and looks at the Kunoichi who glare at him.

"Give it up kid," says the silver haired Kunoichi, "and we'll make sure you will live your final moments in peace."

"After our village dissects you for study." Adds her fellow Kunoichi.

"Since you asked so nicely." Says Naruto sarcastically, making the Kunoichi smirk.

"Well one way or another," says the leader before charging forward, "you're coming with us!" Before they can get close, the branch is littered with kunai.

"Who did that?!" Demands the silver haired Kunoichi as she looks up to see Sasuke looking down at them.

"Looks like you need help…, loser." Says Sasuke as he looks at Naruto who scoffs.

"As if I need help from you, jerk." Says Naruto as he stands straight.

"Well since I'm already here…, I'll cut in to help regardless." Says Sasuke in his usual tone. Naruto scoffs with a hidden smirk.

"Suit yourself." Says Naruto as Sasuke appears next to him. The two students stare off with the three Kunoichi.

 **End Song**

* * *

 **So Naruto has engaged the three Kunoichi in battle and Sasuke has come to aid him. Can the two put their differences aside and fight their common enemy or will they end up fighting each other?**

 **Ok so the Poll Results are in and Snake Contract has won! Yay! I for one am excited to see Naruto use Snakes. Now I'm not sure how he will get the Contract, I could wait until the Chunin Exams but seeing as he will be 15 by then… that seems too old to get his first contract so I think I will have Anko give it to him or Hiruzen but he won't summon Manda until his training with Jiraiya.**

 **Ok guys I need to ask what Team Naruto will join. There will be a poll.**

 **Team 7**

 **Or**

 **Team 8**

 **The Poll will end on next Monday.**

 **Next Chapter- Academy Year Two. Byakugan and Sharingan?!**


	4. Chapter 4-Byakugan and Sharingan

**Academy Year 2**

 **Byakugan and Sharingan!?**

* * *

The wind blows through the forest, making the leaves fly on their branches. Two blurs dahs through the leaves at high speeds. In front is Hinata, who dashes from tree branch to tree branch with Amir following behind. The two have been moving non-stop since they left Naruto to hold off the Kunoichi. Finally the two are nearly out of the forest.

"Hinata, up ahead!" Shouts Amir as Hinata sees the evening light breaking into the forest. With a surge of chakra, Hinata dashes out of the trees and skids to a stop.

Iruka has been outside the forest since the beginning of the Survival Test and widens his eyes at the sight of Hinata and Amir.

"Iruka-sensei!" Calls Hinata before explaining the situation and handing him the documents. Iruka grits his teeth and looks to Amir.

"Amir, you give this to Lord Hokage." Orders Iruka before looking to Hinata who pants.

"Hinata, you stay here." Says Iruka making Hinata widen her eyes.

"N-No, I'm coming with you," says Hinata, taking a stand, surprising Iruka and Amir, "besides you don't know the way." Iruka sighs before rubbing his head.

"Ah, forget it, show me the way!" Exclaims Iruka as Hinata nods her head and takes off. Iruka follows while Amir heads to the Hokage Residence. Iruka trails behind Hinata who hurries to the location. Iruka looks up at the fading sun and clicks his teeth.

"Damn it." Curses Iruka, making Hinata look back to him.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Says Hinata, making Iruka look to her.

"I was told that a battle occurred near the place I sent you three but I was assured that the enemy was defeated." Says Iruka, disappointed in himself for sending his students into danger.

"Because of me, Naruto is in danger." Says Iruka while Hinata looks at him with no idea what to say before she giggles.

"Hinata?" Says Iruka as he looks at her giggling face.

"Sorry, it's just I was thinking what Naruto-kun would say if he saw you like this." Says Hinata with a smile while Iruka sweat drops and thinks. He sees an image of Naruto with folded arms and a stern gaze.

" _Idiot, it is the job of us ninja to take on dangerous missions when no one else can_." Says Naruto with a calm expression.

" _So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get to work_!" States Naruto bluntly as Iruka sweat drops and laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah, he would definitely say something like that." Chuckles Iruka with a smile. Hinata giggles and nods her head with a hum. Iruka hardens his eyes and the two pick up the pace.

" _I just hope nothing bad happens_." Thinks Iruka with some sweat running down his face. The two dash through the forest as the sun goes down.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**

Naruto and Sasuke stand side by side as the three Kunoichi stand side by side. The stare down continues as the two younger ninja hold their weapons. Sasuke has a chokuto strapped to the back of his waist.

"How did you find me?" Asks Naruto as he glances at Sasuke who glances at him.

"I heard the commotion from my camp and decide to investigate." States Sasuke as the three Kunoichi glare at the newcomer.

"Where did this brat come from?" Growls a Kunoichi with short light brown hair.

"My, my, this village sure knows how to make cute young boys." Says the Kunoichi with long dark brown hair.

"It doesn't matter," says the silver haired Kunoichi with narrowed eyes, "since we lost the documents, we take the red haired boy as compensation." The other two Kunoichi nod at the words while Naruto hums.

"Well I guess we should start this." Says Sasuke as he looks to the Kunoichi with Naruto sighing.

"Just don't get in my way," says Naruto before glancing at Sasuke, "if you do… I can't guarantee I won't kill you by accident." Sasuke glances at Naruto as the tension rises.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." Says Sasuke before he smirks, making Naruto smirk. The two groups narrow their eyes before the silver haired Kunoichi looks to Sasuke.

"I'm guessing you won't turn around and leave?" States the silver haired Kunoichi as Sasuke looks to her.

"Not a chance." Says Sasuke, making the silver haired Kunoichi sigh.

"Fine then," says the Silver haired Kunoichi before glaring at Sasuke, "you'll just have to die."

 **End Song**

"Well then," says Sasuke as he draws his chokuto and enters a stance, "shall we?" the silver haired Kunoichi snaps her eyes wide with strains converging on the pupils. She flashes through hand signs.

 **Naruto OST- Heavy Violence**

" **Katon Renkeijutsu (** **Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu** **)** ," says the silver haired Kunoichi as the two others follow her lead and weave hand signs. Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes, " **Karura (** **Garuda** **)**." The three Kunoichi, each breathe a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon. Sasuke narrows his eyes and flashes hand signs before looking to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shouts Sasuke making Naruto click his teeth and flash through hand signs.

"Don't order me around!" Says Naruto as the two breathe in.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (** **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu** **)**!" Shouts Sasuke as he breathes out a large fireball at the incoming fire dragon.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa (** **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** **)**!" Shouts Naruto as he exhales a strong gust of wind that picks up dust in its path. Sasuke's fireball becomes empowered by Naruto's wind Jutsu and creates a blazing inferno. The two Jutsu meet and cause a blinding explosion that kicks up dirt and rocks. The forest shakes from the blast as Iruka and Hinata widen their eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouts Hinata as she moves faster. The rocks fall from the sky as the three Kunoichi stand unharmed with the silver haired Kunoichi looking on. The forest is burning now from the attack with several trees on fire. The three widen their eyes when the dust clears and they see no sign of the two boys.

"Where did those brats go?" Asks the light brown haired Kunoichi as she looks around.

"Did they flee?" Asks the dark brown haired Kunoichi before the silver haired Kunoichi looks up.

"Above us!" Shouts the Kunoichi as Naruto and Sasuke come down with their weapons. The three Kunoichi separate. The silver haired Kunoichi evades by jumping forward, while the light brown haired Kunoichi evades by dodging to the right and finally the dark brown haired Kunoichi evades by dodging to the left. Naruto and Sasuke slam their swords down on the branch before Naruto glances back at the silver haired Kunoichi.

"Damn brats." Growls the silver haired Kunoichi before landing on a branch and jumping at them. Naruto throws a kunai at the Kunoichi who scoffs.

"Not good enough!" Shouts the Kunoichi as Naruto smirks. A close up of the kunai shows a sealing formula on the handle that glows before the kunai separates into four kunai, all attached with chakra.

"What!?" Shouts the silver haired Kunoichi in surprise as she is wrapped with the kunai and falls to the ground after hitting several branches. She groans and attempts to move but she is electrocuted by the chakra strings wrapped around her.

"Damn it!" Curses the silver haired Kunoichi as she reaches for a kunai and begins to slowly cut the rope. Looking from above is Naruto who looks to Sasuke.

 **End Song**

"It won't hold her forever," says Naruto making Sasuke nod his head as they both turn to the two Kunoichi, "we need to finish these two."

"I'll take the one with the long hair." Says Sasuke, making Naruto nod his head.

"Good, she's a bit weird." Says Naruto as she remembers the woman licking him. The two nod and dash at their opponents.

 **Souten Kouro- Lu Bu Theme**

"Come on!" Shouts the light brown haired Kunoichi as she throws several shuriken at the incoming Naruto. Naruto skillfully evades and weaves through the barrage of shuriken while blocking them. The branch begins to crack as Naruto moves.

" _This branch won't hold_." Thinks Naruto as he dashes closer to the Kunoichi. He looks around and sees a dead tree that has yet to be touched by the fire. The tree just so happens to be behind the Kunoichi.

"That'll do." Thinks Naruto as he gets closer to the Kunoichi. The Kunoichi sees him getting close and pulls out her sword. She swings but Naruto ducks and grabs her legs before pulling her down and over him. In the maneuver, Naruto gets on top and punches the Kunoichi in the face as the two slide on the unstable branch. Naruto raises both hands and brings them down but the Kunoichi sees it coming and blocks. As she does, the two fall right off the branch. In mid-air, the Kunoichi punches Naruto before Naruto grabs her head and slams her into the trunk of the dead tree.

"Bastard!" Growls the Kunoichi she pulls out her sword and thrust. Naruto evades the sword and attacks with his own but the Kunoichi parries. The two slams against the inside of the tree as Naruto realizes for the first time it is hollow. Naruto parries a strike before the two slam into the trunk and breakthrough the trunk. The two ninja land on a branch with several groans. The Kunoichi quickly stands and throws several shuriken before forming a ram seal. The shuriken multiply, making Naruto click his teeth and block them with his sword.

" _Too many_!" Thinks Naruto before he looks down to see a hollowed out hole in the tree. Naruto evades and slides off the branch and into the hole as the Kunoichi looks down the hole.

In the hole Naruto is having a tough time as the smoke is suffocating him. His eyes begin to hurt really badly and he loses his grip on the surface and falls deeper. He quickly latches onto the wall with chakra to stop his fall. He enters a coughing fit as the smoke assaults him. It gets to the point where Naruto can't even open his eyes.

"This is bad," says Naruto as he coughs and rubs his eyes, "m-my eyes!" Naruto thinks back to the lessons from Hiashi.

 **End Song**

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto sits in front of Hiashi who looks to him with a stern face. The two have been training nonstop and Naruto has yet to win a single match against the superior man._

" _Naruto, why do you think I win all the matches we fight?" Asks Hiashi as Naruto looks to him._

" _You are more experienced and you also have the Byakugan." States Naruto, but Hiashi sighs._

" _It is true that I have more experience than you but," says Hiashi as he looks to Naruto, "The Byakugan is not the reason for my victory." Naruto becomes confused at the statement._

" _What do you mean?" Asks Naruto with a curious expression._

" _The difference between us is I don't just use my eyes to see." Says Hiashi, further confusing Naruto._

" _You don't use your eyes to see?" Asks Naruto with a tilted head._

" _Use your senses Naruto," says Hiashi as he stands, making Naruto stand, "don't trust your eyes, they can deceive you." The lights in the room go out, making Naruto look around._

" _Wait, I can't see! How am I supposed to fight?" Asks Naruto to the darkness. Naruto is suddenly hit from behind, making him groan. He gets up and enters a stance._

" _Your senses are far greater than those around you," says Hiashi as his voice echoes in the shadows, "you can smell, taste and feel your opponents."_

" _I don't know how to do any of that!" Exclaims Naruto, a bit of his mother's attitude breaking through._

" _Focus, Naruto!" Says Hiashi as he hits Naruto three times before Naruto swings and misses. Naruto looks around but sees nothing but darkness. Naruto closes his eyes and begins to focus on his other senses. He uses his ears and picks up the slight sound of floor boards creaking. He then uses his sense of feel to feel the slight tremors of movement in the ground. Finally he uses his nose to sniff out his opponent. All of these combined paint a picture of Hiashi moving towards him. However, the picture is like an X-Ray and he sees the chakra pathways of Hiashi._

" _Defend!" Shouts Hiashi as he thrust with a palm and widens his eyes when Naruto blocks it. Hiashi attacks again with a flurry of japs, pokes and palms. Naruto blocks or evades the blows while attacking. Naruto pulls back his fist and throws a right that Hiashi blocks with both hands. Naruto tilts his head and applies more power. Naruto's fist emits a low burst of intense chakra that stuns Hiashi as Naruto punches him back. Hiashi falls to the ground before looking up to see Naruto's foot in front of his face._

" _Well done." Says Hiashi as he stands and the lights come back on. Hiashi smiles when he sees the bulging veins around Naruto's closed eyes. Naruto opens his eyes and the veins vanish but Hiashi sees the trademark pupils of the Byakugan before they vanish._

" _Always remember Naruto; use your other senses to see your opponents." Says Hiashi as Naruto bows his head._

 _Flashback over_

 **Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme**

Naruto holds onto to the wall before closing his eyes. He drowns out the nose from the fire and creaking tree. He focuses his hearing on the breathing of the Kunoichi. He sniffs the air and filters out the smoke to smell the Kunoichi. As he does this, the veins around his eyes bulge before becoming more prominent.

" **Byakugan**!" Shouts Naruto as he opens his eyes. Naruto looks around with his new eyes and takes in the wonderful sight of nearly 360 degrees. He sees Sasuke battling his opponent and they seem even in combat. He looks around some more and spots the silver haired Kunoichi still struggling to cut the chakra wire. His eyes then show all these images at once while Naruto tilts his head. He stretches his senses further and spots Iruka and Hinata running to this location. Naruto looks up with a smirk at his new found sight. Above him stands the Kunoichi who looks through the hole.

"Slippery little bastard." Says the Kunoichi before she sees the light reflect off of something. She widens her eyes and lifts her head just in time to evade a single kunai. The kunai goes straight up before losing momentum and pointing down. At that moment the kunai separates into dozens of kunai and the Kunoichi realizes they all have paper bombs on them.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouts the Kunoichi before looking to the hole and growling. She jumps down the hole as the kunai explode above her.

"Where are you?" Asks the Kunoichi. Naruto pulls himself up and flips before channeling chakra into his feet and launching up the hollow trunk. The wood beneath him cracks from the force. The Kunoichi looks around before she spots Naruto coming towards her like a rocket.

"Oh shit!" Shouts the Kunoichi as Naruto spears her back up and through the explosion and smoke. The back of the Kunoichi's flak jacket is burned and smoking as they both land on the branch. Naruto mounts her and throws several punches that make the Kunoichi cover herself up. She finally reverses their positions by grabbing Naruto's arm and flipping him on his side. She mounts him and raises her sword but Naruto sees it coming.

" **Onmyō kenhō: Tenketsushin (** **Yin-Yang Fist Art: Chakra Point Needle** **)**." States Naruto as delivers a barrage of two finger strikes at the Kunoichi. Despite only using two fingers to attack, Naruto using his enhanced strength, smiles when he hears the breaking of several bones. The Kunoichi screams out in pain as her bones break.

"Fly away." Says Naruto as he unleashes a double palm to the Kunoichi's gut. The sound of cracked ribs makes the Kunoichi yell out a she flies back. The woman rolls to a stop before spitting up blood. Naruto stands and unsheathes his katana from his back. He holds up a ram seal in front of his face.

" **Konoha-Ryū: Kumotta Gekkō (** **Leaf Style: Hazy Moonlight** **)**." States Naruto as he swings his sword in a circular motion, leaving a trace of afterimages behind. This Jutsu was created by studying, Neko's **Hazy Moon Night** and Hayate's **Moonlight**. Naruto has created a form that makes his sword difficult to follow as well as himself. The Kunoichi stands but her body is not responding correctly, making her growl as blood leaks down her mouth.

" _What's going on_?" Thinks the Kunoichi as her body is having a delayed reaction. Unknown to her, when Naruto attacked her with **Tenketsushin** , he also disabled the flow of chakra and slowed the signals from the brain to certain regions of her body. She pulls out her sword and growls before dashing forward as fast as she can but to Naruto she is full of openings with her body not responding correctly or fast enough. Naruto dashes forward with immense speed, leaving an afterimage trailing behind him.

"Die!" Shouts the Kunoichi as she swings but Naruto was already sliding in a 180 degrees spin.

" **Konoha-Ryū: Hyaku Hachi-jugiri (** **Leaf Style: 180 Slice** **)**." Says Naruto as he is crouched while facing the Kunoichi's back. Due to **Hazy Moonlight** and **Tenketsushin** , the Kunoichi could not follow Naruto and his sword or react in time.

 **End song**

Naruto stands and sheathes his sword as the Kunoichi shrieks as blood spurts from her wound. She stabs her sword into the tree trunk to keep herself up while Naruto looks to her. Naruto notices the branch is unstable as the fire burns it.

"I w-will not lose to some brat!" Growls the Kunoichi as she turns around while using her sword as a crutch.

"Give it up," says Naruto as he knows she can't fight anymore, "the longer you continue to fight, the more pain you will be in." Naruto can see the bones her broke and the bleeding of her wound. The woman takes a step forward, making Naruto narrow his eyes. He hears and sees the cracking of the branch.

"Stop, anymore and you won't survive." Says Naruto as the Kunoichi still moves forward.

"You've lost." Says Naruto as the Kunoichi stops and looks at him before her eyes turn to fury.

"Raargh!" Growls the Kunoichi as she jumps at Naruto who back flips and lands in a crouch. The Kunoichi lands and the branch snaps under her, making her eyes widen. She then looks to Naruto who widens his eyes before she falls and is consumed by the flames on the forest floor. Naruto turns his head away with sigh before turning his attention to Sasuke who appears to be having trouble.

* * *

Sasuke pants with blood running down his face and minor cuts on his body. His opponent isn't faring any better, as she has blood running down her arms and face.

"I've gotten sick of you, boy." Says the Kunoichi with narrowed eyes as she stands straighter. Sasuke smirks and places his sword in front of him.

"I've been sick of you." Says Sasuke as the Kunoichi narrows her eyes. The Kunoichi sheathes her sword and smirks.

"Very well then," says the Kunoichi as Sasuke narrows his eyes, "I guess I'll show you terror."

"Is that right?" Says Sasuke with a sarcastic tone as the Kunoichi smirks and blushes before looking her fingers.

"I love it when boys like you scream out in horror and beg me to end it." Cries the Kunoichi with a lustful look in her eyes.

"You are very sick." Says Sasuke as he dashes forward. The Kunoichi flashes through a couple of hand signs before Sasuke's vision becomes blurry.

" **Magen: Shin no Jigoku (** **Demonic Illusion: True Hell** **)**." Says the Kunoichi while licking her lips. Within the Genjutsu, Sasuke relives the worst night of his life. But instead of being a spectator, he is the victim. Everyone killed that night, Sasuke takes their place and experiences the emotions of someone about to die… over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" Shouts Sasuke while writhing on the ground as he holds his head. The Kunoichi blushes as she gets off on his screams.

"Yes, just like that!" Shouts the Kunoichi as Naruto lands on a branch overlooking the area. He widens his eyes when he sees Sasuke yelling out. Within the Genjutsu, Sasuke thinks about asking for it to stop with blank eyes before the sound of faint yelling reaches his ears. He follows the yells to a room where he spots the dead bodies of his parents and Itachi standing over them with his Sharingan blazing.

" _ **Foolish, little brother**_." Says Itachi, making Sasuke widen his eyes before they slowly narrow in rage. The walls within the Genjutsu begin to crack and Sasuke snaps his eyes open to show a fully matured **Sharingan**.

"Wake up, dumbass!" Shouts Naruto as Sasuke stands and glares at Naruto. The Kunoichi widens her eyes at the boy standing.

"Shut up, loser." Says Sasuke with his Sharingan active. Sasuke then looks to the Kunoichi who stands with wide eyes.

"H-How did you-." Starts the Kunoichi before her vision distorts. She suddenly is reliving the worst day of her life. She screams as various men converge on her. Outside the Genjutsu, Sasuke and Naruto stand looking down at her.

"She still alive?" Asks Naruto with folded arms.

"Yeah but… her mind is gone." Says Sasuke as he sheathes his sword. Sasuke looks at Naruto's eyes while Naruto looks at his.

"Your eyes are weird." Says Sasuke, making a tick mark appear on Naruto's head.

"Like you're one to talk you jerk!" Growls Naruto with some of his mother side coming out again. Suddenly the snapping of a branch makes the two look over their shoulders with a blank stare. Standing on a branch is the silver haired Kunoichi who looks positively murderous.

"You, you… you." Rants the silver haired Kunoichi as Naruto and Sasuke simply look at her blankly.

"You worthless little brats!" Shouts the silver haired Kunoichi as she draws two swords and attacks. She clashes with both the boys and they skillfully attack each other with Kenjutsu. Sasuke parries a strike before Naruto kicks the Kunoichi back. The Kunoichi flips and tosses shuriken that multiply. Naruto slams his hands together and a group of roots sprout from the ground to block the shuriken. As the roots go down, the Kunoichi dashes forward. However she widens her eyes when she sees Sasuke inhaling air. Naruto produces several shuriken with a smile on his face. The shuriken float next to him as he weaves hand signs.

" **Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken (** **Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken** **)**." Says Naruto as he infuses wind-natured chakra into the shuriken, which fly towards the Kunoichi.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (** **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** **)**." Says Sasuke as he blows out several small fireballs that overlap Naruto's shuriken. The Kunoichi skids to a stop as the fireballs reach her. The explosion rocks the area again as Naruto and Sasuke look on. Naruto looks up and spots the Kunoichi flying out of the smoke cloud. She has several shuriken in her shoulders and burn marks over her body. The Kunoichi growls before flashing through hand signs in a pattern that makes Sasuke widen his eyes.

"Naruto, water!" Shouts Sasuke, making Naruto glare at him.

"Give me an order again and I'll deal with you first." Says Naruto as he dashes in front of Sasuke and weaves three hand signs.

" **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (** **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** **)**." Shouts the Kunoichi as she breathes out a stream of fire.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki (** **Water Style: Water Wall** **)**." Says Naruto as he blows out a large wall of water that rises forward. The two attacks collide and steam blows into the three. Iruka looks up to see water falling from the sky and spots the water wall.

"There!" Shouts Hinata as Iruka moves forward. The steam disperses as Sasuke and Naruto look to the Kunoichi who seems to have become even angrier.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouts a voice, making Naruto behind the Kunoichi to see Hinata and Iruka.

"Hinata, Iruka-sensei." Says Naruto before he widens his eyes when the Kunoichi turns and throws several kunai with explosive tags.

"Hinata, dodge them!" Shouts Naruto but the tags go off and engulf Iruka and Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto vanish in a **Shunshin** with Naruto catching Hinata and Sasuke catching Iruka. Hinata is barely breathing while Iruka coughs. Naruto grips his hands tight and glares at the Kunoichi who decides to attack.

"It's over!" Shouts the Kunoichi before Naruto turns and dodges the sword strike. He then slams his fist right into the face of the Kunoichi. The face caves in before she is sent flying back and through several trees. The trail can be seen from above the trees before she stops after hitting a boulder. The Kunoichi coughs up some blood while her nose bleeds and her face is disfigured. Naruto turns of his Byakugan and looks to Hinata who breathes shallowly.

"Hinata," says Naruto before he takes of his ninja gauntlets and presses her hand to her mouth, "Hinata, I need you to bite me." Hinata looks up weakly and coughs but can't bite down.

"Hinata," says Naruto with some worry before he clicks his teeth, "don't be mad but this is the only way." Naruto then kisses Hinata, making Sasuke raise a brow. Hinata feels something warm on her lips and her body begins to heal.

"W-What is this?" Thinks Hinata before she opens her eyes to see her favorite red head, kissing her. Hinata's face and body turn as red as Naruto's hair. Naruto opens his eyes and sees Hinata before letting go of the kiss. He has a small barely noticeable blush on his face as he looks away.

"Ahem, it seems you're better." Says Naruto as steam rises from Hinata's head.

"Now before you say anything I want to defend myself by saying it was the only way to save you." Rants Naruto with a faint blush. Hinata continues to steam as Naruto talks before she says something she can't take back. Though she is not in her right mind after Naruto kissed her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Calls Hinata in a shout, making Naruto flinch.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Asks Naruto while trying to avoid eye contact.

"W-Well, I was w-wondering… ifyoucouldgotothefireworksfestivalwithme!" Says Hinata, really fast. Naruto looks at her before looking to Sasuke who smirks his cocky grin. If he weren't in such a position, Naruto would sock that smirk right of his face.

"Um… I…," starts Naruto as he begins to sweat like he was in a written exam, "the Fireworks Festival huh? Well… I guess." The last part was in a whisper. Hinata turns beet red before fainting.

"Oi, Hinata!" Shouts Naruto as he holds her. Iruka looks on with a smile while Sasuke folds his arms over his chest. The Anbu arrive on the scene and take the Kunoichi away. Two are still alive while the third is burned badly. Naruto looks to the sky and sighs.

"I have no idea how to have a date." Says Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure did when writing it. So Naruto has activated the Byakugan and I know; it's suppose to manifest at a young age but who cares?! Sasuke has gained his Sharingan and it is fully matured.**

 **Just a reminder that the Poll for which team Naruto ends up on, ends on Monday so get those votes in!**

 **Next Chapter- Snakes and Date!**


	5. Chapter 5-Snakes and Date

**Snakes and Date**

* * *

At the gates of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo sit wide eyed on their watch. Well, not exactly as the two are sleeping. Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, he also wears a standard Chunin flak-jacket. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin.

Kotetsu wakes with a yawn as he stretches. Stirred by his partners yawn, Izumo wakes and looks around. The two fail to notice a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He has a wart the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied in a pony tail.

"Good to see you too keeping your eyes open and guarding the village." Says the man with a smile as Kotetsu turns and widens his eyes.

"Y-You're-." Says Kotetsu as Izumo widens his eyes.

"No need to announce me," says the man as he walks into the village, "I'll go greet the old man myself." Izumo and Kotetsu look on in shock.

"Things are going to get lively." Smirks Kotetsu with Izumo chuckling.

In the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen sighs as he finishes a loaf of paper work. He then glances in all directions before opening a drawer. He then pulls out an orange book and opens it to a certain page. Almost immediately, he giggles with a blush on his face.

"Ahem," says a voice, making Hiruzen gulp and look behind him, "pretty good book, huh old man?"

"Jiraiya?" States Hiruzen in surprise while Jiraiya laughs.

"But," says Jiraiya before turning serious, "I'm not here to autograph it for you." Hiruzen hears the tone and puts the book away.

"Tell me." Says Hiruzen as Jiraiya leans on the window.

"They will soon be ready." Says Jiraiya, making Hiruzen take a puff of his pipe.

"Have they begun to move?" Asks Hiruzen while blowing smoke from his lungs.

"They've kept themselves busy by doing mercenary work for the Ninja villages," says Jiraiya before looking to Hiruzen, "my guess is they need money to fund their organization."

"What do you need?" Asks Hiruzen while glancing towards Jiraiya.

"I need to train Naruto before he graduates from the Academy," says Jiraiya as he rubs his hair, "but it won't be for long, at most several months."

"Hmm, Naruto's combat abilities are among the best in the Academy." Says Hiruzen, making Jiraiya chuckle.

"I've no doubt about that," says Jiraiya as he smiles, "Tsunade taught him how to really fight."

"I taught him Ninjutsu." Says Jiraiya with a smile.

"So what more does he need to learn?" Asks Hiruzen as he takes another puff of his pipe. Jiraiya looks to him and takes a scroll of his back. Hiruzen widens his eyes at the scroll.

"Summoning?!" Says Hiruzen in shock.

"Isn't he a little young?" Asks Hiruzen while Jiraiya laughs.

"I was younger than him when I learned." Says Jiraiya with a laugh before he sighs.

"The only thing is; he doesn't seem to like toads all that much." Says Jiraiya with a sheepish chuckle. Hiruzen thinks for a while before he looks to Jiraiya.

"Does it have to be toads?" Asks Hiruzen, making Jiraiya think.

"The Great Toad Sage didn't specify that it had to be toads," says Jiraiya as he thinks back, "what do you have in mind?" Hiruzen stands and walks over to a wall before pressing his hand against several panels." Jiraiya raises a brow before Hiruzen takes out a large scroll the size of the Toad Scroll. The difference between the scrolls is the Toad Scroll is red while the scroll Hiruzen has is purple. The purple scroll also has ornate gold snakes.

"Is that the Snake Scroll?" Asks Jiraiya, making Hiruzen nod and sigh sadly. Hiruzen opens the scroll to see two names. One name has been scratched over and Hiruzen looks on sadly.

"He chose his path, you aren't responsible." Assures Jiraiya as the scratched out name spells Orochimaru.

"Yeah… I'm sure this contract will do." Says Hiruzen making Jiraiya nod his head. Hiruzen taps his hand on the desk in a pattern before an Anbu with an eagle mask arrives.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" Asks Eagle with a head bow.

"I need to see Naruto Uzumaki, bring him to me." Orders Hiruzen, making Eagle nod and vanish.

 **Hyuga Estate**

Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi all sit in the training dojo. In front of the three is Naruto and Neji who both have their Byakugan active. Naruto pants as he looks at his rival and friend. Neji pants as well but smiles at the challenge. Neji used to be cold towards anyone affiliated with the main branch of the Hyuga clan but Naruto changed his views. Since then, Neji has talked with Hiashi and gained closure from his fathers' death.

Ever since the activation of his Byakugan, Naruto has trained with Hiashi and Neji. He has been seen at the Hyuga estate far more often then he used to be. Hinata pokes her fingers together with a blush thinking about tonight. Tonight is the night she goes on a date with Naruto. With the help of Hanabi, Hinata has picked out a kimono that is quite daring for herself. Hanabi has assured her that Naruto would like it.

"Hehe, Hinata-neechan, are you thinking about tonight?" Asks Hanabi with a teasing tone. Hinata turns bright red and waves her hands frantically in front of her.

"N-No, I was just thinking what I'd have for dinner!" Exclaims Hinata with a blush, making Hanabi giggle.

"Naruto, take care of Hinata tonight!" Shouts Hanabi, making Naruto lose his balance and face plant.

"Hanabi!" Cries Hinata with a blush as she covers her face with her hands. Hiashi grips his arms tighter and growls as his hair levitates. Naruto gets up from the ground with a faint blush on his face.

" _That's right, I nearly forgot about tonight_!" Thinks Naruto with some sweat going down his face.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Says Hanabi with a stern glare and pout. Naruto turns to her and waves his hand.

"O-Of course I didn't forget," says Naruto with a stutter before pointing to Hinata who "eeps", "prepare yourself for the greatest date in the world!" Hinata widens her eyes before fainting, making Hanabi giggle. Naruto on the other hand pales at the words he just said.

" _Am I an idiot_!?" Thinks Naruto while pulling his own hair. Neji has his arms folded over his chest with an amused expression. Hanabi finally wakes up Hinata while Naruto turns his head away with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh, what just happened?" Asks Hinata with a head tilt. Neji steps up and smirks to Naruto who becomes confused.

"Naruto just promised you the best date in the world." Says Neji as he points to Naruto who gapes.

"That's right, young Naruto has to keep his promise or he will never be a man." Says Hiashi with a stern nod, making Naruto pale further. Naruto buries his head in his hands with a blush.

"I'm doomed." Says Naruto. Hanabi pats him on the back with a laugh. Neji enters his stance with Naruto doing the same. Before the two can spar, Eagle appears in front of Hiashi who raises his brow.

"Lord Hiashi, the Lord Hokage would like to speak with Uzumaki-san." Says Eagle. Naruto looks to Eagle and rubs his head. Hinata looks on worried.

"Will it take long?" Asks Naruto as he looks at Eagle who looks to Naruto.

"I'm not sure, why?" Asks Eagle before Naruto gets a faint blush on his face.

"I… have… a d-date." Says Naruto, making Hinata blush and smile. Eagle sweat drops at the statement before looking to Hiashi who nods his head.

"W-Well, it shouldn't take too long." Says Eagle given that it is early morning with the sun just rising. Naruto nods before standing next to Eagle. Naruto looks to Hinata who blushes and pokes her fingers.

"S-See you tonight." Says Naruto before vanishing via **Shunshin**.

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto appears in the Hokage Tower with Eagle. The first thing he sees is Jiraiya who smiles at him. Naruto deadpans at the man before dashing forward and punching him. Jiraiya's eyes comically widen at the sudden attack as he slams into the wall.

"Good morning, pervert." Greets Naruto with his arms folded and back turned from Jiraiya. If one would look closely they would see a tiny smile on Naruto's face. Jiraiya reaches out with blood running down his face.

"N-Naruto-." Attempts Jiraiya before Naruto's foot slams on his head.

"Why has it taken all this time for you to come visit, little pervert!?" Demands Naruto as he stomps away at Jiraiya. Jiraiya continues to try to apologize before Naruto stops. Jiraiya struggles to stand and has lumps on his head.

"F-Forgive me." Tries Jiraiya while Naruto doesn't look at him. Suddenly Naruto turns and transforms.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu ( Sexy Jutsu)**." Says a feminine Naruto with red hair and a well-endowed chest. Jiraiya looks on before widening his eyes as blood runs down his face.

"Yaaahooo!" Shouts Jiraiya with a perverted smile before Naruto changes back.

"Little Pervert!" Shouts Naruto as he upper cuts Jiraiya into the ceiling. Jiraiya falls from the ceiling before standing tall.

"I am not a little pervert." Says Jiraiya with a glare while Naruto raises a brow.

"Really?" Asks Naruto before Jiraiya laughs.

"I'm a big one!" shouts Jiraiya proudly. Naruto deadpans at the man.

"I'm telling Granny Tsunade." Says Naruto, making Jiraiya pale. He bows down to Naruto with anime tears running down his face.

"P-Please don't." Says Jiraiya before Hiruzen clears his throat, making the two look to him. Naruto's eye twitches when he sees blood running down Hiruzen's nose.

"Naruto," says Jiraiya turning serious. Naruto knows the games are over by the tone of Jiraiya's voice, "you need to sign a Summoning Contract." Naruto looks to him and sighs.

"I haven't found one and no I won't sign the Toad Contract." Says Naruto making Jiraiya chuckle. Hiruzen pulls out the Snake Contract and sets it down. Naruto raises a brow at the scroll.

"What's that?" Asks Naruto, making Hiruzen open the scroll. Naruto sees two names with one crossed out. Orochimaru and Anko Mitarashi. Naruto sees the snake decorations on the seal and hums.

"So where do I sign?" Asks Naruto with a smile while Jiraiya looks to him and smiles. After writing his name in blood, Naruto is taken by Jiraiya to a training ground to summon his first animal.

"So what hand signs do I need to do?" Asks Naruto as he stands in the middle of the field with the sun high in the sky. Jiraiya laughs before flashing through hand signs as Naruto looks on.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Summoning Jutsu)**!" States Jiraiya as he slams his palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a toad appears with Jiraiya standing on top of its head. Naruto looks on in amazement having seen Jiraiya only summon small toads when he was young.

"Did you get it?" Asks Jiraiya with a chuckle at Naruto's amazed face. Naruto quickly goes through hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground. The smoke clears to show a 9 foot snake that makes Naruto look a little nervous. Jiraiya looks at the snake and feels something odd coming from it.

"So cool!" Shouts Naruto as he looks up at the snake who looks to him.

"You fool, somethings not right!" Shouts Jiraiya. The snake looks around before eyeing Naruto who yells back at Jiraiya with a tick mark on his head. Suddenly he widens his eyes when the snake wraps around him and looks him in the eyes. The coils begin to instantly crush him making him widen his eyes further and a slight bit of fear to come out.

" **Are you the one who summoned me**?" Asks the snake in a female tone that has a hypnotic after effect to it, before Naruto feels danger and substitutes with a wood replacement. The snake hums as the wood replacement turns to splinters after the snake applies some pressure.

"Naruto, it is up to you to prove you are worthy to summon their species." Says Jiraiya as he watches from a distance.

"You didn't tell me that!" Shouts Naruto in anger before the snake moves at high speeds towards him.

" _Fast_!" Thinks Naruto before dodging the fangs and flipping up on a branch. The snake wraps itself around the tree before ascending. Naruto jumps into the forest and lands on a branch. He looks around but can't see the snake. Naruto continues to look around the forest and clicks his teeth.

"Hello? I know you're there." Says Naruto as he looks around.

" **Hello, little boy**." Greets the snake, making Naruto tense. Unknown to Naruto, the snake has camouflaged itself among the trees.

" **Oh no, don't be scared** ," says the snake in a soothing, hypnotic voice, " **I'm not going to hurt you**."

"You have a funny way of proving it." Says Naruto as he switches from stance to stance in a circle.

"Listen, I don't want trouble I just want to summon your kin when I need them." Assures Naruto as he talks to the snake.

" **There's no trouble**." Says the snake as it discreetly moves around the forest while wrapping itself among the branches, cutting off Naruto's retreat.

" **Are you alone**?" Asks the snake as Naruto begins to feel some fear. Something about the snake makes him uncomfortable. It's as if it's very presence makes one lower their guard. And not only that but he feels like prey.

"My s-sensei is not far." Says Naruto as he internally curses himself for stuttering in fear. The snake hums and Naruto quickly turns thinking it was behind him. He sees nothing and takes a relaxing breath.

" **So you are alone** ," says the snake, making Naruto sweat a little, " **that's not good, we should never be alone**." Naruto widens his eyes and turns to see the snake looking at him a few feet away. The snake lowers its head and comes closer.

" **I can keep you company if you want**." Says the snake as Naruto begins to lower his guard, unconsciously. The snake begins to slither closer but not fast to alarm Naruto but slow, keeping Naruto's gaze on her.

"Who are you?" Asks Naruto as he steps back, making the snake slow its movement. The snake slithers closer and stops making Naruto confused.

" **Kaa**." Soothes the snake, giving its name. Naruto has now completely lowered his guard as Kaa moves forward.

"I meant no harm or insult for summoning you." Assures Naruto as Kaa looks to him and nuzzles her body against his face.

" **Forgive me** ," says Kaa as she wraps herself around Naruto while never losing eye contact, " **it's been some time since I was summoned**." Naruto looks into her eyes before shaking his head and noticing he has been caught.

" **Oh my** ," says Kaa with her hypnotic voice, " **not many people can break out of my hypnosis**." Naruto glares at her making Kaa hiss in curiosity.

" **Hmm, you wish to summon my kin**?" Asks Kaa, getting a nod from Naruto. Kaa seems to loosen her coils before putting her head in front of Naruto.

" **I have to say you have the skill to do so**." Says Kaa before glancing behind her to see Naruto crouched on a branch.

"Thank you." Says Naruto with a smile as the Naruto that Kaa has her coils around poofs away. Kaa curls around the branch she is on before sighing.

" **Very well** ," says Kaa having had her fun, making Naruto widen his eyes with a smile, " **but in order for you to truly be our summoner, you'd have to summon Manda**."

"Manda?" Asks Naruto as Jiraiya lands beside him.

"Yo, it looks like everything worked out." Says Jiraiya with a laugh while Naruto shakes and upper cuts him with a tick mark.

"You buffoon!" Shouts Naruto as Kaa looks on at the scene of a boy beating his sensei. After the beating Naruto has a throbbing tick mark as he looks to Kaa.

"Next time you tell me everything involved with a Jutsu, got it?" Asks Naruto while glancing back at a beaten up Jiraiya.

"H-Hai, I'm sorry." Says Jiraiya.

"So, who is this Manda?" Asks Naruto as Jiraiya stands, fully healed from the beating.

"Manda, is the boss summon of the snakes of the Ryūchi Cave." Says Jiraiya as he looks to Kaa who nods.

" **Judging by your smell** ," says Kaa as she flicks her tongue, " **you are a Toad summoner**." Naruto looks between the two.

"The Toad and Snake clans have been enemies since the dawn of time," says Jiraiya, making Naruto widen his eyes, "but even still, they have found ways to cooperate with each other."

" **More like endure the sight of each other**." Says Kaa as she slithers towards Naruto. Naruto nods his head understanding.

"But how can I summon the big boss?" Asks Naruto before Kaa bites him, making him yell out and cover his bite wound.

"What was that for?!" Demands Naruto with a glare. Kaa simply looks at him and sighs.

" **We of the Snake clan are highly poisonous** ," says Kaa as she looks at Naruto who sweats a little, " **so it is a custom that are summoners gain our immunity to all poisons**." Naruto glances at the bite spot and feels no pain.

"Also, I have an idea about how to summon Manda." Says Jiraiya as Naruto rubs his bite spot and doesn't look to him.

"Is that so?" States Naruto as he turns before he sees Jiraiya poke him with two fingers. Naruto is suddenly flung back through the forest and in a ravine.

"Eh? HUH!?" Shouts Naruto as he falls down the ravine. Kaa and Jiraiya look down the ravine.

" **A very effective plan**." Says Kaa, giving a compliment, before she sweat drops at the sight of Jiraiya with a cloud a depression and fear.

"H-He's going to kill me when he gets out of there!" Cries Jiraiya before he becomes ghostly white.

"O-Or even worse, he'll tell Tsunade." Says Jiraiya with pure fear.

" **Tsunade? You mean the Legendary Sannin who could bring down mountains with a single punch**?" Asks Kaa with Jiraiya paling at every word. She then puts her tail on his shoulder.

" **Good luck**." Says Kaa with her tail forming a thumbs up.

Naruto looks down the seemingly bottomless ravine and begins to panic. He looks to the side of the walls and channels his chakra.

" _Got to grab onto the edge_!" Panics Naruto in his head as he tries to grab the side of the ravine. As he latches on his widens his eyes at the wetness of the rocks.

" _Shit_!" Thinks Naruto as he falls deeper into the ravine. Naruto can hear his heartbeat becoming faster as he looks down the ravine.

" _Is this how I'm going to die_?" Thinks Naruto with wide eyes. Suddenly he sees flashes of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hiruzen, Neko, Inu, and Hinata. Naruto's eyes narrow before he bites his finger and flashes through hand signs. Deep inside him a pair of red eyes open before a smirk is seen before the eyes close.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Summoning Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto as a large puff of smoke goes off under him. He lands on something hard and rolls to a stop. Naruto stands and looks around before checking if he summoned the right thing. He widens his eyes at the sheer size of the summon he called. Kaa looks down the ravine and hisses at the sight of the massive snake.

" **This should be good** ," says Kaa as she lounges on a tree with her head looking down the ravine, " **Manda is not one who likes to be summoned**." Naruto looks down at the massive snake he is on and begins to pale at the aura this ones giving off. Suddenly the snake moves and Naruto falls on the coils.

"Ow." Says Naruto as he rubs his head before widening his eyes when the snake looks at him.

" **Hmm**." Says Manda with narrowed eyes. Naruto opens his mouth in shock and amazement at the sight of the large purple snake whose coils are tunneled within the walls of the ravine.

" **Well** ," says Manda with narrowed eyes at Naruto who can't seem to form words, " **what should be your punishment for summoning me, little bug**?" Naruto can immediately tell that this guy is snobbish and arrogant but he can back it up.

" **Perhaps, I should just eat you**." Hisses Manda while flicking out his tongue making Naruto stand and quickly bow his head in respect. While he may have summoned Manda, that doesn't mean he has to listen to Naruto and take orders.

"Lord Manda, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," greets Naruto, making Manda hum at the respectful tone, "I would like to become an official contract holder of the Snake Contract." Manda looks to the color bone of Naruto and notices a familiar scent from the no longer existent bite mark.

" **And I suppose you think I should just roll over and follow your orders**?" States Manda with a hiss of anger, making Naruto shake his head quickly.

"N-No, but if you could help we when I need it and when you are not otherwise preoccupied, I would appreciate it." Says Naruto with sweat running down his face. Manda hisses at Naruto before looking up.

" **Where the hell am I, little boy**?" Asks Manda, making Naruto widen his eyes at not being called bug. Manda looks to him and narrows his eyes.

" **Well**!?" Hisses Manda, louder, making Naruto stutter.

"Um well we're in a ravine and I was hoping you could get me- us out." Says Naruto with a chuckle. Manda looks at the boy and seems to be in thought.

" ** _To summon me he would have to expend a large amount of chakra_** ," thinks Manda as he looks over the chuckling boy, " ** _and by the looks of it he seems unfazed by the amount needed and used_**."

" **If you fall off you will be eaten by me**." Says Manda, making Naruto's laughter die in his throat. Manda's body tenses before, quick as lightning, he ascends from the ravine. Naruto struggles to hold onto the fast moving snake. Manda tunnels into the side of the ravine, making Naruto widen his eyes as rocks come towards him. Naruto punches and kicks the rocks apart while maintaining his foothold on Manda.

Kaa feels the movement under the earth and wraps around several branches to maintain her balance. Jiraiya stands on the same tree and sighs in relief. Suddenly Manda resurfaces with Naruto on his back. Jiraiya looks up at Manda to see just how big he is. He is far bigger and longer than Gamabunta and by the looks of him, he could swallow Gamabunta whole. And being a snake, he's still growing.

" **Hmm, I'm impressed you managed to keep your feet on me**." Says Manda as he glances up at a panting Naruto whose eyes are wide at the sight of the village, a few miles away. Manda looks down and spots Kaa who slithers up the tallest tree.

" **Kaa, I see you given this boy our immunity to poison**." Says Manda with his gaze softening ever so lightly.

" **Yes I did, father**." Says Kaa, making Naruto gape. Manda lowers his head to the ground, making Naruto hop off. Manda raises his head and looks down at Naruto.

" **Very well boy, I'll allow you to summon us** ," says Manda making Naruto shout and jump for joy, his mother's attitude coming out, " **Kaa will teach you the various Jutsu our summoners can use**." Kaa wraps around Naruto in a seductive way, making Naruto blush.

" **It would be my pleasure**." Hisses Kaa while Naruto clears his throat. Manda poofs away in white smoke as Naruto looks to Kaa with an innocent smile.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Asks Naruto making Kaa point her tail to a dust trail that is heading towards the village. Naruto's eyes glow red before he forms a Cheshire cat like grin on his face. Jiraiya's girly screams are heard all the way to the village.

 **Later that night**

At the Hyuga Estate, Hinata waits near the front gates with a lavender kimono over her. The kimono seems to show off Hinata's body, a little more than she is used to. However, Hanabi was unmoving and promised Naruto would love it. So here she is with a blush on her face, waiting for Naruto.

"Ahem." Says a voice making Hinata perk up and look to her right to see Naruto in a red kimono with a faint blush on his face. Hinata, looks at Naruto in amazement and blushes.

"H-How do I look?" Asks Naruto as he turns his head away. Behind him, watching from a distance is Sakura and Ino who give each other the thumbs up. Naruto literally chased them down and forced them to help him for his date.

"I can't believe he forced us to help him." Says Sakura with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess even Naruto can be scary when he wants to be." Says Ino as she shudders at Naruto glowing red eyes.

"S-So, I believe she should get dinner first." Says Naruto as he extends his arm in an inviting manner. Hinata head explodes with steam before she quickly recovers.

"H-Hai." Says Hinata as she holds arms with Naruto who still has a faint blush. The two walk around the village and play several games before the fireworks start. Naruto takes Hinata to Ichiraku Ramen where the owner has made special seats and fixed up the place for Naruto. Naruto sweat drops at the sight of Hinata eating more ramen than him.

"I-It's really good." Says Hinata with a blush as Naruto nods his head with a smile. The date goes by just as Naruto had envisioned it, making his ego skyrocket. However, Hinata smiles at having learned what he had planned by Sakura and Ino and strove to great lengths to make sure everything went as he had envisioned. Near the end of the night, Naruto sits with Hinata by his side as the fireworks are about to start.

"Hey Hinata?" Asks Naruto without looking at her. Hinata looks to him with a tilted head.

"Why do you care about me, Hinata?" Asks Naruto as he has never felt a bond like this before. Hinata pokes her fingers together with a blush. She suddenly gets a teasing look in her eyes.

"I'd feel bad if I abandoned a dog drenched in the rain." Says Hinata with an innocent tone while Naruto gapes.

" _She's putting me on the same level as a dog_?!" Thinks Naruto in shock. A lone tear falls to the ground as Naruto looks down with a comical expression.

"Wait, that's not right," says Hinata with a worried face, "I feel sorrier towards Naruto-kun than towards a dog."

" _Now I'm lower than a dog_?!" Thinks Naruto with a comical expression. Hinata giggles at his reaction before she blushes.

"Y-You want to know the real reason I like you, Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata, making Naruto look to her. The fireworks illuminate the night as Naruto nods.

"T-Then close your eyes." Says Hinata with a blush, making Naruto shrug and close his eyes. Suddenly he feels something soft against his lips, making him open his eyes to see Hinata kissing him. Naruto falls into the kiss and the two stay connected. After a while the kiss is stopped as Hinata pants.

"I d-don't like you Naruto-kun," says Hinata as she looks up at him with a blush, "I l-love you." Naruto blushes at the confession before cupping Hinata's face, making Hinata surprised.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata before Naruto kisses her. Hinata looks up as Naruto releases the kiss with a smile.

"I love you, Hinata." Says Naruto making Hinata turn beet red and steam to rise from her head. In the next second she faints onto Naruto who smiles as he looks into the night sky.

"Ero-sennin, is going to freak when I tell him I got a girlfriend." Says Naruto with a laugh as he rubs Hinata's head.

* * *

 **Ok guys here is the latest chapter! So Naruto has successfully summoned Manda. I added Kaa because I loved the Jungle Book 2016 and the voice always sent chills up my spine. Naruto and Hinata have gone on their date and I have to say it went well.**

 **Also the poll is now closed and the winner is… Team 7! Now I really didn't care what team Naruto ended up on because it really won't affect the story that much. I will add Hinata and Naruto moments through the story.**

 **Next Chapter- Graduation and Team**


	6. Chapter 6-Graduation and Team

**Graduation and Team**

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 - Morning**

It is early morning within the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun has just begun to rise and break through a window of the Hyuga Estate. Sleeping in her bed is Hinata who sleeps with a peaceful expression on her face. Now at the age of 15, Hinata has grown taller and her body has developed. She still has her hair kept short. The sun hits the face of the sleeping girl, making her eyes flutter open. She blinks her eyes before looking out the window.

"I have to get ready." Says Hinata softly before placing her hand on the bed. She perks up when she touches something hard. She hears a groan from the other side of the bed making her nervous. She shakily looks to the other side to see the covers over a lump. Gathering her courage, Hinata takes the covers off to see Naruto with his chest exposed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Exclaims Hinata with her face beet red. Naruto has also grown at the age of 15, he is now one of the tallest in his class and his red hair is now waist-length and tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Though in bed is hair is fully out. He has copied this hair style from Jiraiya. Hinata has steam coming from her blushing face before Naruto groans as the sun hits his face.

"Hinata, go back to sleep." Says Naruto as he grabs her and pulls her close. Hinata "eeps" with a blush at the closeness of Naruto who sleeps softly. This has become a daily occurrence as Naruto and Hinata would spend so much time with each other that when they returned, they would immediately go to bed.

"It's time to wake up, N-Naruto-kun." Says Hinata as she looks at the sleeping Naruto with a soft smile. Naruto continues to sleep as Hinata pokes his cheek.

"Wake up or… I'll k-kiss you." Says Hinata with a blush before fretting and putting her hands over her face. Naruto still sleeps making Hinata giggle before wiggling out of his arms. She gets up and stretches before getting dressed for the day.

"N-Naruto-kun, we won't have time to eat breakfast if you don't wake up." Says Hinata as she gets her hair done with a smile. Naruto groans and turns over to wear Hinata is with his eyes still closed.

"Hinata, come back to sleep." Says Naruto in his sleep, making Hinata blush as he opens the covers in an inviting manner. Hinata stops what she's doing and stutters as she sees Naruto's bare chest.

"Hurry up." Says Naruto in his sleep. Hinata steps forward with a blush.

"Um… e-excuse me." Says Hinata as she enters the bed and snuggles close to Naruto. Hinata is flushed and has a soft smile on her face as Naruto wraps his arms around her.

 **End Song**

An hour later two blurs run through the village, dodging people and obstacles. Naruto has a faint blush on his cheeks as he jumps to the top of a building with Hinata right behind him who is beet red. Naruto looks back to Hinata who squeaks. Naruto wears a black Anbu flak jacket with scarlet trimming and the Uzumaki swirl on his back, over a black long sleeve shirt. He wears ninja shoulder guards and gauntlets. On his back is a katana, with the grip being wrapped in bandages. The sheath of the sword is also wrapped in the middle.

"I'm sorry." Says Naruto as he looks forward, making Hinata shake her head.

"N-No, it was my fault," says Hinata as she remembers joining Naruto in bed after having already awoken, "but… you said hurry up."

"Huh?" Says Naruto having not heard Hinata who spoke the last words softly. Hinata glows beet red before shaking her head.

"N-Never mind!" Exclaims Hinata with a blush. The two land at the Academy doors before Naruto sighs in relief.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life**

"Hinata!" Calls a voice, making Naruto glare and look to see Kiba riding Akamaru. Hinata waves to Kiba while Naruto wraps an arm around Hinata who blushes. Kiba growls at the closeness of the two before stopping.

"Naruto, it's not like you to be early." Says Kiba stiffly while Naruto looks to him.

"Luckily I have Hinata to wake me up." Says Naruto with a smirk, making Kiba grow a tick mark. Hinata blushes at the implication.

"Too bad she couldn't help your grades, Dead-Last." Says Kiba with a smirk. Despite his combat skills, Naruto is not very good at studying as he simply finds it boring. Naruto grows a tick mark on his head and his gaze turns dark.

"Huh?!" Says Naruto, getting right in Kiba's face as Kiba growls.

"Your grades aren't that much better, Flea Bag." Says Naruto with a glare.

"What?" Growls Kiba as sparks fly from their eyes.

"P-Please no fighting." Cries Hinata as she hugs Naruto and looks up at him with watery eyes. Naruto gasps with a faint blush on his face.

"U-Understood." Says Naruto while turning his head away but smirking at Kiba who turns red with anger while Akamaru whines. Suddenly Kiba smells Hinata's scent on Naruto.

"Oi, why do you smell like Hinata?!" Demands Kiba while pointing at Naruto who deadpans at him.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Asks Naruto with a blank expression at how demeaning it sounded. Naruto suddenly smirks and pulls Hinata closer.

"Well it should be obvious," says Naruto as he leans close to Hinata who is beet red, "shouldn't it, Hinata?" Kiba yells out in anger while Hinata places her head in her hands.

As the hour goes by, the doors open and Naruto enters the classroom. He sits with Hinata who blushes at the close proximity. Sasuke enters the classroom and the two make eye contact. The temperature of the room suddenly drop as the two glare at each other. Sasuke wears a flak jacket over a long-sleeved blue shirt with a high collar, white pants and white arm-warmers. Attached to the back of his waist is a chokuto. Despite them working together to defeat the Taki Kunoichi, Naruto and Sasuke seem to not get along. Sasuke smirks and looks at him.

"I had thought you would be kicked out of the Academy for being so dumb, loser." Says Sasuke with a smirk as Naruto's grip tightens and he splinters the table he's at. Hinata sweat drops at the table cracking from a simple grip.

"Oh, you've got some balls to talk to me like that." Says Naruto as he glares at Sasuke who glares back.

"I thought you'd be kicked out for spreading that disease, jerk." Says Naruto as sparks fly between the two.

"Disease?" Says Sasuke with a glare.

"Ah, never mind it was just you being an emo." Says Naruto, making Sasuke grow a tick mark. Suddenly the class begins to shake as the students hear yelling. Naruto smirks and looks at Sasuke.

"They're coming for you, Sasuke-chan." Laughs Naruto while Sasuke grows several more tick marks. Sasuke sits next to Naruto who glares at him with Hinata on his right side. The doors burst open as Sakura and Ino arrive.

"First!" Shout the girls before they glare at each other. Despite their fangirlish attitude, Sakura and Ino are no pushovers in their Ninja Arts. Sakura has learned Medical Ninjutsu to support her "love". Still she is no match in a fight against Naruto.

"Hinata?" Asks Naruto in a serious tone, making Hinata look to him.

"What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata with a tilted head.

"They're coming over here, aren't they?" Asks Naruto as Hinata looks back to see Sakura and Ino running towards her.

"H-Hai." Says Hinata, making Naruto click his teeth. Sakura and Ino stop right in front of Naruto with deadly glares.

"Oi… Naruto… move." Demand Sakura and Ino with dark glares befitting girls in love. Naruto raises his head and looks at them.

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Asks Naruto with a deadly tone but to the girls credit, they didn't back down. Naruto clicks his teeth and looks at Sasuke.

"Go sit somewhere else and take your fangirls with you." Says Naruto with a glare. Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at Naruto.

"No." Says Sasuke plainly.

"You move, Naruto!" Shouts Ino and Sakura as Naruto growls. Hinata looks on worriedly before the doors open and Iruka comes in.

 **End Song**

"The final year of the Ninja Academy is nearly over." Says Iruka as he looks at the students gathered. He smiles as he sees some of the faces from the 1st year. Mizuki enters the classroom with his fake smile in place.

"Today is your graduation test." Says Iruka, making some of the students groan. Iruka sweat drops at their reactions before he sighs with a smile.

"When I call your name, please come up and do the Basic 3 Jutsu and an Elemental or clan Jutsu of your choice." Says Iruka. Since they are 15, the students should be able to mold their chakra into an Elemental Ninjutsu, those who can't will fail.

"Shino Aburame, you're first." Says Iruka getting the silent teen to stand and walk to the front of the class. Shino does the three Basic Jutsu before making a clone out of bugs. Naruto ignores the rest of the test and lies his head down, making Hinata smile softly and rub his head. Hinata hums a tone as Naruto sleeps before Hinata is called up. Sasuke passes his test and ends it with the **Fireball Jutsu**.

 **Naruto OST 1 - I Said I'm Naruto**

"Naruto… Naruto." Calls Iruka before he sweat drops at the sight of Naruto sleeping. Hinata blushes before poking Naruto several times, making the teen stir.

"What's wrong?" Asks Naruto sleepily while Hinata points to Iruka who has a tick mark.

"Get up you idiot!" Shouts Iruka with his head enlarging. Naruto stands with a yawn and makes his way to the front of the class with Mizuki narrowing his eyes.

" _That brat, no matter what I do he still passes_." Thinks Mizuki as he had tried to sabotage Naruto for the past 3 years but each time Naruto still passed. Naruto looks to Iruka whose tick mark throbs.

"Do the basic three." Says Iruka as Naruto forms a one handed ram seal. A poof of smoke goes off and clears. Iruka's jaw hits the floor when he sees the results

" **Oiroke no Jutsu ( Sexy Jutsu)**." Says Naruto with a seductive tone. Naruto's hair is now smooth and straight with it reaching his butt. Naruto winks at Iruka who flies back with a nose bleed.

"Hahaha, you'll never learn!" Laughs Naruto before the sound of a punch is heard. Naruto, now sporting a lump on his head looks to Iruka.

"Do the Clone Jutsu." Says Iruka after clearing his throat and wiping his nose. Naruto forms a ram seal and several poofs of smoke go off. Standing in front of Iruka and the class are 7 perfect copies of Naruto.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( Shadow Clone Jutsu)**." Says all 7 Narutos'. Iruka stares with wide eyes at the use of a high level Jutsu.

"Ok Naruto, use the Substitution Jutsu." Says Iruka as Naruto nods his head. Iruka picks up several kunai. He throws them with pin point accuracy and hits a wood replacement.

"Ok Naruto, preform an Elemental Jutsu of your choice." Says Iruka as he knows Naruto has passed. Naruto steps outside and spots the targets. Naruto flashes through three hand signs before his cheeks bulge.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa ( Raging Waves)**." States Naruto as water gushes from his mouth like a water fall. The wave of water hits the targets and destroys them with the sheer force and volume of the water. Naruto looks at the damage while messing with his hair.

"Ah, I went a little overboard." Says Naruto. Iruka writes down the results and smiles at his students.

"Congratulations you all, you have successfully graduated from the Academy." Says Iruka as he takes the students into the class and gives them their headbands.

"Naruto," calls Iruka, making Naruto walk to him, "Lord Jiraiya wanted me to give you this." Iruka passes Naruto a special headband. Naruto's headband his horned like Jiraiya's but instead the Kanji for "oil" it has the symbol of the Hidden Leaf.

"I considered it an honor to train you all," says Iruka as he smiles, "all of you are free to spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want." The teens cheer with smiles while Naruto yawns with Shikamaru.

 **End Song**

 **Evening**

The sun has begun to set as Naruto and Hinata walk home. Naruto looks to the sky and smiles at how the clouds appear red in the setting sun. Hinata watches him and blushes at how beautiful he looks in the light of the setting sun. Naruto then turns to her making Hinata blush harder.

"What's wrong?" Asks Naruto with Hinata shaking her head.

"N-Nothing." Assures Hinata while waving her hands in front of her.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Nine Tail Demon Fox**

Naruto smiles at her before his nose twitches as a breeze passes by him. Naruto's eyes look to the outskirts of the village, making Hinata confused.

"Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata as she sees Naruto's expression turn serious.

"Hinata, sorry but can you walk from here?" Asks Naruto as he looks to Hinata who looks into his eyes. Hinata smiles before nodding her head.

"Hai." Smiles Hinata as the wind picks up. Naruto smiles as his hair blows in the wind.

"I'll see you soon." Assures Naruto before he vanishes via **Shunshin**. Naruto lands on top of a building with narrowed eyes as he looks to the forest.

" _What's going on_?" Thinks Naruto as he jumps into the forest and dashes through the trees at high speeds. A mile in front of him is Mizuki who wears an evil grin as he clutches a large scroll while jumping through the trees.

"Hehe, this was too easy." Laughs Mizuki as he flips onto a branch. He looks at the scroll with a smile.

"To think the security on the Scroll of Sealing was so lax." Says Mizuki before he crouches and prepares to take off. He stops and looks behind him with a gasp.

"Someone's coming." Says Mizuki with some sweat coming down the side of his face.

" _Anbu? No, they shouldn't even know yet_." Thinks Mizuki with some panic. Mizuki growls and tightens his grip on the scroll.

" _No… my path to power lies with this scroll and my mission to give it to Lord Orochimaru_." Rants Mizuki in his head. Suddenly he lifts his head in surprise as he senses the individual gaining.

' **What?! Just how fast is this guy**?!" Thinks Mizuki as he takes off. As he does, a foot lands on the branch he was on, for a split second before taking off. Unknown to Mizuki, having been trained by his Anbu guards, Naruto is a master of the Pursuit Jutsu which involves tracking an opponent and using as little energy as possibly to chase them.

"Is that?" Thinks Naruto with wide eyes before they narrow. Naruto lands on a branch before propelling off of it and flying by Mizuki. Naruto grips a tree trunk with chakra and swings around it before planting two feet in the face of Mizuki who is caught by surprise with Naruto maneuver.

 **End Song**

 **Naruto OST 1 - Nervous**

"Good evening, Mizuki-sensei." Greets Naruto with folded arms. Mizuki rubs his face after recovering from the attack. Naruto's eyes lock onto the Scroll of Sealing. Despite not being academic in class, Naruto knows the scroll is important, having dozed in and out of the lesson.

"Heh, I was worried over this?" Scoffs Mizuki as he stands and looks to Naruto who stands tall, looking down on Mizuki from a higher branch.

"As an official ninja of the village," says Naruto with closed eyes before they snap open, "I can't allow you to take that scroll." Mizuki looks to him and starts laughing.

"Allow me?" Laughs Mizuki before his eyes gain an angry look.

"Don't make me laugh," growls Mizuki as he takes out a large shuriken, "you can't possible stop me!" Mizuki throws the shuriken at Naruto who sees it coming and flips over it. As he does he grabs the shuriken before tossing it back at Mizuki who widens his eyes and jumps to dodge. The shuriken cuts right through several branches before imbedding itself in the trunk of a tree. Mizuki lands in a crouch on a branch. Naruto lands on the branch in front of him before Mizuki smiles.

"Tell me, Naruto," says Mizuki with a sick smirk on his face that makes Naruto narrow his eyes, "do you know why you've always been shunned by the villagers?" Naruto scoffs and shrugs with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care." Says Naruto having learned to ignore the glares of others.

"Well what if it tell you I know the reason?" Says Mizuki, making Naruto glare.

"The reason everyone glares at you is because the Fox Demon that destroyed our village 15 years ago is sealed inside you, you are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Laughs Mizuki as he pulls out another shuriken.

"Now die, Naruto!" Shouts Mizuki as Naruto stands with his eyes shadowed. Mizuki laughs die in his throat as Naruto catches the shuriken and shatters it with his bare hands.

"I see, all this time I thought I had done something wrong," says Naruto before his eyes narrow to Mizuki, "but instead I learn I am the only thing protecting this village from certain destruction." Mizuki glares at the teen in front of him.

"Protecting?! You're a monster!" Shouts Mizuki, making Naruto shake his head and shrug.

"Says the bastard who is about to sell out his village." Says Naruto before entering a stance.

"Mizuki…," says Naruto as he stares into the Chunin's eyes, "thank you." Mizuki widens his eyes at the statement before he growls and dashes towards Naruto. Naruto blocks his attacks before he hits Mizuki with a spinning back fist to the gut and head-butts him back. Mizuki flies back and holds his head while yelling out.

"Damn you! Shit!" Growls Mizuki before his eyes widen when Naruto appears behind him. Naruto enters a stance as his fist glow with chakra. Mizuki turns and steps back as Naruto steps forward.

" **Onmyō kenhō: Tengoku no Ikari ( Yin-Yang Fist Art: Heaven's Wrath)**." Says Naruto as he socks Mizuki right in his kidney with an uppercut, making the Chunin cough up blood and spit. Naruto then hits him with two uppercuts that launch Mizuki into the air before Naruto stands straight and waves his hand in a circular motion around himself. As Mizuki comes down, Naruto delivers a double palm strike to Mizuki's abdomen which caves in from the force and launches Mizuki back into and through the tree trunk. Naruto stands tall as the tree falls and picks up dust. As the dust clears it shows Mizuki who is out cold.

 **End Song**

"Hmph, way too easy." Says Naruto with folded arms as Iruka lands behind him.

"Naruto, where's Mizuki?" Asks Iruka before he spots a beaten Mizuki on the ground. Soon after, the Anbu arrive and debrief Naruto before he is free to go.

The next Morning, Naruto takes his picture for his Ninja Registration Form. Naruto then met Konohamaru who is the grandson of the Third Hokage. Naruto being who he is, got mad at Konohamaru who blamed Naruto for tripping him. Naruto with a bit of his mother coming out, slammed his fist right into the skull of the poor boy. Konohamaru would then follow Naruto and ask him to train him. Naruto initially refused by Konohamaru stroked his ego by calling him "Boss Man". After training, Konohamaru explains to Naruto that the reason he wants to be the next Hokage was so that people can see him as more than just the grandson of the Third Hokage.

Konohamaru's personal trainer, Ebisu, finds Naruto and Konohamaru. Ebisu tells Konohamaru to come with him, but Konohamaru refuses. After announcing that he is learning how to beat his grandfather in order to become Hokage, Konohamaru performs the Sexy Technique. Worried that Konohamaru is becoming a delinquent due to Naruto, Ebisu tries to pull Konohamaru away with him. Naruto angered by being called delinquent uses the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to fight Ebisu who is overly confident of his superior skills. Naruto then preforms **Hāremu no Jutsu** making Ebisu spurt blood and fall unconscious. After the "fight", Konohamaru declares Naruto his rival, making Naruto smirk and walk off.

 **Naruto OST 1 - I Said I'm Naruto**

Naruto wakes up in his bed and stretches before getting up. He quickly dresses himself and smiles as he puts on his forehead protector. Naruto smiles softly at being one step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage. With not enough time to eat, Naruto dashes out of his apartment and lands on the streets. He rushes down the streets before stopping at the Hyuga Estate.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Greets a Hyuga guard as Naruto waves.

"Lady Hinata went ahead." Says the guard making Naruto say a quick thanks before taking off. Naruto dashes to the academy and opens the doors before spotting Hinata. He then sees Kiba making his way over to her, making Naruto dash by him and sit next to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata." Greets Naruto with his arm slung across her shoulder, making the poor girl steam with a blush.

"G-Good morning, N-Naruto-kun." Greets Hinata while poking her fingers together as Naruto smirks at Kiba who practically bursts into flames while growling. Naruto then perks up and looks to his left to see Sasuke with closed eyes. Sasuke then opens his eyes and the two stare at each other.

"Ah." State both the teens before they turn away with "Hmphs". Hinata sweat drops at the two before finding something to distract Naruto with.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you think we'll be on the same team?" Asks Hinata with a stutter and blush. Naruto looks to her before leaning back with a dark sigh, making Hinata sweat drop.

"Yeah, team." Says Naruto darkly as he glances at Sasuke.

" _Huh? That response seemed more sharp-edged than usual_." Thinks Hinata with a sheepish chuckle.

"Ha, maybe we'll be on the same team." Smiles Kiba as Naruto glares at him.

"Even if you are, you touch her I kill you." Says Naruto darkly, making Akamaru whine with his head down. Kiba gulps at the threat before Hinata hugs Naruto.

"K-Kiba's just joking," assures Hinata as she gazes at Naruto, "besides… I will only ever love you." Naruto blushes at the statement while Kiba cries anime tears for being dismissed as a jokester. Naruto lifts Hinata's chin and kisses her, making several Kunoichi blush while Sasuke grunts. The moment is ruined when the distinct noise of rumbling enters the ears of Naruto. The doors burst open as Sakura and Ino yell out.

"Oh great." Groans Naruto as he glances to the doorway. Sakura looks around and spots Naruto or rather Sasuke. Sakura runs towards Sasuke before stopping in front of Naruto who glares.

"Move it, Naruto." Growls Sakura before Naruto grows tick marks on his head.

"What was that?" Demands Naruto as he glares at Sakura who glares back. The two slam their foreheads against each other with grinding teeth.

"N-Naruto-kun." Calls Hinata as she moved down a table. Naruto looks to Sakura and Ino and scoffs before joining Hinata.

 **End Song**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Naruto OST 1 - Glued State**

The Jonin all gather around Hiruzen's crystal ball and watch the teens. Kurenai Yuhi smiles at Hinata who has gained for more confidence since she has dated Naruto. Asuma chuckles at the teens as he sees Sakura and Naruto arguing. Kakashi chuckles sheepishly at the teens.

"So we've got Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki as the top Genin this year." Says Asuma as he watches the events in the classroom.

"Yeah but… Naruto's grades are sorely lacking." Says a Jonin.

"That's not surprising as those who decided to teach him, sabotaged his learning." Says Asuma as he takes a puff of his cigarette.

"But despite that, he has proven that he is not stupid just no longer willing to learn from those he deems unfit to teach him." Says Hiruzen as he watches Naruto.

"His combat abilities are on par with Sasuke's." Says Kakashi as he looks at the teens.

"So, have you all chosen?" Asks Hiruzen, making Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai nod their heads.

"I heard he beat Mizuki." Says a Jonin with some doubt.

"That's putting it lightly," says another Jonin, "apparently Mizuki won't gain any movement for 6 months."

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Thinks Kakashi as he sees Naruto growing anger at the fan girls.

 **End Song and Start Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**

Back in the classroom, Naruto shakes with barely controlled anger at the loud voices of the fan girls. Hinata pokes her fingers together before Naruto turns around and glares at the cause of all this. Sasuke looks up to see Naruto crouched on his desk.

"It's because of you that this class can't keep quiet in the mornings." Growls Naruto, while Sasuke glares.

"You point?" Asks Sasuke as the two stare off.

"Lay off, Naruto!" Shouts Ino with the others nodding their heads. Naruto turns to them with darkened eyes.

"You girls, shut up." Says Naruto as his hair waves behind him.

"Once I'm done with him, you're next." Says Naruto as the girls gulp at how scary he looks. Someone behind Naruto rises from his seat while laughing and bumps Naruto who begins to fall forward. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen comically in slow motion. Hinata sees the two converging and widens her eyes in fright.

"No!" Shouts Hinata as she palms both in the stomach sending them away from each other.

"Oof!" Shout both Naruto and Sasuke as they fall to the ground.

"W-Why, Hinata?" Asks Naruto was he holds his stomach while Sasuke groans on the ground. Hinata pokes her fingers together with a blush as she sits beside Naruto.

"Y-You… can't k-kiss anyone but me!' Shouts Hinata with a blush, making Naruto sit up and pat her head.

"That's not what I meant," says Naruto before pointing to Sasuke who sits up and grunts, "Why didn't you just hit him?"

"Eh?" Says Hinata with a blush while Sasuke glares at the two.

"Idiot." Growls Sasuke. Naruto's ears twitch at the name and he glares. Naruto attempts to strangle Sasuke but Hinata holds him back. Iruka walks in the class with a smile before he sweat drops at the fan girls and Hinata holding back Naruto.

"Just let me give him one punch!' Growls Naruto as the girls grit their teeth and hold him back.

"No, stop it you idiot!" Shouts Sakura as she puts Naruto in a head-lock.

"Sit down and shut up!" Shouts Iruka as they all look to him while sitting in their seats. Naruto clicks his teeth with Hinata right next to him. Iruka sighs at the teens before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Your teams have been assigned." Says Iruka as Hinata practically squeezes Naruto into her chest. Naruto flails around and waves his arm.

"C-Calm down, Hinata!" Panics Naruto in a muffled tone.

"Team 10 will be: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." Says Iruka as Ino groans and slams her head down.

"Team 8 will be: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka…, and… Hinata Hyuga." Says Iruka as Hinata turns pale white while Naruto stops moving. Kiba whoops with his hand in the air.

"No!" Shouts Hinata as she crushes Naruto in a hug and the teens sweat drop at the sound of breaking bones. Hinata hugs Naruto close and looks down sadly.

" _I won't be on Naruto's team_." Thinks Hinata as Naruto stands with shadowed eyes. He then turns to Shino and Kiba who both gulp while Akamaru whines.

"You two, if anything happens to Hinata… I'll kill you." Says Naruto with a dead serious tone. Naruto then looks directly at Kiba.

"If you need to rut, go find another dog." Says Naruto making Kiba growl. Suddenly Naruto pales and looks to Iruka who gulps.

"Wait… no… you didn't." Says Naruto while taking a step back with a fearful expression.

"Ahem… Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha… and… "Gulp" Naruto Uzumaki." Says Iruka with some sweat running down his face. Sasuke slams his head down while Sakura cheers. Naruto comically begins to corrode away.

"What the hell!?" Shouts Naruto.

* * *

 **Ok guys here's the latest chapter.**

 **So I've been trying to add OSTs when I can find a song that fits the moment. I think I've done okay.**

 **Next Chapter- Survival Test! Kakashi Hatake?**


	7. Chapter 7-Survival Test

**Survival Test?**

 **Kakashi Hatake!**

* * *

It is late morning in the Leaf Village as the sun shines on the sleeping face of Naruto. Naruto groans before opening his eyes and looking at the clock. He stands from his bed and stretches before heading to the kitchen. He opens his fridge and takes an apple and milk. He then pours himself a bowl of cereal while munching on his apple.

"Hmm, I feel I am forgetting something." Says Naruto as he eats his cereal. Suddenly his eyes widen and he spits out his cereal.

"I'm late!" Exclaims Naruto before quickly dressing and rushing out his door. Naruto rushes through the village becoming nothing but a red blur before he skids to a stop at the Academy. He bursts through the doors and runs to his class. He hears his fellow graduates and smiles, knowing Iruka hasn't arrived yet. Naruto opens the door and smiles when he sees the teens.

"I made it." Says Naruto with a sigh of relief. Hinata waves to Naruto who smiles and sits by her before wrapping his arm around her. Hinata slightly blushes at the contact but since they've dated for a while, she has gotten used to it… a little.

"Hah, thought you'd be late for sure." Laughs Kiba at the fact Naruto was almost late on his first official day as a ninja.

"Tch, I see they still allow mutts in the class." Says Naruto with a smirk while Kiba growls with Akamaru barking in anger.

"Everyone likes dogs but nobody likes an idiot." Says Kiba, making Naruto scoff before looking to Hinata.

"I'm not a big dog fan," says Naruto as he gets his face close to Hinata's, "I prefer cute bunnies." Kiba's upper left brow twitches with a tick mark.

"N-Naruto-kun." Whines Hinata with a blush.

"Hey keep it down." Says Shikamaru as he puts his head back down.

"How come you're always sleeping?" Asks Kiba with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, don't you sleep at your own house?" Asks Naruto making Shikamaru lift his head.

"My mom was troublesome last night," says Shikamaru as Kiba and Naruto look at him for more information, "what a drag." Hinata sweat drops at the line while Naruto rolls his eyes. Naruto looks around the classroom to see Sakura and Ino arguing over Sasuke as always. Sasuke sits between the two trying to ignore them but Naruto can tell by the twitching of his brow that it is not going well.

"Ah, I'm going to miss you Hinata." Says Naruto as he leans on Hinata who giggles and rubs his head.

"I'll miss you too." Says Hinata as Naruto leans his head on her. The doors open, drawing the attention of the teens. Several people walk into the classroom, making the teens murmur.

"Who are they?" Asks a Kunoichi.

"They look really strong." Says another Kunoichi. The newcomers takes teams of three out of the class before Asuma steps forward.

"Team 10, you're with me." Says Asuma with a smile. Shikamaru wakes and heads down with Choji following. Ino growls as Sakura gets Sasuke all to herself. Team 10 leaves the classroom with Asuma checking the time and shaking his head with a smirk.

"My name is Kurenai and I am the sensei for Team 8." Says Kurenai with a smile towards Hinata who smiles. Hinata stands after Naruto hugs her before heading to the front. In the classroom is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey, do you know where our sensei is?" Asks Naruto making Kurenai look to him and chuckle sheepishly.

"You'll see him soon… I think." Says Kurenai before leaving the room. Naruto looks to his teammates in confusion. Sasuke simply grunts and looks out the window while Sakura shrugs and frets over Sasuke.

"Useless." Says Naruto with folded arms. After waiting for two more hours, Naruto's patience as vanished.

"He's late." Growls Naruto for the hundredth time as he sits with his feet propped up on the desk. His feet keep tapping the desk in a pattern as Sakura looks to him.

"Naruto, just sit still." Demands Sakura as the tapping is grating on her nerves. Naruto looks to her.

"Why is the sensei for Team 7 the only one late?" Asks Naruto with a growl at doing nothing for two hours.

"All the others have probably already begun their training." Sighs Naruto in defeat.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Says Sakura with a sigh. Sasuke ignores the two before Naruto stands. Naruto takes an eraser and puts it above the door. Naruto smiles at the prank, his mother shining through with her personality.

"What are you doing?" Asks Sakura with an "Are you serious?" look. Sakura looks at the eraser and sighs.

"It's his fault for being late." Says Naruto as he steps away.

"It'll be your fault when you get in trouble." Says Sakura with her hands on her hip. However Inner Sakura is cheering for the prank. Sasuke looks and scoffs.

"Our teacher is an elite ninja, a Jonin, he's not going to fall for something that simple." Says Sasuke with Sakura looking to Naruto.

"Yeah, why do you have to be so stupid?" Says Sakura, making Naruto scoff.

"Who asked you anyways, dumbass?" Asks Naruto, making Sasuke scoff and Sakura to growl.

"Hey, don't call Sasuke a dumbass, dumbass." Says Sakura, making Naruto look to her.

"Shut it, man I wish Hinata could have been on my team instead of you." Says Naruto with a sad sigh. Suddenly the doors open and the teens look before the eraser bounces off someone's head. The silver haired man stands there for a second before Naruto covers his mouth while laughing.

"He actually fell for it!" Laughs Naruto, not believing it.

"Sensei I am so sorry, I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen." Says Sakura with Inner Sakura shouting "Perfect Shot".

" _He actually fell for such a dumb thing, is he really a Jonin_?" Thinks Sasuke while looking at the silver haired man. The man picks up the eraser and puts his hand to his chin.

"My first impression of this group is… I hate you." Says Kakashi, making Sakura slump and Sasuke to grunt. Naruto looks to Kakashi and shrugs.

"Not the first person to say that to me." Says Naruto before looking at Kakashi.

"So when are we training, sensei?" Asks Naruto with a smirk. Kakashi looks to Naruto and sighs before turning.

"Let's head up to the roof." Says the man before vanishing via **Shunshin**. Right after him are the teens with Sakura being last.

On the roof, the teens sit in front of their sensei who leans against the rail. Kakashi looks to each of his students and analyzes them. He determines that Sasuke and Naruto will be damagers while Sakura is support and medic.

"Alright let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." States Kakashi while Sakura looks to him.

"What should we say?" Asks Sakura as Naruto scoffs.

"He said introduce ourselves, don't you understand anything?" Says Naruto making Sakura turn to him and hit his head. Naruto sits with a lump on his head with his arms folded.

"Start with what you like, hate, hobbies, dreams for the future, that sort of stuff." Says Kakashi as Naruto looks to Sakura.

"The fact you had to ask mean you're going nowhere in the future." Says Naruto with a smirk, before Sakura balls her fist with a growl.

"Why don't you go first so Sakura can see how it's done?" Says Naruto with a smirk while Sakura growls in anger with a fiery background.

"Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future… don't know, my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Says Kakashi, making the teens deadpan at the lame introduction.

"Ok you're first red." Says Kakashi, making Naruto beam. He rarely meets someone who doesn't comment on his red hair and those who do make jokes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, meat, sleeping, Hinata, and training. I dislike… these two. My hobbies? Hmm, training!" Says Naruto with a smile while Sasuke grunts and Sakura growls.

"My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage." Says Naruto a serious tone so there will be no doubts.

" _Hmm, good to see you haven't changed Naruto_." Thinks Kakashi.

"Ok you're next, pink." Says Kakashi as Sakura smiles.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Says Sakura and there is where Naruto cut off. He looks to his sensei and analyzes him.

" _Despite his lax attitude, this guy hasn't dropped his guard even once_." Thinks Naruto as Sasuke has also noticed this. Naruto then sweats a little with a smirk.

" _And… even though he approached the classroom, I didn't catch his scent or feel his presence_." Thinks Naruto.

" _This guy… he's good_." Thinks Sasuke.

"And I hate, Naruto." Says Sakura with folded arms. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and looks to her.

"Hmm, you say something?" Asks Naruto, making Kakashi nod his head in approval.

" _Hmm, she doesn't appear to be a ninja candidate but according to Iruka, she's very good at medical Ninjutsu and has surprising strength_." Thinks Kakashi before looking to Sasuke.

"Last one, the brooder." Says Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate most things and don't like much of anything, and my ambition will not be a dream for I will see it through. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Says Sasuke, making Naruto glance to him with narrowed eyes and Sakura to stare at him sadly. They all sit in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So in other words; you're an emotionally unstable teen with more than a few issues." Sums Naruto with a nod of his head.

" _Just as I thought_." Thinks Kakashi with a sigh. Kakashi then tells them that they will undergo a survival test tomorrow morning, which will determine which of 27 graduates will be sent to the Academy, with the chances of failing being 66%. Before dismissing them, he also tells them to skip breakfast or else they'd puke.

"Hmm, our sensei is a badass." Says Naruto with a smile. Naruto stands and looks to the setting sun.

"Hmph, he'll do." Says Sasuke as he stands.

"Sasuke, want to walk me home?" Asks Sakura with a smile and blush.

"We have a survival test tomorrow, why the hell would he want to walk you home? He doesn't want to be sick." Says Naruto before smirking. Sakura nearly explodes like a volcano at the insult.

"Remember we have to be up at 5am, Naruto." Says Sasuke as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Tch, like I need you to remind me." Says Naruto before vanishing via **Shunshin** at the same time as Sasuke. Sakura sighs before vanishing via **Shunshin**.

At 5am the following morning, Naruto arrives with Sakura and Sasuke. The three teens are barely awake at the moment and Naruto climbs a tree before falling to sleep. The hours go by before it becomes noon. Naruto wakes and stretches.

"Is he here yet?" Asks Naruto with a yawn.

"No he's not!" Growls Sakura as she taps her foot on the ground. Sasuke's eye brow twitches in annoyance.

"I see." Says Naruto before taking out a Bento. Sakura gapes at the massive Bento box. He has rice, chicken, beef, and vegetables.

"Time to chow down!" Cheers Naruto as he begins to eat. Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growl in hunger. Naruto looks to them with food in his mouth.

"What, you guys didn't eat?" Asks Naruto as he swallows his food.

"Sensei told us not to!" Exclaims Sakura.

"He said we shouldn't eat breakfast, he never said we couldn't eat breakfast." Says Naruto as he eats away. Sakura looks at the big box of food that Naruto is eating.

"Did you make that?" Asks Sakura making Naruto choke on his food and tap his chest.

"You idiot, don't choke!" Shouts Sakura as she helps him. Naruto pants and sighs in relief.

"That was close." Says Naruto as he drinks some tea. Naruto eats a pork dumpling and beams.

"Hinata made me this, she said not to eat it until noon." Says Naruto as he eats some rice and chicken.

"Hey… can I have some?" Asks Sasuke without looking. Naruto looks to him in surprise and looks to Sakura. He hears their stomachs and sighs.

"Fine, dig in." Says Naruto as he takes the bento and lifts. The two teens gape at another bento underneath the first.

"T-That's all yours?" Asks Sakura, making Naruto nod his head.

"Yeah, Hinata says I have to consume a lot more food due to me eating ramen most of my early life." Says Naruto as he eats and egg roll. About an hour later, Kakashi finally arrives to see the teens sleeping. Naruto lies back on the tree trunk with Sakura leaning her head on him. Sasuke leans on the tree.

"I'm here." Says Kakashi making the teens wake. Naruto and Sakura look at each other before Naruto widens his eyes.

"Get off me you damn homewrecker!" Shouts Naruto as he back peddles away from Sakura.

"What was that?" Demands Sakura with a growl.

"I am a one woman type of guy, I will not be tempted by you!" Shouts Naruto. Sakura growls at the teen.

"Hey, I'm here… Oi." Calls Kakashi as he is ignored. Kakashi sighs before setting a clock down, drawing the attention of the teens.

"You're late!" Shouts Sakura with Naruto.

"Yeah, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Says Kakashi with an eye smile. The three teens deadpan at the excuse. Kakashi looks at the three and can tell they are full of energy.

"Judging by your tone and energy, I'm guessing you ate breakfast." Says Kakashi as Naruto nods his head.

"Very good, never skip a meal because as ninja… it could be your last." States Kakashi with a serious tone.

"Anyways, you have until noon to get one of these two bells away from me." Says Kakashi as he holds up two bells.

"Those who fail to do so will be tied to the post and watch the others eat their lunch." Says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"I get it so far but why are their only two bells?" Asks Sakura, making Kakashi chuckle.

"Since there's only two then at least one of you will be tied to the log." Says Kakashi making the teens groan.

"Also the person that fails will be sent back to the academy." Says Kakashi, making the teens narrow their eyes as the tension rises.

"So in other words, we could all fail." Says Naruto, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"You can use all manner of Jutsu and weapons to get the job done." Says Kakashi, making Sasuke and Naruto narrow their eyes.

"But you could get seriously hurt!" Exclaims Sakura knowing just how dangerous weapons are to the human body.

"Idiot, don't you realize what he's saying." Asks Naruto with narrowed eyes and a slight sweat on his face.

"What do you mean?" Asks Sakura with confusion.

"He's saying that even if we use weapons… we won't beat him." Says Sasuke with some sweat on his face.

" _But given that he is our sensei, he must have been told about the Kunoichi Sasuke and I beat the previous year_." Thinks Naruto while looking at Kakashi.

" _Does this mean, that he is better than those three_?" Thinks Sasuke. Kakashi stands in front of the three as the teens tense up.

"Naruto." Says Sasuke in a whisper.

"Don't tell me what to do." Growls Naruto.

"Ready… Hajime!" Says Kakashi as Naruto quickly flashes through hand signs, making Kakashi hum in surprise.

" **Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu ( Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto as exhales a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. The attack picks up dirt and dust while creating a trench in the ground. An explosion occurs in the forest as the attack stops. Kakashi looks to the trench and whistles.

"That was close." Says Kakashi as he sees the teens have vanished.

"I forgot that they can use elemental Jutsu, better keep my guard up." Says Kakashi as he glances around. Naruto watches from a tree while Sasuke overlooks from a branch. Sakura hangs upside down from a branch.

" _He was able to dodge the attack at such close range_." Thinks Sakura in amazement.

" _He's fast_." Thinks Sasuke.

" _At that range!? This guy's good_." Thinks Naruto with a smirk as he grips his sword on his back.

" _So the attack was a diversion to keep their locations hidden, impressive_." Thinks Kakashi.

"A basic for a ninja is to conceal their presence and hide their location." Says Kakashi as he glances around. Sakura flips up on the branch and fingers her kunai. Sasuke moves quickly and lands in a bush. Naruto flips over a branch and lands to the left of Kakashi, in a tree.

"Hmm, they've hidden nicely." Says Kakashi before he hears something coming through the air. He dodges two kunai but sees the third has a paper bomb.

" _Sakura, huh_." Thinks Kakashi as the tag goes off. Sakura closes her eyes from the dust before she looks around for Kakashi. She widens her eyes when he doesn't appear.

"What, where'd he go?" Asks Sakura.

"A nice attack, but you missed." Says Kakashi as he hovers above Sakura whose eyes widen.

"One down." Says Kakashi before Sakura smirks. Kakashi widens his eye when Naruto and Sasuke approach from different sides in haste.

"You fell for it!" Shouts Naruto as he launches a kick while Sasuke launches a punch.

" _A trap_!" Thinks Kakashi before ducking under the leg kick from Naruto whose kick destroys the tree trunk. He then catches the punch from Sasuke and swings him into Naruto. The two sail back and hit the ground as Sakura throws a smoke bomb. " _Perhaps I've underestimated these three_."

"Oi, get off." Says Sasuke as Naruto groans and struggles to move.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Shouts Sakura as she lands by the teens. Sakura then gasps as Kakashi comes down on the teens.

"You're not paying attention." Says Kakashi as he comes down.

"That's my line." Says Naruto from behind Kakashi.

"Huh, when did you?" Asks Kakashi before Naruto latches onto the waste of Kakashi. Kakashi then sees Naruto by Sasuke and widens his eye.

" **Kage Bunshin ( Shadow Clone)**!" Says Kakashi in surprise.

"Sakura!" Shouts Sasuke as Sakura forms a ram seal. The air distorts and she fades away.

" _Genjutsu_." Thinks Kakashi as he looks to Sasuke who lands on the Tiger seal.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)**!" Shouts Sasuke as he breathes out a large fireball that overcomes Kakashi and the clone. The fireball explodes, creating a smoke cloud. Out of the smoke cloud comes Kakashi who quickly turns to block the katana of Naruto who clicks his teeth.

" _These guys, despite their mutual dislike for each other, they have good teamwork_." Thinks Kakashi as he deflects the blade and kicks Naruto back. Sasuke dashes forward and swipes with his chokuto. Kakashi blocks the sword and flips away. Naruto walks up beside Sasuke and the two grit their teeth.

"Shinobi battle tactics: Ninjutsu." Says Kakashi as he flashes through hand signs.

" **Katon: Karyūdan ( Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb)**!" Shouts Kakashi as he breathes out a flame breath. Naruto steps forward as the attack closes in. Naruto forms a single hand seal and inhales.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki ( Water Style: Water Wall)**!" Counters Naruto as he breathes out water that rises in the form of tidal waves that crash against the fire Jutsu. The attacks create a steam cloud that blinds the vision of the combatants.

" _As powerful as ever_." Thinks Kakashi before his sense flare. Out of the steam cloud come several fireballs. However, Kakashi sees the shuriken in the fireballs and makes several hand signs.

" **Doton: Doryūheki ( Earth Style: Mud Wall)**." Counters Kakashi as he slams his palms on the ground. A slab of earth rises to block the fireballs. Sasuke clicks his teeth with his **Sharingan** active. Naruto smiles with his **Byakugan** active.

" **Mokuton: Hatsuga Eda ( Wood Style: Sprouting Branches)**." Says Naruto as Kakashi widens his eyes when three spear like branches break through the mud wall and impale him. Naruto growls when he sees the substitution.

"Nice try." Says Kakashi as he kicks both the teens away. Naruto flips and recovers with Sasuke doing the same. Suddenly the air shifts and glimmers, making Kakashi's lone eye widen.

" **Magen: Hanagasumi ( Demon Illusion: Flower Haze)**." Says Sakura as Kakashi is trapped in a flower bud.

"Not bad but this won't work against me." Says Kakashi as he releases the Genjutsu only to see a large fireball coming down from the sky.

" _A double layered Genjutsu_." Thinks Kakashi in surprise before releasing the Genjutsu. Has he does he sees Sakura in front of him with glowing palms. She taps his arm and leg before Kakashi sweeps her legs. Sakura flips and jumps away as Naruto comes forward.

" _Crap_." Thinks Kakashi before he feels his body weaken around the areas Sakura tapped.

" _I see, she used Chakra Scalpels to slow my movements_." Thinks Kakashi before Naruto punches him right in the gut. Kakashi's guts caves in before he is launched away. As he flies through the air, Sasuke catches him and flips him before landing on top. Snakes come from the ground and wrap around Kakashi as Naruto's palms are on the ground. Sasuke points his weapon at Kakashi's throat while Sakura stands.

"We win." Says Sasuke as Kakashi looks at the teens.

"Hmm, this seems like it's enough." Says Kakashi before he poofs away in white smoke. The teens widen their eyes before Kakashi walks from behind a tree. Kakashi leans on the tree and smiles at the teens.

"I have to say; you're better than I would've guessed." Says Kakashi with an eye smile. The teens stand and look to Kakashi.

"But time is up." Says Kakashi with a serious tone. The teens click their teeth.

"You all… pass." Says Kakashi, making the teens look to him.

"Huh?" Says Naruto not believing he heard right.

"This exercise was to see if you could all work together despite your differences." Says Kakashi as he walks out of the forest with the teens following.

"Sorry maybe I wasn't clear the first time, I'll say it again… Huh?" Says Naruto as they stop at a large stone.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum," says Kakashi making the teens nod their heads as they've been told, "but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Sakura beams at the line while Naruto widens his eyes at Kakashi. Sasuke smirks at the line.

"Heat that Naruto, Kakashi says we're friends." Says Sakura, making Naruto look to her.

"Hah, more like acquaintances." Says Naruto, making Sakura yell at him. While the three don't get along they are still friends. Even though they are different they've been together since they started the Academy and despite their arguments and pot shots, Naruto wouldn't abandon a single member of his class and village.

"Alright, Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow." Says Kakashi with an eye smile and sweat drop at the teens arguing.

Sakura walks into her room with a yawn before getting ready for bed. Sakura combs her head while looking into her mirror. She then giggles with a blush as a picture of Team 7 stands on the dresser. Naruto and Sasuke are glaring at each other while Sakura smiles in between them. Kakashi holds their heads with an eye smile.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke walks into his room and sits on his bed. He holds the picture of Team 7 and puts it on the dresser next to his bed. Sasuke then lies back and looks at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. Suddenly his eyes glance to the right and he sees an Anbu standing.

"You're late." Says Sasuke as he gets up.

"Forgive me, Danzo-sama said you'd arrive later." Says the Anbu as Sasuke looks to him.

"Take me to him, he still has some more to teach me." Says Sasuke as he walks forward. The two vanish via **Shunshin**.

At the Hyuga Estate, Naruto sneaks into Hinata's room and lands in her bed. Hinata wakes up in alarm until she sees Naruto who drags her back in the bed. Naruto gets close and kisses Hinata who sighs in content.

"How'd it go?" Asks Hinata after releasing the kiss.

"Hah, I think I've known my sensei all my life." Says Naruto with a smile.

"Huh?" Says Hinata in confusion.

"He's the only Inu I like." Says Naruto as he snuggles into Hinata who faintly blushes. Naruto closes his eyes and sighs. Hinata giggles and closes her eyes while facing Naruto. In Naruto's apartment is the Team 7 picture.

* * *

 **Ok guys here is the latest chapter. So I'll be taking a small break from this so I can catch up with Dhampir Phenex and Volcanic Supernova of West Blue.**

 **So a lot of people have messaged me saying that Naruto should have ended up on Team 8. Guys I couldn't care less what team he ended up on because it wouldn't have changed how I envision this story. "But Naruto is with Hinata" so what? The two can be on separate teams and still be in love.**

 **Also despite their arguments Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are the best team in my opinion.**

 **Next Chapter- Journey to Wave! Assassin of the Mist?**


	8. Chapter 8-Journey to the Land of Waves

**Journey to the Land of Waves!**

 **Assassin of the Mist?!**

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!**

It is about mid-morning in the Leaf Village as the sun shines in the sky. Deep in one of the many forests that surround the village, is Team 7. Naruto is upside down on a tree branch with Sasuke hiding behind a trunk. Sakura is not seen but a shimmer in the air tells her team she is near.

" _Red Viper, I'm at point A_." Says Naruto over the coms as he drops from the tree and swings on a branch before landing.

" _Raven, I'm at point B_." Says Sasuke over the coms before he quickly dashes from tree to tree.

" _Blossom, I'm at point C_." Says Sakura as the shimmer in the air moves and lands on a branch.

" _Scarecrow is in position_." Says Kakashi before looking up.

"Huh?!" Says a surprised Kakashi as a small blur dashes over him in the trees. Three pairs of eyes widen when they see the blur move past their trap.

"Damn!" Curses Naruto as he gives chase with Sasuke and Sakura following. Sakura dispels her Genjutsu and frowns.

"Damn it Naruto, you gave us away!" Growls Sakura as Naruto looks back to her with a tick mark.

"I gave us away, what about you and that god awful perfume you're wearing?!" Growls Naruto before he flips on a branch and gives chase. They all stop as the blur enters several bushes.

"Enough, you'll scare the target away." Says Sasuke as he glances from behind the tree trunk.

"Hah, if he saw your face, I'm pretty sure the poor guy is horrified." Says Naruto as he hides in a tree.

" _Enough chatter_!" Says Kakashi in a stern tone, making the Genin glare at each other.

"Now!" Orders Kakashi as the Genin pounce through the pushes. The blur turns out to be a small cat with a red ribbon. But to all the Genin this cat is the bane of all ninja. Genin have referred to the cat as; Tora the Demon Cat. Tora hisses and dodges Sakura before jumping on the head of Sasuke. Naruto smirks and spreads his arms. Suddenly the cat scratches his eyes, making Naruto yell out in anger and pain.

"That's it!" Shouts Naruto as he thrusts his arm towards Tora.

" **Sen'ei Jashu ( Striking Shadow Snakes)**!" Growls Naruto as four average size snakes burst from Naruto's sleeve. The snakes wrap around Tora who hisses in fear while the snakes seem to smirk with glowing red eyes, seemingly daring the cat to move. Naruto stomps on the ground making Tora look up and pale at the sight of Naruto drawing his sword.

"Naruto, we can't kill the target." Says Sakura with folded arms.

"If we do, we fail the mission." Says Sasuke before Naruto looks back at them with glowing red eyes and waving red hair.

"Who said anything about killing him, huh?" Asks Naruto, making the others sweat drop. Naruto begins the chuckle evilly as the snakes hiss in delight.

"I'm just going to show him what's going to happen if he runs away again." Says Naruto as he licks his lips. Tora screeches in fear before passing out. Sakura and Sasuke restrain Naruto while Sasuke taps his ear.

"Kakashi, Lost Pet Tora has been captured." Says Sasuke as Naruto flails around.

"Good, mission accomplished." Says Kakashi with an eye smile.

" _I'm gonna kill that damn cat_!" Shouts Naruto through the ear piece. Kakashi's eye is a swirl at the loud voice as he loses balance.

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 – Naruto's Daily Life**

Back in the Mission Office, Team 7 watches as Tora is squeezed to death by the Daimyo's wife. Naruto chuckles darkly at the cat's pain while Sasuke smirks, having had his share of misfortune because of the cat. Sakura sweat drops at the woman crushing the cat.

"Now we know why he always runs away." Says Sakura, making Kakashi chuckle sheepishly.

"Hah, yes well he won't be running away again," says Naruto darkly as he stares at the cat and gets close, "isn't that right, Tora?" Tora pales and latches onto the Daimyo's wife, making the woman laugh and hug the cat more.

"Oh thank you, you cute little boy!" Exclaims the woman as she pinches Naruto's cheeks. Naruto flails around as his face moves from left to right. Naruto gets away while Tora seemingly laughs at the teen and Naruto growls before trying to pull out his sword. Kakashi holds Naruto in the background as the woman is oblivious to Naruto's intentions.

"Well thank you and you all have a nice day!" Cheers the woman with a laugh as she leaves. Naruto folds his arms over his chest with a throbbing tick mark.

"Now then, for Team 7's next mission, we have Yard Work, Babysitting, Painting a fence." Says Hiruzen as Naruto's tick mark grows to several dozen and he begins to shake.

"Let me see that." Says Naruto with a smile as he takes the list and rips it up before throwing it down and lighting a match. The occupants of the room watch with sweat drops as the patch of paper burns with Naruto looking on. Hiruzen sweat drops before Naruto looks back at him.

"I want a real mission, something that will test my limits as a Shinobi." Says Naruto with a serious tone. Hiruzen widens his eyes as the Second Hokage overlaps with Naruto's face. Hiruzen shakes his head before smiling.

"You idiot, you're just a brand new Genin with absolutely no experience!" Shouts Iruka with a tick mark.

"Oh yeah? Sakura!" Shouts Naruto, making Sakura jumps up with a sweat drop.

"Y-Yeah?" Says Sakura as Naruto looks to her.

"What's our mission record!?" Demands Naruto making Sakura put on a thoughtful expression.

"Um… 10 D ranks, 5 C ranks… I think." Says Sakura, making Kakashi nod his head.

"You see, we're experienced enough to go on a real mission." Says Naruto, making Iruka sigh and look to the Hokage who takes a puff of his pipe.

"Well Kakashi, what do you think about all this?" Asks Hiruzen, making Kakashi look to his Genin. He sees them pull off a weakness of his. They all form puppy dog eyes, even Sasuke. Kakashi sweat drops and looks to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I believe they are ready for a more challenging mission." says Kakashi before looking to Iruka who is about to protest.

"Originally the graduation year for Genin was when they were 13, but now it is 15, an extra two more years to truly learn what it means to be a ninja." Says Kakashi, making Iruka look down in thought. He and the other teachers had taught their students more than just simple things like academics. They taught them; Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, the body's weak parts, and one of the requirements to graduate was to kill a pet bird that was given to them the year before. Now, the Genin should be turning 16 soon.

"He's got a point." Says Iruka after a while. Naruto looks to him with a smile.

"Very well. Send him in!" Says Hiruzen as the doors open and a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes walks in. The man wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carries a towel around his neck and wears a pointed hat on his head. As he enters, Naruto's nose crinkles in disgust at the smell of alcohol.

"Hmm, took you long enough." Grumbles the man, making Sasuke and Sakura look to him. The man takes a swig of his sake and exhales. He then looks at the Genin and scoffs.

"These guys are nothing more than a bunch of snot nosed brats!" Grumbles the man, making Naruto grow a tick mark. Kakashi sees this and chuckles sheepishly while stepping forward.

"Believe me when I tell you; they are the real deal." Says Kakashi as the man looks to him.

"If you say so," says the man before drinking more sake, "the name is Tazuna and I'm a master bridge builder. I must return to my country unharmed."

"So you'll protect me even at the cost of your lives." Says Tazuna. Team 7 smirks at the statement while Kakashi looks to them.

"We leave in the morning." Says Kakashi as the Genin vanish via **Shunshin** , making Tazuna gape.

* * *

 **Hyuga Estate**

 **Naruto OST 1 - Evening**

"Kya!" Says a feminine voice as the guards wake from the slumber and look around. They see nothing and look at each other before falling back to sleep. Hinata blushes beet red at Naruto who chuckles. Hinata has a towel around her body as Naruto rubs his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower." Says Naruto, making Hinata pout.

"T-That's why I tell you to use the door and knock." Says Hinata, making Naruto flop back on the bed. Hinata blinks before going over to the bed and leaning over Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Says Hinata before Naruto's arms reach for her and pull her down.

"Kya!" Shouts Hinata as she is pulled into Naruto's chest. Hinata blushes but sighs into the hug as Naruto smiles before lifting her chin. Hinata gazes into Naruto's eyes before Naruto kisses her. Hinata widens her eyes but doesn't fight the kiss. Naruto pulls back and smiles when he sees the hazy look in Hinata's eyes.

"I got a mission outside the village today." Says Naruto, making Hinata shake out of her trance.

"R-Really?" Asks Hinata as she is both happy and worried. Naruto sees the worry on her face and smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Assures Naruto as he pulls Hinata close and kisses her. The two fall back into the bed.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Morning**

The next morning, Naruto awakens from his slumber and spots Hinata sleeping soundly. Naruto kisses her cheek and stands from the bed. He stops when he sees a pair of clothes out for him and a note. Naruto takes the note and reads it.

"Naruto-kun, I made these for you and I've prepared a large lunch for you." Reads Naruto who smiles before looking to the clothes. Naruto puts them on and looks in the mirror. Naruto now wears a black shihakushō that has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape with his katana strapped to his back. The plates on his shoulders both have three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings is tied around his waist. On the back of the shihakushō is the Uzumaki swirl. Under the shihakushō, appears to be a modified Anbu vest to protect him. On his legs he wears black shin guards and ninja sandals. Naruto's hair is still styled in the same way as Jiraiya's.

"Thank you Hinata." Whispers Naruto as he kisses the sleeping girl before heading down the steps and taking his lunch and sealing it away. Naruto dashes out of the Estate and towards the gathering point. Naruto gets close and sees a black figure waiting.

 **Naruto OST 1 – Kakashi's Theme**

"Oh great." Says Naruto as he lands. Sasuke looks to him and the two stare off before turning their heads away. Sasuke wears a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs. He has his chokuto slung across the back of his waist.

"Outfit change?" Says Sasuke as he glances to Naruto.

"Yeah… you too?" Says Naruto, making Sasuke turn away.

"Yeah…" Says Sasuke as the awkwardness continues.

"Hey!" Calls a voice, making the two teens look to see Sakura running up to them. Sakura wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back, it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. Her hair is still long and her forehead protector is used as a hairband. Sakura blushes and looks to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, how do I look?" Asks Sakura, making Naruto click his teeth. Sasuke looks to Sakura and turns away.

"Okay.., I guess." Says Sasuke but Sakura takes it as a win and fist pumps. Tazuna soon arrives and looks at the teens. He is shocked at how adult they look before Kakashi arrives. The teens all gape at Kakashi who looks to them.

"What's wrong?" Asks Kakashi. The teens look up at the sky before Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

"W-Well?" Asks Naruto as Sasuke looks to him.

"It's real." Confirms Sasuke, making Sakura gasp.

"I don't believe it, Kakashi-sensei is actually on time." Says Naruto with a gasp. Kakashi sweat drops before the team departs from the Leaf Village.

* * *

As they depart, two pairs of eyes watch them from the trees. The pair follow the team while staying out of sight. Kakashi glances back with his Genin doing the same. Their suspicions grow as they walk for several miles and the pair still follow. The Genin look to Kakashi who shakes his head. Sakura attempts to act normal and strikes up a conversation.

"Say, Old man." Says Sakura who covers her mouth with a blush. She has been hanging out with Naruto too long.

"It's Tazuna!" Growls the Old Man.

"Keep up, old man." Says Naruto as he walks forward. Tazuna growls and grumbles about disrespectful brats.

 **Naruto OST** \- **Loneliness**

"Doesn't Wave Country have their own ninja?" Asks Sakura, making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. Kakashi looks to him before looking to Sakura.

"Sakura, there are somethings that shouldn't be told." Says Kakashi, making Sakura tilt her head in confusion.

"I believe there was once a village that was nearby." Says Tazuna with a thoughtful expression. Naruto walks with his hair shadowed. Having been alone for a long time, Naruto attempted to learn if he had a clan. He learned that he was part of the Uzumaki clan from Tsunade and Jiraiya who told Naruto about the clan.

"I believe they were called… the Uzumaki clan." Says Tazuna, making Sasuke and Sakura look to Naruto. Kakashi sighs at the big mouth of Tazuna.

"The Uzumaki clan were a clan of powerful Ninja who were masters of Fuinjutsu." Says Kakashi as Naruto thinks about his long dead clan.

"Fuinjutsu?" Asks Sakura as she had heard it in the Academy but never opted to learn any of it.

"Sealing Jutsu. It was because of their great skill in this art that they were destroyed in the Second Ninja War." Says Kakashi, making Sakura widen her eyes.

"Those who survived were hunted down." Says Kakashi.

"Wait, how could they be hunted down, they were ninja so couldn't they hide their identity?" Asks Sakura with Sasuke looking to Naruto.

"Red hair." States Sasuke, making Kakashi nod his head and Sakura to look to Sasuke.

"Red hair?" Asks Sakura before widening her eyes.

"Red hair is the dead giveaway to any Uzumaki." Says Kakashi. Naruto stops and sighs before glancing back to the others.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear about the Uzumaki clan." Says Naruto before he continues to walk.

The rest of the journey is silent as the Genin feel the prescence of others nearby. Kakashi spots a puddle of water and shakes his head. The teens surround Tazuna who is oblivious to the danger. Suddenly a group of Ninja jump from the trees and throw kunai with paper bombs attached. Naruto narrows his eyes and weaves six hand seals in a fast pace.

* * *

 **Sarutobi - Naruto OST 3**

" **Ninpo: Hari Jizō ( Ninja Art: Needle Jizo)**!" Says Naruto as his hair flares to life and wraps around himself, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. The hair turns into spikes resembling needles. This is done by using chakra to harden the hair. The kunai hit the hair and detonate in an explosion. Suddenly out of the smoke cloud comes Sasuke who cuts down three of the Assassins before kicking a fourth. The Assassins turn their attention to Sasuke but fail to see Sakura dash from the smoke with glowing hands. Sakura hits two in the chest before hitting one in the shoulder and leg.

"Bitch!" Growls the Assassin before Sakura jumps back next to Sasuke. The two teens smirk before the Assassins widen their eyes.

" **Ninpo: Hari Jigoku ( Ninja Art: Needle Hell)**!" Says Naruto as he shoots out a barrage of hardened hair needles towards the Assassins while still having Tazuna wrapped in his hair. The Asssassins fall one by one as Kakashi looks on. The fight is over as the Assassins lie on the ground with scattered groans between them. Some are dead while others won't be fighting.

" _Very good, Naruto protects the group before Sasuke and Sakura use the smoke to launch a sneak attack, but the attack was only meant to avert the enemy's attention to them while Naruto launches a wide range attack to finish them off_." Thinks Kakashi with a smile. Suddenly from the small pool of water comes two ninja with gauntlets connected by a chain. The two wrap the chain around Kakashi who grunts and struggles.

"One down." State the two ninja before pulling the chain. Kakashi is seemingly ripped apart on the spot, making Tazuna gasp. However, the teens move quickly with Sakura throwing shuriken and kunai. The shuriken hits the chain and sticks it to a tree trunk before the kunai keeps it there.

"What?!" Growls Gozu.

"Damn!" Curse Meizu, before their eyes widen as Sasuke lands on their gauntlets. Sasuke kicks both of them in the face, prompting the two to detach the chain. As Gozu falls back he feels arms around his waist and glances back to see a smirking Naruto.

"One down." Says Naruto before he performs belly-to-back waist lock suplex on the Assassin. The ground cracks and a small crater is formed from the force of Gozu's head hitting the ground. Tazuna gapes at the strength of the boy.

"Gozu!" Shouts Meizu as he sees Gozu go limp and fall unconscious.

"You bastard!" Growls Meizu as he dashes forward. Naruto sees him coming and smiles as he slightly unsheathes the sword on his back. The sun shines of the blade and blinds Meizu who grunts.

"You're open." Says Sasuke from behind Meizu. Meizu widens his eyes and turns only for Sasuke to go right by him with his sword unsheathed. Meizu spurts blood from his waist.

"Gah!" Coughs Meizu before turning, only to take a palm to the head. The force of the palm drives the back of his head into the ground and uproots some rocks. Naruto stands above him with his right palm forward. Meizu's eyes are white after the attack as Kakashi walks from behind a tree.

* * *

 **Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha**

"Yosh, well done." Says Kakashi, making the Genin look to him.

"Ara, Kakashi-sensei you're alive." Says Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought you were dead for sure." Says Naruto, making Kakashi sweat drop and sulk.

"Looks like that's all of them," says Sasuke as he walks up before look at Kakashi, "you're alive." Kakashi sulks with a cloud a depression while the Genin chuckle with demon tails and horns. The Genin gather the bodies of the out cold Assassins while Kakashi and Tazuna watch. Gozu and Meizu are thrown near a tree trunk before Naruto weaves hand signs.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu ( Wood Style Jutsu)**." Says Naruto before branches sprout from the ground and bind Meizu and Gozu in stocks. The two brothers widen their eyes at the use of Wood Style.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Glued State**

"Who was it you were trying to kill?" Demands Sasuke with his Sharingan active, ready to use Genjustu to get the answer.

"Hah!" Scoff the brothers.

"Who hired you?" Demands Sakura only for the brothers to remain silent.

"Who hired you, tell us?" Says Naruto as he crouches down to their level. The brothers look at him as Naruto loses his patience.

"Tell us now!" Demands Naruto.

"Enough, Naruto." Says Kakashi, making the Genin turn to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to know who sent them. That was the first thing we learned in interrogation class." Says Sakura with Kakashi eye smiling.

"Not to worry, they weren't after any of us." Says Kakashi, making the teens look to each other.

"Huh?" States Naruto as he remembers the Assassins throwing paper bombs at him.

"Would you like to hop in on this conversation, Mister Tazuna?" Asks Kakashi as he looks to the bridge builder who sweats a little.

"Hah, you fools have no idea what's coming." Says Gozu as Naruto glances back at him.

"Our master will take you fools down in a heartbeat." Says Meizu before wood branches cover their mouths.

"Don't underestimate the Shinobi of the Leaf." Says Naruto after crouching down to their level.

"What should we do with them?" Asks Sasuke, making Kakashi look to the brothers.

"Leaving them here to escape and try again is foolish." Says Kakashi as Sasuke nods and bites his finger before flashing through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**." States Sasuke as he slams his palm down on the ground. A poof of smoke appears before vanishing to show an average sized wolf. Kakashi raises a brow at wolf before eye smiling.

" **Sasuke-san**." Greets the wolf with a head boy.

"Bleiz, I need you to head back to the village and hand those two over to the Hokage." Says Sasuke, making the wolf look to the brothers. Naruto takes out a scroll, which has a sealing formation on it.

" _A storage seal_?" Thinks Kakashi before Naruto weaves hand signs.

" **Fuinjutsu: Keimusho ( Sealing Jutsu: Prison)**." Says Naruto as the air distorts and Sealing formations appear around the two brothers. Suddenly chains and shackles wrap around the brothers before a large shell lands in their backs. The shells have acupuncture needles on them that sink into the backs of the brothers. By the time this is done, the brothers can't lift or move an inch. Naruto then takes the scroll and swings it around his body before wrapping it around the brothers.

" **Fuin ( Seal)**." Commands Naruto as the brothers vanish in a puff of smoke. Naruto wraps the scroll before placing it within the wolf's mouth. Bleiz bows his head before dashing off. A dust cloud forms behind him as he takes off towards the Leaf Village.

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 – Nervous**

In a forest a distance away from Team 7 and Tazuna, sits a hideout. The trees block the hideout from full view but those who get close enough could see the building. Sitting in the hideout is a tall man with a massive zanbato.

"You failed? You failed?!" Shouts a small man with puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie. He stares at the tall man in anger.

"I used big money for you and you fail to take care of one lousy bridge builder!" Shouts the man with anger before the tall man points his massive zanbato at him.

"Shut up," commands the tall man who has short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He has bandages wrapped around his face like a mask. He has a Kiri forehead protector pointed sideways on his head. He is shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of **Kirigakure** and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers, "this time I will handle it myself."

* * *

 **Alright guys I couldn't wait to post this chapter so here you are. The Wave Mission has begun and Naruto has started off looking strong and being strong.**

 **Ok so Naruto' clothes are Ichigo's costume after training in the Soul King's palace. The difference being he has two shoulder guards while Ichigo had only one. He also wears shin guards with his ninja sandals because they look cool.**

 **Sasuke wears his costume from Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise. Sakura wears her costume from when she becomes a Jonin. The reason I had them wear these is because they look cool and their original costumes are 'eh'.**

 **Next Chapter: Zabuza Momochi vs Kakashi Hatake! Demon vs Copy Ninja?**


	9. Chapter 9-Kakashi vs Zabuza

**Zabuza Momochi vs Kakashi Hatake!**

 **Demon vs Copy Ninja?**

* * *

 **Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is peaceful and quiet in the after-noon. The wind blows faintly, making leaves fall from the trees and create a beautiful sight. Izumo Kamizuki and his partner Kotetsu Hagane, sit at the gate and smile. They sniff in the air and lean back on their chairs peacefully.

"What a wonderful day." Says Kotetsu with Izumo nodding his head.

"Indeed, everyday should be like this." Says Izumo. Several kids play in front of the two, making them smile. They blush when their mothers come to get them. Kotetsu smiles like an idiot while Izumo suddenly becomes very shy.

"G-Greetings, ladies." Says Kotetsu to the women who look to him and flash him a beautiful smile. Kotetsu rubs the back of his head with a smile.

"What are you doing out here, may I ask?" Asks a young woman with a head tilt. Kotetsu puffs out his chest with a smile.

"Well as you know; a ninja's job is to protect the village and we guard this gate." Says Kotetsu making the woman impressed.

"Yes ma'am, nothing gets by us." Says Kotetsu before a blur followed by a dust cloud goes right by them. However, the women and Kotetsu fail to notice this as they continue to talk. Izumo is having a hard time talking to a young girl who blushes.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Nervous**

Blaiz moves through the village with haste before turning a sharp left. He widens his eyes when he sees a bunch of kids coming his way. Blaiz weaves between the kids without them noticing before heading towards the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen is busy filling out a stack of paper work before his secretary comes in and puts down another huge stack. Hiruzen sheds a tear at the stack of paper. Suddenly his doors slam open and Blaiz runs straight up to his desk. The following dust trail comes in and knocks the paper stacks down, making Hiruzen pale as his soul comes from his mouth.

" **Lord Hokage, I come with an update from Team 7**." Says Blaiz with a sweat drop at the aged Hokage. Hiruzen looks over his desk to see a wolf with a scroll in his mouth. Hiruzen takes the scroll as Team 8 enters the room. Akamaru barks and Blaiz turns to him. The two sniff each other before barking, giving each other their approval.

"Lord Hokage?" Asks Kurenai as Hiruzen stands and opens the scroll. Hinata widens her eyes, recognizing the writing as Naruto's.

"T-That's Naruto-kun's seal." Says Hinata with a worried face. Hiruzen nods and looks at the seal.

"Hmm, a storage seal that requires a specific sequence of hand signs." Says Hiruzen before standing. He weaves the hand signs and the scroll steams, but doesn't open.

"What happened?" Asks Kiba in confusion.

"The seal has a secondary sequence to throw off anyone who isn't supposed to read it," says Hiruzen before chuckling, "Naruto appears to be quite proficient at Fuinjutsu." Hinata smiles at the compliment but still has a worried face.

"How do you open it?" Asks Shino who becomes curious. Hiruzen smiles before biting his finger and swiping the seal with blood. The seal releases and the occupants of the room are greeted by the sight of the Demon Brothers. The brothers are shackled just as Naruto had them when he sealed them within the storage seal. The Hokage picks up the scroll and reads the now unsealed information.

"Who are these guys?" Asks Kiba as Akamaru growls.

"They're the Demon Brothers," says Kurenai in slight surprise, "a duo of ninja from the Mist Village."

"B-But why are they sealed in Naruto-kun's Prison Seal?" Asks Hinata, making Kurenai turn to her.

"Prison Seal?" Asks Kurenai making Hinata "eep" and blush.

"It seems Team 7 has encountered hostile forces on their mission." Says Hiruzen as he turns to Team 8. Hinata widens her eyes and grips both hands close to her chest.

" _Naruto-kun_." Thinks a worried Hinata. Hiruzen then smiles and sets the scroll down.

"But they have easily dispatched the first threat and have decided to complete their mission." Says Hiruzen, making Hinata widen her eyes.

"W-Will you send back up?" Asks Hinata with a determined face. Hiruzen chuckles and shakes his head making Hinata deflate.

"Kakashi has not asked for it and is confident his team can handle it." Says Hiruzen, making Hinata numbly nod her head. Kiba looks to her and scratches his cheek.

"Well knowing that idiot Naruto, he'll kick everyone's butt to get back to Hinata." Says Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement. Hinata lifts her head as Kiba gives her a thumbs up. Hinata smiles and nods her head at the words.

"I agree, Naruto-san is capable of dealing with anything that comes his way." Says Shino as Kurenai places a hand on Hinata's shoulder in assurance. Hiruzen however, turns to the window with narrowed eyes.

" _This mission has gone from B-rank to an A-rank_ ," thinks Hiruzen as he blows smoke from his mouth, " _which means… it is likely, Jonin ninja will become involved_."

" _Naruto-kun, please be careful_." Prays Hinata.

 **Naruto OST 1 - Evening**

Over a misty lake, sails a small bout with 5 passengers and the boatman. The mist hides the boat from view but behind the boat is the exact same boat with the exact same passengers. After the ambush by the Demon Brothers, Team 7 has been on guard ever since. Sakura has cast a Genjutsu to fool any ninja that might be after them. Walking alongside of the actual boat are two clones of Naruto.

"Naruto keep close, it's easy to lose track of us in this mist." Says Kakashi as the clones nod their heads. Kakashi then looks to the Naruto in the boat who has his Byakugan active.

"Anything Naruto?" Asks Kakashi as Naruto scans the entire area with his Byakugan. Naruto deactivates his eyes and shakes his head.

"We're all good." Says Naruto making Kakashi nod his head and look to Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, you can put down the Genjutsu." Says Kakashi as Sakura closes her eyes. The boat in front of them vanishes as Sakura exhales a breath.

"This fog is so thick you can't see anything." Says Sakura before she looks to Sasuke and Naruto who raise their brows.

"Well, most people can't see anything." Corrects Sakura.

"Structure ahead." States a clone of Naruto, making Kakashi look in the direction the clone is.

"It must be the bridge, we're getting close." Says the boatman. Sasuke looks in the direction of the clone's line of sight.

"I see it." Says Sasuke as the making of the bridge breaks through the fog.

"Whoa, that's big." Says Naruto with wide eyes.

"Keep it down!" Commands the boatman in a whisper. Naruto's ear twitches as he turns to the boatman. The boatman pales as he sees Naruto's hair flail around.

"I-I mean, we don't want to attract attention… sir." Says the boatman as Naruto lets his hair down.

"I just said we're all clear." States Naruto.

"He's right, if there were ninja following us than the Loser's loud voice would have allowed them to pinpoint our location and we would be in combat by now." Says Sasuke, making Naruto glare at him.

"Huh?" States Naruto as he gets in Sasuke's face. The two glare as sparks fly from their eyes. Kakashi sweat drops at the two while Sakura sighs. Kakashi then looks to Tazuna who sighs with his head down and an ashamed face.

"Tazuna, I think it is time you tell us what exactly is going on." Says Kakashi as while they may have agreed to continue the mission, he still needs to know all the facts. Tazuna then tells the group about Gato and his shipping company. He tells them of the starving people in the Land of Waves and that the bridge is going to give the people a new chance at a good life. He then tries to guilt Team 7 into helping by telling them about his daughter and grandson.

"Alright, we said we'd help already." Says Kakashi as he rubs the back of his head. Naruto chuckles with Sakura while Sasuke smirks.

"Guilt tripped." Calls Naruto, making Kakashi sulk with a cloud of depression at his Genin mocking him. The Genin all laugh with devil horns and tails. As the boat goes on, the clones of Naruto rush forward. The clones get to land and dispel after taking a look around. Naruto in the boat perks up and looks to Kakashi.

"The shore is just ahead and everything is clear." Says Naruto, making Kakashi eye smile and nod his head.

" _So you've already figured out the secret to the Shadow Clone Jutsu, you've grown Naruto_." Thinks Kakashi as he thinks back to a child Naruto running and smiling with a Dog masked Anbu giving chase. The boat pulls up on the shore as Kakashi gets off. The group say their goodbyes to the boatman who sails off.

"Ok, take me to my home and I mean in one piece." Orders Tazuna. Team 7 sweat drops at the man while Naruto's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Ohh?!" Says Naruto before Kakashi drags him along.

 **Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode**

The group walks on as the time passes. Naruto walks in front with Sasuke walking right by him. Naruto looks to him and walks in front of him. This goes on for a couple of seconds before Naruto growls. Sakura sighs at the two having watched the exchange.

" _Can't they get along for just one day_?" Thinks Sakura with a heavy sigh.

"Hey idiot, get back in formation." Demands Naruto with anger.

"I am in formation, you red haired fool." Says Sasuke, making Naruto grow a tick mark. Kakashi watches the two and sweat drops with a sigh. Despite their good teamwork the two can't see to get along. Kakashi chuckles softly at the similarities between those two and Obito and him.

"Those two need to take it easy, they're making me nervous." Says Tazuna while drinking some sake. Suddenly three pairs of eyes snap open and three kunai are thrown into a bush. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke glare at the bush while Tazuna stands by Kakashi. Kakashi checks the bush and spots a white rabbit. Naruto and Sasuke look at the rabbit before coughing with a blush.

" _Cute_." Think both Sasuke and Naruto but Naruto is picturing Hinata. Kakashi however, narrows his eyes at the color of the rabbit.

 **Bleach OST- Tables Have Turned**

" _That rabbit, its fur is the wrong color_." Thinks Kakashi as a white fur rabbit mean winter not spring.

"Hey, you are not the right color for this time of year." Says Naruto as he pets the rabbit.

"Yeah you're right, what's up with that?" Asks Sakura while Sasuke takes glances at the rabbit. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen along with Sakura and Sasuke's, understanding what the rabbit was used for.

"Get down!" Orders Kakashi as a heavy object is heard moving through the air. Naruto crouches low and watches a massive zanbato sails over his head. Sasuke and Sakura drag Tazuna to the ground. The zanbato imbeds itself within a tree trunk before a man appears on the handle of the massive sword. The ninja recover quickly and surround Tazuna. Team 7 widen their eyes at the man on the sword.

"Is that?" Asks Sakura with some fear coming out.

"It has to be." Says Sasuke with some sweat rolling down his face. Naruto looks at the man with a smile on his face while sweat rolls down his face.

"It's him alright, the man we learned about in the Academy," says Naruto as he slightly unsheathes his sword, "The Demon of the Mist; Zabuza Momochi."

"Oh, I'm surprised a bunch of kids like you even know my name." Say Zabuza as he looks at the teens. Naruto fully draws his sword with Sasuke as the two glare.

"Kids? Well if that's how you see us I bet you'll blush a pretty pink when we kick your ass." Says Naruto, making Zabuza widen his eyes and laugh.

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that." Says Zabuza as the group stare off.

"According to our studies, you're a rogue ninja from the Mist." Says Sakura as she takes out a kunai.

"Who cares?!" Says Naruto as he dashes forward with Sasuke, Kakashi steps in front of them and blocks their path.

"Stop, get back." Orders Kakashi, making the two teens widen their eyes.

"Why?" Asks Naruto as Sasuke nods his head, wanting to know as well.

"He's not like the others Naruto," says Kakashi, making Naruto look to Zabuza who seems to smile at him, "he's in a whole other league."

"So he's a Jonin, then?" Asks Sasuke, making Kakashi nod his head.

"If he's the opponent then I'll need to step it up a notch." Says Kakashi as he grasps his headband. The teens gasp at the motion as they have never seen his other eyes.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, is that right?" Asks Zabuza, already knowing the answer. Sasuke widens his eyes at the title and looks to Kakashi. Naruto also looks in surprise.

" _Kakashi has the Sharingan_?!" Thinks Naruto as he looks at Kakashi. Sakura having studied many of Konoha's Kekkei Genkai, looks to Kakashi in surprise.

"Sharingan, what's that?" Asks Tazuna with confusion as he stands behind Sakura.

"The Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the user's eyes effectively making it a Dojutsu," says Sakura as she looks to Sasuke, "the user of this power can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

"Sound like a powerful thing to have on your side." Says Tazuna as Naruto scoffs a little. While an impressive Dojutsu, it can be fooled and generally those who have it become overconfident in using it. But the same could be said for those with the Byakugan.

"You got it right girl, but you only scratched the surface," says Zabuza as Sakura glares at the man, "the Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail." As he finishes, mist begins to blanket the area. Sasuke nods his head as he knows that very well but also knows that copying a Jutsu doesn't mean you can use it, especially if you don't have the chakra to do so.

"As for you Jonin, in the Assassination Unit of Kirigakure, we had a standing order to eliminate you on sight." Says Zabuza as the mist becomes thicker.

"Your profile was in our Bingo Book," says Zabuza as Kakashi and him stare off, "it called you; the man who copied over a thousand Jutsu; Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Naruto looks to Kakashi with a raised brow while Sasuke smirks at having a strong sensei.

"While I do enjoy about hearing of our sensei's exploits," says Naruto as he looks to Zabuza, "perhaps now is not the time to revel in the past when your future is looking a little bleak." Zabuza bursts out laughing and chuckles at Naruto.

"You never cease to amuse me, boy." Says Zabuza as Naruto smiles and does a theatrical bow.

"But you're right," says Zabuza as he crouches on the handle of his sword and grabs the handle, "I need to kill that geezer." As he says this, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke huddle around Tazuna with Tazuna in the middle of their formation.

"It seems I'll have to get rid of you first, Kakashi." Says Zabuza as he kicks off the tree trunk and vanishes.

 **Bleach OST - Nightmare**

Naruto and Sasuke glance to the water and spot Zabuza standing on top of the water in a pose. Naruto looks around and sees the mist becoming thicker. Kakashi looks to Zabuza and steps in front of his Genin.

" _What's he doing_?" Thinks Naruto as Kakashi eyes Zabuza.

" _That's a lot of chakra_." Thinks Kakashi.

" **Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu ( Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)**." Says Zabuza as the mist surrounds him and hides him from view.

"He's gone." Says Sakura as she looks around.

" _That's a cool Jutsu_." Thinks Naruto with a smile.

"Keep on your toes, as you've learned in the Academy, Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing Technique." Says Kakashi as he glances to Naruto who nods.

"So an enemy we can't see or hear, perfect." Groans Sakura as she glances around. Naruto tunes her out and focuses on the surroundings. Naruto snaps his eyes open to show his Byakugan. He scans the area but the mist is laced with chakra. While he can see it is not fully visible even with his Byakugan.

"Eight points." Says the voice of Zabuza that seems to come from every direction. Naruto remains focused while Sasuke and Sakura stand on guard.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collar bone, kidneys, and heart." Lists Zabuza as Sakura widens her eyes knowing those are vital areas of the body, "Now then, which vital organ will be my killing point?" Kakashi steps up and unleashes a burst of chakra that makes some of the mist disperse. Sasuke and Naruto look around with alert eyes while Sakura begins to sweat and pale.

" _T-To think that the pressure of two Jonin about to fight could be so… suffocating_." Thinks Sakura as she shakes with her kunai in hand.

"Oi, don't go losing your head over something like this, you Howler Monkey." Says Naruto, making Sakura snap out of her suicidal thoughts and glare at Naruto.

"What was that you, Tomato?!" Yells Sakura comically. Naruto smirks with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"That woke you up, huh?" Asks Naruto with a smile, making Sakura widen her eyes and blink.

"Not to worry Sakura, I'll protect you all with my life." Assures Kakashi, making Sakura relax.

 **Bleach OST- Senna**

"You're pretty sure of that." Says Zabuza as he lands right in between the Genin formation. Three pairs of eyes widen at the intrusion before Sasuke and Sakura launch a kunai from each side. Zabuza effortlessly dodges the kunai but widens his eyes when he sees rope attached. Sasuke and Sakura catch the kunai and pull, wrapping Zabuza up in the rope.

"Huh?!" Says Zabuza before Naruto forms a hand sign.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu ( Wood Style Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto he slams his right hand on the ground. The ground cracks beneath Zabuza before three structures resembling a flower pod rise and begin to engulf his body. In the pods are wooden spikes.

" _Wood… it can't be_!" Thinks Zabuza before he uses his strength to free himself from the ropes and then using his massive sword, he cuts right through the wooden structure. Tazuna widens his eyes as Zabuza swings diagonally down his chest.

"Got you," Says Zabuza as Tazuna smirks and fades away, "What?!" The Genjutsu ends as Sasuke and Naruto dash from the left and right with their swords out. Sakura smiles as he hands are in a ram seal.

"Shit!" Curses Zabuza as the two impale Zabuza from both sides. Zabuza coughs up blood before looking to Naruto and Sasuke. He widens his eyes when he sees Sasuke has the Sharingan and Naruto has the Byakugan.

"Not bad," says Zabuza as water leaks from his wounds, making the two boys widen their eyes, "but not good enough." Says Zabuza from behind Naruto who widens his eyes. The Zabuza they stabbed bursts into water as Zabuza swings his sword, aiming for Naruto's waist. Suddenly Kakashi jams a kunai in Zabuza's gut, eliciting a gasp from the rogue ninja. Naruto widens his eyes when he sees Zabuza appear behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, watch out!" Calls Naruto as Kakashi growls before the Zabuza in front of him turns to water. Kakashi begins to turn but Zabuza scoffs.

"Too late!" Shouts Zabuza as he seemingly bisects Kakashi. The teens gasp at the sight before water enters their view.

" _The Water Clone Jutsu, impossible_." Thinks Zabuza before a kunai is pressed at his throat. Zabuza glances back and spots Kakashi who has his eyes narrowed. Zabuza then looks to the teens who stands as Tazuna walks from behind a tree.

" _Even in the mist, these kids were able to lure me in and distract me from my enemy_." Thinks Zabuza as he glances back at Kakashi.

" _And this guy was able to copy my Jutsu, they're good_." Thinks Zabuza as he stands up straight. The group stand as Tazuna sighs in relief.

 **Bleach OST- Confrontation**

"This is the end." Says Kakashi as Zabuza scoffs.

"Please, I could never lose to a copycat ninja like yourself," says Zabuza, making Kakashi growl, "but I have to say, your team is very strong for being so young." Zabuza looks at the teens and smiles.

"To think one of them has the same eye as yours but in both eyes and the other has Mokuton and Byakugan, a deadly combination, and then the girl, she was able to instantly cast a Genjutsu on me the moment she saw me." Compliments Zabuza. The teens narrow their eyes at his calmness as Kakashi presses the kunai up to his throat.

"And you, you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move," says Zabuza as he glances back at Kakashi, "nice try."

"But I'm not that easy to fool." Says Zabuza from behind Kakashi who widens his eyes. Kakashi destroys the clone and ducks under a swing from Zabuza. The sword imbeds itself in the ground before Zabuza spin kicks Kakashi into the air.

" _Time to finish you off_." Thinks Zabuza as he dashes at Kakashi with his sword forming a trench in the ground behind him. Zabuza widens his eyes and skids to a stop when he sees something on the ground.

"Makibishi!" Growls Zabuza before ducking under a pair of kunai as Naruto descends from the sky. Zabuza dodges the blade and grabs Naruto before tossing him into Sasuke. Kakashi hits the water and surfaces.

" _Something's wrong with this water_." Thinks Kakashi before Zabuza appears behind him.

"Hehe, fool," says Zabuza as he flashes through hand signs, " **Suirō no Jutsu ( Water Prison Jutsu)**." Kakashi widens his eyes as he gets trapped in an orb of water.

"Damn!" Curses Kakashi as he looks to his Genin. Zabuza looks to him and glares.

"You give me a hard time when you're moving but this will hold you." Says Zabuza before turning his attention to the Genin who enter their stances.

"Now then, I'll get rid of these troublesome brats." Says Zabuza, making Kakashi widen his eyes. Kakashi looks to the teens.

"Run! Take the bridge builder and get out of here!" Orders Kakashi as Naruto looks to him with wide eyes before they narrow.

 **Naruto OST- Naruto Main Theme**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demands Naruto, making Kakashi look to him. Naruto's hair shadows his eyes as he looks up with his Byakugan active.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" Shouts Naruto as Zabuza forms a ram seal and a water clone appears.

"Hah, honorable last words." Says Zabuza as he clone rushes Naruto. Naruto evades and swings with his right leg. The clone grabs his leg but Naruto uses his other to kick the hand off of him. Sasuke throws a barrage of shuriken as Sakura casts a Genjutsu to hide with Tazuna. Zabuza swings his massive sword and knocks the shuriken away but Sasuke is already coming down with his chokuto.

"Hah, so predictable." Says Zabuza as he grabs Sasuke and tosses him away. As he does, Naruto kicks his back leg, making the clone lose balance before Naruto kicks him in the face. Zabuza spins and lashes out with a kick that Naruto blocks. Zabuza takes his leg back and gut punches Naruto who coughs up blood before grabbing the arm of Zabuza. Naruto flips Zabuza over and grabs his leg as Zabuza grunts. Blood runs down Naruto's mouth as Zabuza looks to him.

"You're good in Taijutsu." Compliments Zabuza as Naruto twists his leg and pulls him into a leg lock. The clone grunts in pain as Naruto twists the leg. Sasuke stands and runs forward. Zabuza sees him coming and using his strength, he tosses Naruto off before elbowing Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke doubles over before flying back. Zabuza appears above him and begins to slam his elbow down before Naruto wraps his legs around the offending arm. Sasuke wraps his legs around the leg and the two restrain the clone.

"Now!" Shouts Naruto as he struggles to hold on to the clone. Zabuza looks up and widens his eyes when he sees Shadow Clones coming down with swords. Naruto sees Zabuza reaching for his blade and Sasuke kicks the arm away by using his Sharingan to get the timing right. As he does, snakes spring from Naruto's sleeves and wrap around Zabuza who grunts.

"Damn you!" Curses Zabuza as the clones bombard his position. The attack picks up the dust and uproots the ground while blinding Zabuza and Kakashi. From the dust and debris comes a large shuriken that heads right for Zabuza.

 **Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One**

"A shuriken, child's play." Says Zabuza as he easily catches the weapon before widening his eyes when he sees another coming for him.

" ** _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ( Shadow Shuriken Jutsu)_**!" Thinks Zabuza as the second shuriken heads right for him. Zabuza prepares to jump but knows he won't make it. Suddenly the shuriken bursts into cherry blossoms, making Zabuza widen his eyes.

" _What_!" Think both Zabuza and Kakashi before through the cherry blossoms comes Naruto who wears a smirk. Zabuza widens his eyes as he sees the kid so close.

"Y-You brat!" Says Zabuza before Naruto pulls his fist back.

" **Onmyō kenhō: Hiryū Shōten Ha ( Yin-Yang Fist Art: Heaven Blast of the Dragon)**!" Shouts Naruto as he uses pours chakra into his fist and Kakashi watches in fascination as the chakra becomes a swirling vortex around Naruto's arm. Naruto hits Zabuza right in the gut, making the Rogue ninja double over in pain while spitting out blood. The force from the blow caves in his stomach and the stomach begins to swirl at the point of impact. Zabuza is blown away by the force of the punch and sent spiraling over the lake. Zabuza sails through a tree before slamming into a rock. Zabuza coughs up some blood as Kakashi gets free. Naruto pants before grunting in pain and holding his shoulder.

" _M-My arm_." Thinks Naruto as the force from **Hiryū Shōten Ha** , is so strong that the impact from the attack can wound the user. Kakashi bends down and looks at the arm and widens his eyes.

" _His arm is broken in three places_ ," thinks Kakashi before looking to Zabuza with wide eyes, " _that attack was so strong that the force alone broke Naruto's arm_?!"

Kakashi then widens his eyes when Zabuza appears above Naruto. Zabuza has cuts and scrapes while on his stomach is a huge bruise. The bruise is dark, indicating internal bleeding.

"Y-You… bastard!" Shouts Zabuza as Naruto looks up at the incoming blade with wide eyes. Kakashi gets a glimpse of a young Naruto with teary eyes before blood flies in the air.

"Ahhh!" Shouts Sakura wide fear as Sasuke widens his eyes. Tazuna looks on with fear and horror. Kakashi stands in front of Zabuza with a slash across his chest. Naruto looks on with wide eyes before his sight of Kakashi overlaps with one of the people who as always looked after him.

"I-Inu?" Whispers Naruto as he sees the Dog Masked Anbu. Kakashi looks up at Zabuza with narrowed eyes.

"I won't let you harm him, I won't allow it!" Growls Kakashi as Zabuza and him prepare to face off again. Watching from the trees are two ninja with Tracker Masks on their faces. One of them has a bizarre looking sword strapped to his back and covered in bandages.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! LOL. So Team 7 has encountered Zabuza. The fight in my opinion is epic! Onmyō kenhō: Hiryū Shōten Ha? Need I say a damn thing?! That was awesome I of course took the name from Ranma's attack but made it Naruto's own. And no just because he learned this Jutsu does not mean he knows the Rasengan. Though I can see the similarities. But the attack's drawback is the force used. It's so strong that it breaks the users arm! Now as he grows he will be able to nullify this negative aspect but for now, it's something he will rarely use in a fight.**

 **So someone messaged me and said Sakura should just be a Fangirl and do nothing and I say… why? I mean sure she is annoying in the Anime but I don't want her to be that way in the story. I made her useful because she is part of the Team.**

 **TheWateringWizard, the reason Team 7 has 5 C ranks is because I always thought they should have had more Missions completed before joining the Chunin Exams. 5 C ranks seems Chunin material plus you know Wave Mission = A rank.**

 **Next Chapter- Inu; Guardian and Sharingan Warrior!**


	10. Chapter 10-Inu!

**Inu; Guardian and Sharingan Warrior!**

* * *

Kakashi stands, panting as blood drips to the ground. Naruto watches with wide eyes as he remembers the man who protected and befriended him when he was younger. Zabuza growls with narrowed eyes as Sasuke and Sakura look on.

"Sakura, we have to guard Tazuna." Says Sasuke as he moves close the bridge builder. Sakura snaps out of her thoughts and nods her head.

"Right." Confirms Sakura as she stands by Tazuna.

"An excellent plan, Naruto." Says Kakashi as he glances back at the red haired ninja who smiles. "However, I think it is time for me to take it from here." Kakashi glares at Zabuza who glares right back.

"Tch, I lost my focus and stopped the Jutsu." Says Zabuza with a scoff as Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," says Kakashi as his Sharingan spins, "you were forced to drop the Jutsu." Veins are seen on Zabuza's head, indicating his anger.

"Let me just say; that the same Jutsu won't work a second time." Says Kakashi as the two Jonin snap their eyes wide. The two separate in a flash before Zabuza lands on the water first. Kakashi's Sharingan zooms into Zabuza as he flashes through hand signs. Kakashi flashes through the hand signs as Naruto looks on. The two Jonin land on the same hand seal before the water begins to rise.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ( Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)**!" Shout both Zabuza and Kakashi at the same time. Two water dragons rise from the lake and clash into each other, causing waves to rise. Naruto grips his arm and propels himself off the wave before landing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You idiot, you weren't supposed to break your arm!" Admonishes Sakura as she begins to heal Naruto with the **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**. Sakura narrows her eyes as she realizes the broken parts of the arm and focuses on those. Sasuke watches as Kakashi and Zabuza clash with sword and kunai under their attacks. The two stay like that amongst the rising waves before separating. Naruto begins to feel some movement in his arm and flexes.

"Hey, be careful and stop moving." Demands Sakura as she continues to heal.

"I'm fine, the arm is healed enough." Says Naruto as he stands. Sakura gapes as Naruto rolls his shoulder and arm. Naruto winces a little as the arm is still broken.

"H-How is that possible?" Asks Sakura as she only started healing. Naruto looks to her and shrugs with a smile.

"I heal fast." States Naruto before turning his attention to the fight while wrapping his arm in a cast. He could use the seal on his forehead but that is for emergencies only.

" _What's going on_?" Thinks Zabuza as he glares at Kakashi who stares at him.

" _How is it that both Jutsu spawned at the same time_?!" Thinks Zabuza before sheathing his sword. Zabuza runs to the right with Kakashi running to the left before they end up in the other's previous spot. Naruto widens his eyes with Sasuke at the perfect copying of moves. The two masked ninja watch the fight while they remain hidden. Zabuza then forms a double ram seal for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Zabuza widens his eyes when Kakashi does the same thing at the same time.

"He's moving the same way as him and with such perfect timing!" Exclaims Tazuna as Sakura looks on before looking to Sasuke. Naruto watches with fascination at how perfect the imitation of movements are.

" _Normally there would be a slight delay when copying movements but_ …," thinks Naruto as he watches as the moves are performed simultaneously, " _Kakashi is performing them at the exact same time as Zabuza_."

" _This is more than just Sharingan_ ," thinks Sasuke as he can copy movement as well but not to this level, " _this is him getting in the enemies head_."

"How can he do such a thing?" Asks Sakura, while Sasuke narrows his eyes with his Sharingan active.

" _This guy_ …," Thinks Zabuza with anger, " _it's as if he knows_ -."

"What you're going to do next." Finishes Kakashi, making Zabuza widen his eyes.

" _What… is he reading my mind as well_?" Thinks Zabuza as the Genin watch from the shore. Kakashi's Sharingan narrows and eyes Zabuza.

" _Damn him_!" Thinks Zabuza.

"It makes you so angry doesn't it?" Asks Kakashi.

"Hah, you're just copying me like some pale imitation." Says Zabuza.

"You won't beat me like that." State both Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time. Naruto barks out with laughter.

"This is amusing!" Laughs Naruto. Zabuza growls and weaves hand signs.

"I'll shut that monkey mouth of yours for good!" Growls Zabuza before he widens his eyes when he sees something appear behind Kakashi.

"What's that?" Thinks Zabuza before getting a better look. To his shock it is himself.

" _I-Impossible, it must be a Genjutsu_." Thinks Zabuza before Kakashi's Sharingan spins and he flashes through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ( Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)**!" States Kakashi as water rises from the lake and swirls around before launching at Zabuza who widens his eyes.

"Impossible!" Shouts Zabuza before the water overtakes him. Naruto sees the water coming and forms hand signs before slamming them to the ground.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu ( Wood Style Jutsu)**!" Shouts Naruto as branches spring from the ground and elevate Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. The spray of water makes the Genin shield their eyes while Tazuna holds on for dear life. The branches shake from the force and volume of the water. The two masked ninja disappear in a small twister of wind. Zabuza slams into a tree trunk, as the water parts against him. Four kunai sail through the air before hitting Zabuza who yells out in pain.

"It's over." Says Naruto as the water departs and the branches lower to the ground. Naruto hops off the branch while Sasuke and Sakura help Tazuna.

"How… can you see… into the future?" Coughs Zabuza.

"Yeah… you're going to die here." Says Kakashi as he pulls out a kunai. Before he can make good on his prophecy, two senbon needles imbed themselves into Zabuza's neck.

"What?!" State the Konoha group in shock. Naruto looks to the trees and spots the Masked Ninja's. Naruto appears next to Zabuza and glares at the ninja.

"You were right." Says the first Masked Ninja with senbon in his hands.

"He did die." Finishes the second Masked Ninja with the weird sword in his back. Naruto glares as Sasuke appears next to him.

" _What's going on_?" Thinks Naruto with narrowed eyes.

" _Why didn't is see their approach and why couldn't I smell them_?" Thinks Naruto. The second is easily explained as the ninja appeared downwind but the first is a mystery. Suddenly Naruto remembers the mist around them.

"And who the hell are you guys?" Demands Naruto, making the Masked Ninja with the sword look to him.

"Tracker Ninja from Kiri." Reveals the Masked Ninja.

"No shit, I meant what are you doing here?" Says Naruto, making both ninja look to him.

"We've been hunting Zabuza for some time and we finally seized a chance to take him out." Reveals the other Masked Ninja with senbon. Kakashi appears next to Zabuza and checks his vitals.

"He's dead." Says Kakashi as he looks to the Tracker Nin. They both bow their heads.

"We thank you for your distraction." Says the Senbon Nin.

"If it weren't for you we would have had a lot more trouble taking him down." Says the Sword Nin.

" _From their voice and height, I'd say they're around the age of Naruto and Sasuke_." Thinks Kakashi as he looks at the Ninja in front of him.

" _These two… are powerful_." Think both Naruto and Sasuke. The two ninja vanish and appear beside Zabuza.

"We will take it from here." Say the Ninja before vanishing. Kakashi stands and covers his Sharingan eye.

"Well, that's that." Says Kakashi before turning, only to widen his eye and fall to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shouts Sakura before Sasuke and Naruto both fall as well.

"Ah man!" Shouts Sakura.

 **Tazuna's House**

Naruto blinks before opening his eyes. He takes in his surroundings before turning his head to the right. Staring right at him is Sasuke who raises a brow. Both continue to stare before their eyes narrow. Both have bandages across their bodies and head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asks Naruto with a growing tick mark.

"That's my line." Counters Sasuke. The two stare off before Naruto growls.

"Get out." Demands Naruto.

"You get out." Says Sasuke.

"Ohhh, you've got guts." Says Naruto dangerously.

"Hmph." Says Sasuke, making Naruto angrier.

Downstairs, Tazuna, Sakura and Kakashi sits and talk. Tazuna's daughter cooks and hums a tune. All comes to a stop when a commotion occurs upstairs. Sakura sighs while Kakashi sweat drops.

"Looks like their up." Says Sakura, making Kakashi nod his head. Tsunami tilts her head with confusion before going up stairs. The shouts of two boys reaches her ears. She opens the door to see Naruto and Sasuke throwing their fist at each other.

"Get out, you sociopathic freak!" Shouts Naruto.

"You first, you color challenged fool!" Shouts Sasuke as both fist collide. The two pale as blood spurts from their wounds. In seconds the two are flailing around on the ground.

"You idiots, you've reopened your wounds!" Shouts Sakura as she rushes in and heals the two. Kakashi sweat drops with a sheepish expression on his face. Naruto and Sasuke lie down while Sakura heals their wounds.

"So… I take it our mission is completed." Says Naruto after a moment of silence. Kakashi looks to him and Sasuke who look to Kakashi.

"About that…," says Kakashi, making the Genin give him their attention, "Zabuza is alive."

 **Forest**

The two Masked Ninja look ever the body of Zabuza with one pulling out surgical tools. The one with the sword leans on a tree trunk with his arms folded. The two appear to be very quiet as they overlook the body.

"First, I'll cut the mouth cloth and have him spit up blood." Says the Tracker Nin, making the other raise a brow, though you can't see it. The Tracker Nin moves forward, only to have Zabuza grab his hand, making the two slightly gasp. Zabuza opens his eyes and looks at the two.

"Its fine, I'll do it myself." Growls Zabuza as he sits up. The Tracker Nin with the sword whistles.

"What? You've already come back to life?" States the ninja with an amused tone. Zabuza exhales and looks to his neck.

"Damn, you two are brutal." Says Zabuza as he takes out the senbon.

"You're one to talk." Says the ninja with the sword.

"Please don't pull them out so violently or you really will die." Says the other ninja, closer to Zabuza.

"Hmph, How long are you going to keep those stupid masks on?!" Says Zabuza as he looks to the two ninja, "Take them off!"

"I have fond memories of this mask." Says the first ninja as he takes off the mask to reveal a black haired boy with soft features. The second ninja takes off his mask to show a grey haired youth with pink eyes.

"It's a relic from the past and has been handy for trickery." Says the boy, making Zabuza look at the two.

"If we hadn't rescued you, you certainly would have been killed." Says the first boy with a gentle smile.

"If you were going to put me in a state of apparent death, you didn't need to aim for the secret opening on my neck." Says Zabuza with a slight glare. The second boy laughs while the first giggles.

"You two really are nasty." Says Zabuza as he covers his mouth with the cloth adorning his face.

"It couldn't be helped…" Says the first boy with a smile.

"Besides, if we hit your body you'd be really angry." Says the second. Zabuza tries to stand but can't move.

"You'll be numb for about a week." Says the first boy.

"Normally, but since it's him he'll be up in half that time." Says the second boy.

"Haku…, Yuto… I get the feeling you're making fun of me." Says Zabuza, making both boys laugh gently. Zabuza scoffs before his gaze softens.

 **Tazuna's House**

"Not that I like to disagree with you… but why say that?" Asks Naruto with folded arms and a sideways glance at Kakashi. Kakashi looks to him and sighs.

"Tracker Ninjas take care of the bodies immediately and on the spot." Says Kakashi, making Sasuke narrow his eyes. Naruto's eyes harden at the statement before he exhales.

"So… what about it?" Asks Sakura as she heals Sasuke, since Naruto heals faster.

"Those two… moved the body." Says Naruto, making Sakura widen her eyes. Kakashi nods his head while Sasuke rises from his position.

"There is also the weapon the Tracker used." Says Sasuke, making Sakura look to him.

"Senbon?" States Sakura before she widens her eyes. Being a Medical Ninja, Sakura has used them before and while sharp, they are rarely fatal unless they hit vital areas.

"There are no vital areas in the neck but… you can put someone in a state of death." Says Sakura with a thoughtful expression. Tazuna and Tsunami look to each other with fearful expressions.

"A-Aren't you reading too much into it?" States Tazuna with some fear. Naruto stands and stretches before breaking the cast his arm is in. Sakura gapes at the strength.

"Best to expect the best but prepare for the worst." Says Naruto as he looks to Kakashi.

"Where did you hear that?" Asks Sakura, making Naruto smile.

"A dog told me when I was a kid." Says Naruto, making Kakashi eye smile.

"A dog?" Repeats Sakura with confusion. Sasuke smirks and stands as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Asks Sasuke as he cracks his neck.

"I'll be assigning you all training regimes." Says Kakashi as he hands out several scrolls to the Genin.

"You have one week to prepare, so don't slack off." Says Kakashi as he eyes Naruto.

"Oi! Why are you looking at me?!" Shouts Naruto, making Kakashi turn his head away.

"Eh? Was I looking at you?" Says Kakashi, making Naruto fume.

For the first day, Naruto trained in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He has developed techniques that implement Hyuuga style Jutsu. He has also trained his Mokuton and can use more advanced Jutsu. Now Naruto can stream his chakra into his sword, often using wind element. After training Naruto falls into a bed and goes to sleep in a sprawled position. Tsunami often giggles before placing covers over him. Sasuke has trained with his Sharingan, following instruction from Danzo's training. He has also learned to stream his chakra, same as Naruto. Sakura has trained in Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. While Tsunami and Tazuna seem to enjoy the lively Genin, Tsunami's son, Inari is not pleased.

Tsunami hums a tune in the kitchen while Sakura and Kakashi sigh. Tazuna and Inari sit at the table with Tazuna thinking and Inari with his head down. The table is adorned with plates of food. They family is waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. The doors open and Sasuke and Naruto walk in while leaning on each other.

"Oh my!" Gasps Tsunami as she looks at the boys.

"What happened to you two?" Asks Tazuna, making Naruto lift his head.

"I opened up a Grade A can of ass whooping on him, that's what." Says Naruto with a laugh. Sasuke looks to him and scoffs.

"And I suppose you got those bruises from training rather than me putting them there?" Counters Sasuke, making Naruto look to him.

"Oi… you feel like going another round?" Growls Naruto, making Sasuke look to him.

"Anytime." Says Sasuke before both are punched by Sakura.

"Sit down and eat!" Shouts Sakura. Naruto eats away with no manners, making Tsunami giggle and laugh. Sasuke smirks with a head shake and Sakura grows tick marks. Kakashi chuckles at his Genin. After dinner, Naruto lies his head on the table.

"Just a little longer and the bridge will be done." Says Tazuna with pride.

"It's all thanks to you guys." Says Tsunami as she rubs Naruto's head. Naruto groans and wakes up before falling back to sleep, making Tsunami giggle.

"I've wanted to ask you guys something for some time now." Says Tazuna as he looks at Kakashi.

"Why have you stayed even after I lied about the mission?" Asks Tazuna, making Tsunami look to the ninja.

"Well-." Starts Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Sensei, was guilt tripped." States Naruto in a muffled tone, making Sakura and Sasuke nod.

"That's right." State both Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi sulks in a corner with a cloud of depression while the Genin all have devil horns and tails. Naruto chuckles before turning his head to Tazuna.

"I want to face the strongest person I can find." Says Naruto, making Tazuna and Tsunami look to him.

"Zabuza, the Tracker Ninja, those are the first," says Naruto as Kakashi glances at him, "I will… become the greatest ninja that has, will, and ever be in this world."

"And it was the right thing to do." Adds Naruto with a yawn. Kakashi chuckles and nods his head. Inari scoffs and Naruto's ear twitches. Inari begins to shed tears at remembering the man who was like a father to him.

"Why…?" Asks Inari with tears coming down his face. Naruto glances at him with a tired expression.

"Huh?" States Naruto with tired eyes.

"Why do you work yourself so hard until you get like that?!" Shouts Inari, making Naruto confused.

"There is no way someone like you can stand up to Gato!" Shouts Inari, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"You think you are a Hero?!" Shouts Inari, making Naruto yawn and look to him.

"Nope." Says Naruto plainly, making Tsunami and Tazuna look to him, "you're only a hero if you die." Inari widens his eyes at the statement before growing angry.

"I don't plan on dying." Smirks Naruto.

"You think training will do anything for you?! You die like all the rest!" Shouts Inari. Naruto places his head down on the table.

"Really? Hmm, but at least I'll die on my feet while someone like you will die on their back." Says Naruto coldly.

"Shut up! You always act cool and lively without knowing anything about pain!" Shouts Inari, making Naruto stiffen. Kakashi sighs while Sakura rubs her head. Sasuke looks to Naruto and closes his eyes.

"Pain? … What does someone like you know about pain?" States Naruto, making Kakashi stand.

"Naruto." Warns Kakashi, calmly.

"Here you are; living in a good house, eating good food, having a loving mother and grandfather…, and yet you think you know about pain." States Naruto.

"Do you know the greatest pain?" Asks Naruto, making Kakashi sigh.

"Loneliness. A great pit that grows the longer you experience it. Eventually it swallows you up, breaking you and discarding your emotions before you walk around, like a puppet without strings." Says Naruto as he grips the table.

"Only a person truly destined for greatness can climb out of that put and make something of himself." Says Naruto.

"You? You're nothing but a coward." Says Naruto before standing and leaving the house.

"Naruto." Says Sakura as she watches him go. Sakura stands but Sasuke grabs her and shakes his head. Kakashi sits and looks to Inari.

"You must forgive Naruto's words." Says Kakashi, making Inari look to him.

"But his words are spoken from experience." Says Kakashi, making Sakura look to him.

"Naruto… never knew his parents, he never had a single friend, and even though there were people who helped him, they couldn't stay forever." Says Kakashi.

"When he was alone, something changed in Naruto. His eyes became devoid of emotion. He was lost. But… somehow, someway, he crawled out of the pit and decided he would never go back." Says Kakashi with an eye smile. He pictures the day Naruto got his emotion back and laughed.

"He made friends and even found love." Says Kakashi, remembering the day Naruto told him about Hinata.

"But it could have gone differently. He could have stayed in that pit and never left." Says Kakashi, making Inari look to him and gain respect for Naruto who crawled his way out.

 **Morning**

Naruto lies in the forest in a vulnerable position. Drool hangs out of his mouth but he seems peaceful. Haku walks forward looking for herb to heal Zabuza and spots Naruto. The trees surrounding Naruto are full of kunai and shuriken. Haku looks over the boy before bending down. He then reaches his hand out and shakes Naruto awake.

"Huh?" States Naruto as he looks to the "girl".

"You'll catch cold if you sleep out here." Says Haku with a gentle smile. Naruto sits up and yawns before turning his attention to Haku.

"Who're you?" Asks Naruto with a head tilt. He only gets a soft smile for his question, making Naruto blush faintly.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Asks Naruto, making Haku smile.

"Gathering herbs." Says Haku as he raises the basket. The two pick herbs for some time before Haku says his goodbye.

"Bye the way… I'm a guy." Says Haku, making Naruto gape.

" _He's almost as cute as Hinata_!" Thinks Naruto. Having trained till he dropped, Naruto returns to the house to sleep. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura go to the bridge with Tazuna. In the forest outside the house, two of Gato's thugs smirk before slightly unsheathing their swords before making their way towards the house.

* * *

 **Ok guys, the Battle on the Bridge is coming up.**

 **Next Chapter- Battle on the Bridge! Naruto Uzumaki vs Yuto Karatachi!**


	11. Chapter 11-Battle on the Bridge

**Battle on the Bridge!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs Yuto Karatchi!**

* * *

Outside of Tazuna's house, two pairs of legs step up to the door. Inside the house. Tsunami cooks with a smile on her face. Knowing Naruto, she cooks a good sum of food to feed the boy. As she looks at the vegetables she sighs. Inari is in his room at the moment while Naruto sleeps without a care in the world.

"Inari, could you give me a hand?" Calls Tsunami, making Inari stand and walks down the stairs.

"I'll be right there." Responds Inari as he rushes down the stairs. The two thugs outside, unsheathe their swords before cutting down the wall. Tsunami screams out in surprise and fear as the wall is cut apart.

"So you're Tazuna's daughter." States a Thug with makeup under his eyes, looking Tsunami up and down, "Too bad, you'll have to come with us." Inari is in the bathroom, washing his hands when he hears his mother yell out. The two thugs look down at Tsunami while sneering and chuckling. Inari steps into the room and growls.

"Get away from her!" Shouts Inari as he stands protectively in front of his mother. The two thugs gape before bursting with laughter.

"Has this kid gone mad?!" Shouts the bare chested thug, making the other laugh harder.

"Who cares...?" Says the make up wearing thug before his voice turns cold, "Kill him." The bare chested thug smirks before slightly unsheathing his sword. Inari widens his eyes with Tsunami who holds him close.

"Don't worry kid, you won't feel a thing." Assures the thug with a smirk. In a flash, the thug draws his sword and swings. Tsunami and Inari close their eyes with fear before a soft but fierce breeze goes through the house. The eyes of the thugs are wide at the sight.

"Too bad, I can't say the same for you." Says a voice, making Tsunami and Inari open their eyes and turn to their savior. Red spikey hair, flows in the wind as Inari gasps with his mother.

"Naruto!" Shouts mother and son with relief and surprise. Naruto looks back to the two and smiles. The thug's sword is caught between two of Naruto's fingers and doesn't budge.

"Yo… is breakfast ready?" Asks Naruto with a smile. Inari gapes at the question before bursting out with laughter. Naruto laughs with him for a while as Tsunami giggles.

"I'm serious." Says Naruto with confusion, while the thug glare with tick marks at being ignored.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where the hell did he come from?!" Shouts the makeup wearing thug while his buddy tries to pull his sword from Naruto's fingers, but the sword remains between Naruto's fingers.

" _What the… his strength… is unreal_!" Thinks the bare chested thug. Naruto turns to the two thugs with a glare.

"Let's take this outside… shall we?" States Naruto, making the thugs sneer. Before they can answer, Naruto clotheslines both of them out of the house, making them cough up blood. Reaching a location, Naruto grabs both of their faces and spins, before jumping. He then slams both down, uprooting the ground around them.

"Alright!" Says Naruto as he cracks his knuckles, "Now we can fight!"

"Eh?" States Naruto as he looks down to see the thugs out cold and bloody. Naruto sweat drops and chuckles sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot, they aren't ninja." Shrugs Naruto with a smile. Inari looks to Naruto and laughs. Naruto forms a hand seal and two shadow clones appear.

"You guys watch these two." Orders Naruto with a finger point.

"Eh?!" Complains the clones, making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Just do it!" Shouts Naruto with a red face.

"Hai." Drawls the two clones. Naruto smiles at Inari before vanishing. Inari gapes before shouting out.

"That's cool!" Exclaims Inari. Naruto makes his way towards the bridge with haste.

 **Bridge**

On the bridge, Kakashi stands in front of Tazuna as Sasuke battles Haku. Kakashi looks around the battle field and spots Yuto and Zabuza staying out of the fight. Kakashi didn't think they'd make their move so soon and at the worst possible time.

" _Damn, I should have made Naruto rest yesterday instead of training_." Curses Kakashi, internally. In a great move, Sasuke kicks Haku back and stands up straight. Sasuke has his chokuto out and smirks.

"You're not as fast as you think." Says Sasuke, making Yuto growl and step forward. He is stopped when Zabuza puts out his arm, blocking his path.

"No, this is Haku's fight." Says Zabuza as Haku stands.

"You're open." Says Haku before he forms a single ram seal. The water around Sasuke rises into the air, drawing his attention.

" **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō** **(** **Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death** **)**." Says Haku as the water freezes and turns into needles. The needles descend upon Sasuke who remains calm. Sasuke's eyes snap open to reveal his Sharingan. Using his agility and speed, Sasuke weaves through the needles with ease. Sasuke stops and smirks as the needles are imbedded in the ground. His eyes widen though, when Haku appears behind him.

"You are nimble and quick, but you've exposed your back." Says Haku, making Yuto smirk.

"That's one down, Kakashi." States Zabuza with a smirk, that can't be seen.

"Not today!" Shouts a voice before Naruto appears behind Haku with his Byakugan activated. Sasuke seizes his chance and jumps away. Naruto slams his left elbow and right palm, into the back of Haku who gasps at the force and power. Under Naruto is the Eight Trigrams seal, " **Onmyō kenhō: Hakke Kodairyu Shoten Ha (** **Yin Yang Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Ancient Dragon Explosive Wave** **)**!" Chakra explodes into Haku and expands in an orb around both of them. Haku is sent flying towards Yuto and Zabuza, both of who are caught by surprise by the red haired teen. Haku lands and skids on the ground while Naruto dashes forward. Naruto continues on with his hand forming a ram seal while his other is on his sword.

" **Konoha-ryu:** **Oni Giri** **(** **Leaf-Style: Ogre Cutter** **)**!" Shouts Naruto seeking to finish off Haku, quickly. Naruto slightly unsheathes his sword, with the edge gleaming in the light. Suddenly, Yuto appears in front of Haku with shadowed eyes and draws his sword. The wraps around the sword come undone to reveal a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord. The sword glows with chakra and Yuto looks to Naruto.

" **Hiramekarei** release!" Commands Yuto. The two teens glare at one another before Naruto fully unsheathes his sword, which radiates with bloodlust. Yuto prepares to swing and the bloodlust from Naruto's sword forms an Ogre over him. Yuto dashes towards Naruto. Yuto swings, creating a blade of chakra to counter Naruto's Kenjutsu. The two attacks connect, creating a loud clang of steel before the two ninja dash by each other. Naruto plants his feet and skids to a stop while Yuto does the same. Kakashi and Zabuza look on with wide eyes while Sakura and Sasuke look to each other. Haku stands and looks to Yuto who doesn't move. Suddenly Naruto's sword cracks and blood spurts from a wound across his chest.

"Gah!" Coughs Naruto with blood flying from his wound. Yuto smirks before he coughs up blood and holds his wound. Naruto looks to his sword and grits his teeth at the small crack.

"I see, you wield one of the Seven Ninja Swords." States Naruto as he turns to reveal his wound. Yuto turns and looks to him.

"Yeah." Says Yuto as the two seem unfazed by their wounds. The stare off continues as both smile.

"What is your name?" Asks Yuto, making Naruto point his sword at him.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." Reveals Naruto with a smile. Yuto nods his head before gripping his sword with both hands.

"A powerful name…" Says Yuto with a smile, "Yuto Karatchi." Yuto's sword glows with chakra and he smirks at Naruto.

"Let's fight somewhere else, Yuto." Suggest Naruto, making the teen smile.

"Very well, I'd hate to drag others in our fight." Says Yuto, as he looks to Zabuza. Zabuza nods his head while Naruto nods to Kakashi. Both teens vanish from sight.

"Naruto!" Shouts Sakura, only for Kakashi to stop her. Sakura looks to Kakashi and widens her eyes.

"We'll let Naruto handle him while Sasuke faces the other." Says Kakashi. Sasuke looks to Haku who stands in front of Zabuza.

"Haku, time to step it up." Says Zabuza, making Haku step forward. Pale blue chakra surrounds Haku and cools the air.

"Understood." States Haku as he looks to Sasuke, "I'm sorry it has come to this." Sasuke narrows his eyes and activates his Sharingan. Mirrors pop up around the two, creating a dome. Haku enters the mirror and is reflected in all of them. Sasuke looks to the mirrors with his eyes darting to each one.

"Let's begin." States Haku making Sasuke smirk and lift his chokuto. A barrage of senbon, fly towards Sasuke who dodges and blocks them. Haku's reflection appears in a mirror behind Sasuke. Sasuke turns and blocks Haku who gasps at the eyes of Sasuke. The two separate and become blurs in the doom. Outside the dome, Kakashi and Zabuza face each other.

"It's over Kakashi." States Zabuza, making Kakashi growl, "Those brats won't beat Yuto or Haku."

"You underestimate them." Says Kakashi as he enters a stance, " _That being said, Sasuke is not nearly as fast as that boy is. But with his Sharingan active, he has a chance. I only hope his reserves can last_." Kakashi, trapped in his thoughts fails to see Zabuza dash forward. Kakashi barely reacts in time to stop a kunai from taking his eye out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shouts Sakura

 **River Stream**

Naruto and Yuto arrive at a secluded spot, with the bridge in sight. A forest is located to the left of the river while a rocky hill is on the right, making the spot serene and peaceful… for now. Yuto looks to the bridge and smiles.

"Looks like the battle is heating up." States Yuto, laughing at the irony of that statement.

"Yeah… we should do the same." Says Naruto, making Yuto close his eyes and chuckle. Yuto turns to Naruto and opens his eyes.

"Perhaps, you're right." Says Yuto as the two stand and stare off. A breeze, makes Naruto's hair flow.

"Let's go." Challenges Yuto as he enters a stance. Naruto smirks and enters his own. Naruto walks forward before breaking out into a dash. Yuto follows suit and dashes forward. Naruto brings down his sword, forcing Yuto to block before he deflects the sword, only for Naruto to aim for his waist. Yuto dodges by stepping to Naruto's right and swinging down. Naruto blocks and spins with a sweep but it is blocked by Yuto. The two swing with speed, creating loud clanging sounds, before Yuto puts Naruto on the defensive and drives him back.

"Impressive skill." Says Yuto as he blocks two swings and sweeps only to be blocked, "But how long can your sword endure?" Naruto deflects a swing and spins with sweep to the legs. Yuto jumps over the sweep. Naruto's sweep, forces water to rise between the two.

"Long enough!" Shouts Naruto, before Yuto comes through the water and swings down. Naruto jumps and flips back before landing.

"We'll see!" Counters Yuto before his sword glows with chakra. " **Chigiri Tōhō: Honenuki** **(** **Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation** **)**!" Yuto swings Hiramekarei and creates a large amount of light-blue chakra needles, which are hurled at Naruto who widens his eyes. The veins around Naruto's eyes bulge before he activates his Byakugan. Acting quickly, Naruto channels chakra to his feet and bursts from his spot, making the water rise. The needles impact the area but miss their target. Naruto lands on the rocky hill and keeps his balance with chakra. Yuto gasps slightly in surprise before growling silently. He dashes forward, disturbing the water. Naruto quickly sheathes his sword and flashes through hand seals.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** **(** **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** **)**!" Shouts Naruto as he inhales and blows out several fireballs. Yuto sees them coming and dodges them all quickly as he runs up the rocky hill. With Naruto close, Yuto sweeps, cutting the chest of Naruto who grunts as he goes by him. Turning quickly, Yuto aims for Naruto.

" **Mokuton: Hatsuga eda** **(** **Wood Style: Sprouting Branches** **)**!" Shouts Naruto as he slams his hand on the hill. Branches sprout from the ground and burst towards Yuto who cuts some down while dodging the others. Some cut into the Mist Ninja, making him grunt. Still, Yuto dashes forward. However, one branch wraps around his leg and tosses him down to the lake. Yuto widens his eyes and looks up to see Naruto coming down with on overhead strike. Yuto blocks the strike, making the water rise in a dome. Yuto pushes Naruto back and dashes forward. Naruto thinking quickly, spins and kicks Yuto in the gut. The kick, makes Yuto spit up blood before he is sent flying over the lake and into the forest. Yuto hits a tree trunk and growls before his sword glows. Yuto unleashes another wave of chakra needles but Naruto evades and blocks the needles as he dashes forward. Naruto swings his sword but Yuto blocks the attack. Yuto spins his sword and Naruto grunts. Acting quickly Naruto thrusts his sword into one of the holes in Hiramekarei, located near the tip of the sword. When Yuto tries to pull, his sword latches on Naruto's. Naruto then kicks his swords pommel, sinking the blade into the ground.

"Damn!" Curses Yuto before Naruto gut punches him and unleashes a flurry of blows on the Mist ninja. With Yuto backed against a tree trunk, he covers himself up and waits for his chance. Yuto sees it when Naruto's wound spurts blood. Yuto punches the wound, making Naruto cough up blood before the two enter a Taijutsu match. However, Yuto begins to lose ground as Naruto palms and punches him. Acting quickly, Yuto substitutes himself and jumps for his sword. Naruto, with his Byakugan active, sees the move and turns quickly.

" **Onmyō kenhō: Hakke Suppai ken (** **Yin Yan Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Souring Fists** **)**!" States Naruto as his fist are enveloped in chakra. He thrusts his fists forward, three times. As he does he releases three ethereal fists made of chakra. Yuto turns and coughs up blood as each fists hits his chest. Yuto sails back and coughs on the ground. Naruto dashes towards the downed Yuto who rolls onto his back and flashes through hand signs.

" **Katon: Karyūdan (** **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb** **)**!" Shouts Yuto as he releases a flame breath, towards Naruto. Naruto skids to a stop and flashes through hand signs.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki** **(** **Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu** **)**!" Shouts Naruto as he slams his hands on the ground. Wooden pillars sprout from the ground from left to right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with Naruto in the center. The fire hits the doom and Naruto grunts from the heat but remains unharmed. The fire stops and Naruto lowers the doom, only to widen his eyes as Yuto claims his sword. Yuto raises his sword and a long stream of chakra rises into the air.

"This is the end!" Shouts Yuto as he swings down. The attack, uproots the ground and destroys the trees, but Naruto evades the left and forms a ram seal. Two wood clones pop up and all three dash towards Yuto. Because of the dirt and dust, Yuto fails to see the three coming. When he does, he is caught by surprise and suffers a devastating combo of punches before being kicked back. Yuto flips and lands on his feet before blocking a punch from Naruto with the flat end of his blade. Naruto widens his eyes at the quick thinking before Yuto spins and his sword forms a hammer. He swings with a roar, hitting Naruto square in the chest. Naruto coughs up blood and gags, before he is sent flying back and through a tree. Naruto coughs and groans before Yuto comes down with a swing. Naruto evades by rolling to the left and rolling back. He kicks the legs from under Yuto and grabs his arm. Naruto's arm then wraps around Yuto's surprising the Mist ninja. Naruto then rises and wraps around Yuto who struggles to breath.

Signing the Snake summoning contract, Naruto has been taught various abilities. One being the **Soft Physique.** This ability allows the user to dislocate their joints before controlling their softened body with chakra, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike.

Right now, Naruto is squeezing Yuto to death, in the same manner as a snake. Yuto can feels his bones protesting against the pressure. Then, Naruto bites his neck with fangs, making Yuto yell out. Acting quickly, Yuto leans his head back, catching Naruto off guard. Naruto's grip loosens and Yuto inhales some much needed air before turning and kicking Naruto back. Naruto lands on all fours and his body comes together. Yuto touches the back of his neck and winces.

"Did you just bite me?" Asks Yuto, not looking for a response. Naruto looks to his right and spots his sword. His arm stretches out and grips the handle of the sword before his arm retracts. Yuto glares at Naruto who spits out some blood and enters a stance. Suddenly, Yuto goes stiff and feels something bad has happened.

"You felt it, right?" Asks Naruto, making Yuto turn to him. Naruto exhales a breath and stands straighter before sheathing his sword.

"It's over, the fight on the bridge is coming to a close." Says Naruto as his eyes can't get a good look, through the chakra filled mist. Yuto widens his eyes and growls.

"You're lying!" Shouts Yuto in anger. Naruto looks to the bridge and spots Kakashi, barely and two people in front of him.

"Haku… Zabuza." Cries Yuto before his eyes narrow in rage. Naruto looks to him and sees his sadness.

"Enough, it is over." Tries Naruto but Yuto raises his chakra.

"Why fight?!" Asks Naruto. Yuto looks to him and chuckles. Yuto remembers the first day he saw Haku. Snow was falling and Haku was looking for something to eat. Being raised on the streets, Yuto knew were to get food and offered some to Haku. Haku took the food and the two talked and joked around with each other. But… they were alone. Then Zabuza came, he took them in and raised them as his own.

"Because… it's the only thing I can do." Responds Yuto as he raises his chakra. Naruto closes his eyes and sighs.

"Very well, this will be my last attack." Says Naruto as he forms a ram seal and has one hand on his sword. The two stare off before bursting from their spots. Naruto jumps in the air and slightly unsheathes his sword.

" **Hebi-ryu: Hiryu Kaen (** **Snake Style: Flying Dragon Fire Blaze** **)**!" Shouts Naruto as he draws his sword. The sword is overcome with a toxic green tint. The Kenjutsu was taught to him by Grandmaster Viper, a large yellow and green scaled snake from **Ryūchi Cave**. Naruto's sword is overcome with toxic green flames that he then uses to strike his opponent down with speed. Yuto jumps up and unleashes his sword and the toxic green flames form a souring dragon, " **Ryūjin no ken wo kurae (** **Taste the dragon's blade** **)**! A loud clang is heard as the two sail by each other and land. The air itself is still before Naruto's sword shatters and he spurts blood from his shoulder. Yuto smirks and chuckles.

"I win." Says Yuto while panting before he spurts blood. Naruto grips the handle of his sword.

" **Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau** **(** **The dragon consumes my enemies** **)**!" States Naruto before the cut on Yuto, bursts with toxic green flames, burning the Mist Ninja and turning into two toxic green dragons, which appear to devour Yuto. When Naruto bit Yuto, he injected a dose of the Snake Clans poison. This poison is flammable and highly toxic. When Naruto cut Yuto, he created a chemical reaction that set Yuto's body ablaze… from the inside. While he does not need to bite in order for the technique to work, he did so to nullify the pain. Even now, Yuto is not screaming in pain.

"Damn it, you really are a nuisance." Curses Yuto before he smiles. His skin begins to peel away due to the corrosive nature of the poison. Naruto stands and turns to his "enemy". As he does, he is forced to catch Hiramekarei. Naruto looks to Yuto in shock.

"What? Don't be so surprised." Says Yuto as he falls to his knees, "After all, I will find no better swordsman to wield Hiramekarei." Naruto looks to Yuto and bows his head. The green flames stop and Yuto falls to the ground. Naruto looks at the teen and sighs before putting Hiramekarei on his back.

 **Bridge**

Kakashi stands with wide eyes at the sight in front of him. His hand is imbedded in the chest of Haku, who came out of nowhere to take Kakashi's **Raikiri (** **Lightning Blade** **)** in place of Zabuza. Sasuke dashes through the mist with cuts and senbon in his body. His battle with Haku was close but in the end, only one had enough chakra to continue on.

"Dammit, where did he go?" Growls Sasuke as just as he was about to finish him off, Haku vanished. Sasuke grunts in pain before skidding to a stop. He sees Haku standing in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's hand coming out of his back. Zabuza feels rage bubble up inside him at the sight of Haku before Naruto lands on the bridge.

"Kakashi-sensei." Calls Naruto as blood drips from his wounds. Kakashi looks to Naruto and widens his eyes at Yuto on his back. Zabuza snaps his eyes wide and swings down. Kakashi widens his eyes and panics.

"I won't make it!" Thinks Kakashi before the clang of steel echoes over the bridge. Zabuza widens his eyes when he sees Hiramekarei blocking Kubikiribōchō. Naruto grunts under the strength of Zabuza and glares at Zabuza.

"I believe that is enough, Zabuza-san." States Naruto with a glare. Zabuza's eyes are shadowed but tears drop to the ground.

"Hah, what's this; a demon crying?!" Shouts a snobbish voice, making Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke turn to the voice. Standing with a small army of thugs behind him is Gato.

"You… what are you doing here?" Growls Zabuza, making Gato smirk.

"Well I think it's time for our business arrangement to come to its inevitable end, right here." Says Gato with a sick laugh, followed by his thugs.

"Funny." Says Zabuza as he turns to face Gato, "I had a similar thought."

"What?" Demands Gato before Zabuza bursts from his spot and charges at Gato. Gato panics and runs to the back of his men. However, in the end, Zabuza slays the filth. Zabuza falls to the ground while Gato's thugs become angry.

"Hey! Who's going to pay us?!" Shouts a thug.

"We'll just have to sack the town!" Shouts another, making Naruto snap his head to them.

"Over my dead body!" Growls Naruto, making the thugs laugh.

"We were going to do that anyways!" Assures a thug before Naruto lifts Kubikiribōchō. He now has two swords, one in each hand and glares.

"Then you all must be ready to die." States Naruto, darkly with his Byakugan active. Sasuke appears beside him with his Sharingan active.

"Come on then, we'll send you to hell with your boss." Says Sasuke. Kakashi smiles and forms a hand seal before several clones pop up.

"Alright, come on then!" Taunts all the clones. A visage of Kyuubi appears behind Naruto, making the thugs piss themselves and run. Snow begins to fall over the bridge as Zabuza's consciousness fades. Yuto and Haku lie beside him in his final moments.

"Kid." Calls Zabuza, making Naruto turn to him, "You better take care of those swords… if you don't, I'll come back… for… them…." Zabuza's eyes close and Naruto sighs.

"Yeah, I will." Assures Naruto as he places both swords on his back.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Journey Home! The Great Blacksmith?**

 **Naruto is now outfitted with two of the Seven Ninja Swords.**

 **The Chunin Exams are coming up!**


	12. Chapter 12-Journey Home

**Journey Home!**

 **The Great Blacksmith?**

* * *

 **Gravesite**

Team 7 stands in front of the grave sight of Zabuza, Haku and Yuto. Naruto stands with shadowed eyes as the sun begins to set. Naruto's clothes and hair still remain the same. On his back are both Kubikiribōchō and Hiramekarei. If the weight of both swords is bothering him, he doesn't show it. Sakura steps forward before placing flowers on the grave with a sad expression on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Calls Sakura, making Kakashi look to the young Kunoichi, "Is a ninja really just a tool to be used and discarded?" Her questions makes Sasuke and Naruto turn to Kakashi who hums.

"Shinobi are not supposed to seek their reason to exist." States Kakashi as he looks at his Genin, "It's important that they exist as a tool."

"That idea exists in Konoha, too." Reveals Kakashi, making the teens melancholy.

"Is that what it truly means to be a Shinobi?" Questions Naruto in a calm tone, "I… don't like that." Kakashi looks to Naruto and sighs internally. Since his victory over Yuto and on the bridge, Naruto has become much more calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, just like his Grandfather and Father. Though he does still have moments where his mother's personality shines through but even those are fading.

"What is the reason for all our training?" Questions Sasuke while looking at Kakashi who sighs heavily.

"That's a question without an answer and that is something we have to live with." Says Kakashi as he looks to the graves.

"No." Says Naruto, making his team look to him. Naruto turns to them with a small smile on his lips, "Starting now, I will find my own Ninja Way; a way that will ensure I have no regrets." His statement is said with such confidence, his team is caught by surprise. Kakashi then eye smiles at the boy while Sasuke smirks.

 **Bridge**

Team 7 stands in front of the whole village who give them their thanks for saving them. Tazuna steps up with Tsunami and Inari right beside him. Tsunami walks up to Naruto and gives him a huge lunch, followed by a motherly hug. Naruto is taken by surprise before he smiles and returns the hug. Inari appears to be on the verge of tears as Naruto ruffles his hair with a small smile.

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Says Tazuna with a sad smile while the villagers bow their heads.

"Be well and Naruto?" Calls Tsunami, making Naruto look to her, "Be sure to was behind your ears and eat your vegetables." Naruto turns red with embarrassment as Sakura and Sasuke snicker behind him.

"What are you, my mom?!" Exclaims Naruto, his mother's personality shining through. Tsunami simply giggles at him.

"Thank you for everything." Says Kakashi as Sakura smiles.

"We'll visit again some time." Says Sakura, making Inari look up and towards Naruto who has his arms folded across his chest.

"Promise?" Asks Inari with watery eyes, making Naruto scratch his face with his finger.

"I guess you'll be lonely, huh?" States Naruto as he looks towards Inari, "It's okay to cry."

"I'm not going to cry and if it's okay to cry, you can cry too!" States Inari with watery eyes. Naruto looks to his eyes and feels the tears welling up. He might be a teenager but saying goodbye is always hard.

"I-Is that so?" Questions Naruto as he holds in his tears.

"See you!" Says Naruto before turning away, making Inari gasp and cry. If one were to see Naruto's face, he would have tears running down his face as well. Sakura looks to Naruto and shakes her head.

" _You stubborn mule_." Thinks Sakura with a sigh. Team 7 heads out with Tazuna watching.

"That boy… he's going to change the world… just like he did to Inari and our village." Says Tazuna as he looks to the bridge.

"Hey, we haven't named the bridge." Says a builder.

"Not to worry, I have the perfect name." Says Tazuna with a smile.

"What is it?" Questions a villager.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Reveals Tazuna, making Tsunami giggle and nod her head.

"What a lovely name." Says Tsunami and Inari nods his head vigorously.

 **Forest**

Team 7 continues their walk to Konoha but a storm has appeared, making them slow their pace. The storm is more like a hurricane as the Team is hit with water and wind. Sakura skids back and struggles to regain her footing before she manages to stable herself. As she does, a tree is pulled down by the wind and descends upon Sakura who gasps in surprise.

"Get down!" Shouts Naruto as he draws Kubikiribōchō and cuts the tree in half. Kakashi looks back before he hears a tree falling. He turns to look ahead and widens his eye as several tree trunks head right for him.

"Watch out!" Shouts Kakashi as he takes cover. Sasuke sees them coming and takes cover behind a tree. Naruto sees the trunks coming and stands in front of Sakura. He then cuts the trunks in half as the come close.

"Help!" Shouts a voice over the wind, making the team look around. Naruto then spots a man holding on for dear life to a fallen tree. Suddenly, the part he is holding onto snaps, sending him flying back. Naruto throws Kubikiribōchō towards the man. The massive blade spins like a buzz saw before sinking into the ground. The man, aware of the sword, grabs the handle and hangs on.

"Naruto!" Warns Sakura as more trees follow. Naruto grips Hiramekarei, before pulling it from his back. The bandages around the blade unfurrow as Naruto drops into a stance.

"Hiramekarei Kaihō!" Shouts Naruto as the stored chakra is emitted from the holes at the tip of the blade. The chakra rapidly coats the sword before Naruto grips the second handle and pulls the sword apart and into two swords. Naruto swings his swords rapidly, cutting down the logs and debris, shielding himself and Sakura. The man turns his gaze to Naruto or more precisely, Hiramekarei before looking to Kubikiribōchō.

" _Impressive, he just got them and he's already this skilled with them_." Thinks Kakashi with an eye smile, " _Though he was always quick to learn when it came to Kenjutsu_." The man looks on with an analytic gaze at the teen before Kubikiribōchō, skids in the mud. With the ground wet from the rain, even the great blade can't fully lock itself in the ground.

"Boy, help!" Shouts the man, making Naruto look to him. He sees the blade skidding in the mud and clicks his teeth before forming a ram seal. Under his right leg, sprouts a thick branch complete with leaves. Naruto uses the branch to propel himself at the man. The man and the sword are sent flying before Naruto grabs Kubikiribōchō and puts it on his back with Hiramekarei. He then uses his body to sail through the air, heading for the man. In seconds, Naruto grabs the man and plants his feet. However, due to the mud, he slides off a ravine and into a lake. The waters are rough and fierce, as Naruto surfaces. He grabs the man and holds him tightly before the two head down river.

"Naruto!' Shouts Sakura as she looks on.

"I'll meet you guys down river!" Shouts Naruto as he is pulled by the river. Acting quickly, Naruto hops out of the water and lands on the surface before surfing. The two reach a calm section of the river before stopping at a small town.

"Hey, old man!" Calls Naruto, noticing the wrinkles on the man's face. The man looks to the teen with a tick mark, "You okay?"

"Respect your elders, brat!" Shouts the elderly man before hitting Naruto over the head. A lump forms on the head of Naruto who drops the man and holds his head. As he is doing that, the elderly man has somehow gotten a hold of Kubikiribōchō and is inspecting the blade.

"Hmm, this sword reeks of blade but is suppose that's why it is called by such a name." Says the man as he hits the blade with a mallet, making Naruto gape.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Shouts Naruto only for the old man to inadvertently hit Naruto with the mallet. The old man then takes out some leather and runs it across the blade.

"You've been too rough with her. This blade is all nicked up." States the old man as he rubs the leather against the blade, "Have you been chopping down trees?"

"I did it to save you, you crazy old loon!" Shouts Naruto in a rage. The old man looks to him with red eyes before quickly snatching Hiramekarei.

"Wha-… How'd you do that?!" Exclaims Naruto as he sees the old man working on Hiramekarei.

"My name is Masamune Watan, and I am the Great Wandering Blacksmith." Reveals Watan to the red haired teen who is becoming as red as his hair.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass what your name is!" Shouts Naruto before he has Kubikiribōchō in his hands and pointed at Watan who suddenly starts to sweat.

"Give me the other one." Orders Naruto in a deathly calm tone, making Watan hand over Hiramekarei. Naruto takes both blades and sheathes them on his back.

"No need to thank me for saving your life." Says Naruto as he walks away with a wave.

"Hmm, you might be the kind of guy I'm looking for." Says Watan, making Naruto stop and glance back at him.

"Huh?" Questions Naruto before Watan is right in his face.

"Someone is after my life and I want you to protect me." Says Watan before Naruto grips his face and squeezes.

"Say please before asking for favors, you shriveled up sack of bones." Says Naruto, making Watan nod his head but still doesn't say please.

"In return, I'll make you the strongest sword I can." Offers Watan but Naruto scoffs.

"In case you haven't noticed, I already have two swords and that's more than enough." Says Naruto as he turns away.

"Indeed, but what if I could make two into one?" Offers Watan, making Naruto stop.

"The power of Kubikiribōchō and Hiramekarei together could become my greatest work." Says Watan with a small smile. Naruto glances back at Watan with narrowed eyes.

"How is it that you know of these swords?" Asks Naruto, suspicion in his tone. Watan looks to him before dusting himself off.

"Simple, my family is responsible for making them." Reveals Watan, making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Y-Your family?" Questions Naruto in surprise.

"Indeed, my great grandfather Masamune Dosan honed his skill and made some of the deadliest weapons in this world." Says Watan with a smirk.

"And those skills have been passed to me." Says Watan, making Naruto think over his options. Suddenly, his danger senses flare to life and he grabs Watan before jumping away. The ground is uprooted by a shadowed figure who then stands.

"Impressive." States a voice, as Naruto lands and glares at the figure. The dust clears to show a green haired ninja with several umbrellas on his back, "I didn't think there was time to dodge."

"Aoi Rokushō." Growls Naruto, having heard of the traitor.

"Oh so you know me, then that'll make this easy." Says Aoi before he lifts his hand to show blade made of pure lightning, "Hand over the old man."

"That's the **Raijin no Ken** **(** **Sword of the Thunder God** **)** , that you stole." Says Naruto as he stands fully, "I'll be raking it back." Aoi laughs loudly at the declaration.

"Fool, one who wields the Sword of the Thunder God is invincible!" Shouts Aoi before dashing forward at Jonin speeds. Naruto activates his Byakugan and raises Kubikiribōchō to block. However, Aoi laughs as his sword seems to slowly cut right through Naruto's blade.

"It's no use." Says Aoi before Naruto lashes out with a kick to the mid-section, sending the Jonin skidding back and making him cough up a bile from the power and force used. Naruto looks at Kubikiribōchō's blade and growls.

"Boy, look out!" Shouts Watan, making Naruto look to Aoi who tosses three umbrellas into the air. Naruto widens his eyes as he sees the attack coming with his Byakugan.

" **Ninpo: Jouro Senbon (** **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower** **)**!" States Aoi after forming a tiger seal. The umbrellas spins before releasing a "shower" of needles upon Naruto and Watan. Dust is kicked into the air as the attack hits, making Aoi smile. However, it is quickly removed from his face as Naruto dashes from the dust with Hiramekarei formed into a hammer.

"Brat!" Growls Aoi before Naruto slams the hammer into the gut of Aoi who coughs up blood before he is sent flying through a small hut and into the river. Naruto pants as he pulls a needle out of his shoulder. His body is riddles with several needles but Naruto has won the battle. Naruto falls to a knee as Watan runs up. His words are jumbled up as Naruto passes out. Watan looks to him before spotting the Sword of the Thunder God.

 **One Week Later**

Naruto struggles to open his eyes as he sits up from a small futon. He rubs his eyes and looks to see Kakashi sitting beside him. Sasuke and Sakura are sound asleep on the floor. Kakashi then opens his eye and looks to Naruto who grunts.

"Good to see you awake, Naruto." Eye Smiles Kakashi, making Naruto look to him.

"How long have I been out?" Questions Naruto as the sun hits his eyes, making him squint.

"About a week." Says Kakashi as Naruto rolls his neck, "You were poisoned in the fight."

"How did you guys find me?" Asks Naruto as he stands up to show his bare chest.

"You left the wreckage of your fight clear to see by all." States Kakashi with amusement, remembering entering the town and seeing a destroyed hut. Naruto chuckles sheepishly before getting dressed.

"And the old man?" Questions Naruto, making Kakashi stand.

"He's been busy working all this time." Says Kakashi as the two walk out of the hut.

"Did you find Aoi?" Asks Naruto, making Kakashi shake his head.

"No, he was long gone when we arrived but I have a feeling he'll be back." Says Kakashi as the two head to Watan. Watan looks up from his work and smiles.

"Ah, there you are." Says Watan while Naruto notices the boiling metal. Naruto gapes, realizing the metal is from his swords. The boiling metal glows with chakra.

"You old fool, what have you done?!" Exclaims Naruto as he looks at the melted metal in shock. He then starts to strangle the Watan while spouting curses at the old man.

"Wait I can obviously fix it!" States Watan while covering himself up. Naruto stops his assault and looks to him.

"So you **can** fix it?" States Naruto, making Watan regain his composure and nod his head.

"I just need one little thing from you." Says Watan, making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"Like what?" Asks Naruto as Watan pulls out some pliers.

"Open up for me will you, Naruto?" States Watan, making Naruto open his mouth. Watan then uses the plier to pull out one of his canines, making Naruto howl in pain. Watan examines the canine and hums, while Naruto holds his mouth in pain.

"This one will do." Says Watan before Naruto's fist hits his head, creating a steaming lump.

"What'd you do that for?!" Shouts Naruto.

"Quit your whining! You're an Uzumaki! Your tooth will grow back in a mere half a day!" Shouts Watan. Naruto clicks his teeth before leaving the shop.

"It'll be ready in 3 days!" Calls out Watan, making Naruto sigh.

It's been two days since then as Naruto sits outside in the light of the moon. When he told the other two member of him staying for three more days, Sakura was not amused. She is desperate to get home and take an actual shower and lie in her own bed. Still Naruto will not leave until he has his sword.

"Tch, I wish he would hurry up." States Naruto. Naruto sits with his eyes closed as the night goes on. Soon, he opens his eyes and his nose twitches.

"Damn." States Naruto as his eyes narrow before Aoi appears on the building across from him. Aoi smirks as he looks at Naruto.

"Oh, you knew I was coming, did you?" States Aoi with a small chuckle.

"I caught your stench." Quips Naruto with a smirk, making Aoi growl. Aoi then pulls out a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base and a long hilt. Naruto raises a brow at the sword, believing Aoi was going to use the Sword of the Thunder God. Suddenly, Naruto's senses are hit with bloodlust and evil but it is not coming from Aoi, it is coming from his sword.

"What did you do?" Demands Naruto, making Aoi laugh like a lunatic.

"Well, since you stole my Sword of the Thunder God, I needed to replace it with something powerful enough to help me get it back!" States Aoi, becoming unstable. Stole? Naruto doesn't remembering taking the sword.

" _He's lost it_." Thinks Naruto as drool falls from Aoi's mouth. Naruto then looks to the sword and activates his Byakugan, noticing the chakra in the blade.

"Where did you get that?" Demands Naruto as the rest of Team 7 awakens.

"I had another blacksmith forge this for me before killing him and slaughtering his family!" Says Aoi losing his mind to the sword.

"Wretch." Growls Naruto while sending a silent prayer to the family.

"Don't be angry, after all… you'll be joining them!" Shouts Aoi as he jumps into the air. Naruto looks up and evades to the right as Aoi's sword hits the roof. The roof is destroyed by the blade as Aoi turns and dashes towards Naruto. Aoi thrusts his sword in a flurry, making Naruto evade each thrust.

"Naruto!" Shouts Sakura before tossing several shuriken at Aoi. Aoi blocks them all as Sasuke appears behind him with his chokuto out. Sasuke swings down but Aoi blocks and spins, sending Sasuke tumbling. Kakashi lands and prepares to end the Jonin before Naruto steps forward.

"No, this is my fight." Says Naruto, making Sakura gape.

"Idiot, he's a Jonin!" Exclaims Sakura, making Naruto's brow twitch at being called an idiot.

"I started this fight and now I'm going to finish it." States Naruto as Aoi laughs before dashing forward at inhuman speed. Aoi swings down before Naruto smirks. Aoi's sword is blocked by another blade before Kakashi looks to Watan.

"Your order is done!" States Watan as Naruto looks at his new sword. It looks very similar to Kubikiribōchō but the blade is a mix of the two metals. In addition to the handle of Kubikiribōchō, the sword also has the two handles of Hiramekarei on both sides of the longer handle. It also has bandages tied to the main long handle which is used to wrap the blade when not in use. Naruto grips the sword and feels chakra within it. His chakra! So that's why Watan needed his tooth.

"Be thankful! I've made a sword that can only be used by you!" Says Watan proudly. The two swords grind against each other, creating sparks as the roof sinks beneath Naruto's feet.

"It won't help you!" States Aoi with a wicked smirk. Naruto then looks at him before blue chakra envelopes the blade and is followed by sparking blue lightning, making Aoi widen his eyes.

"What's this?" Demands Aoi, before Naruto deflects his blade and sweeps. Aoi guards with his sword but is sent sailing to the ground. Aoi tumbles before righting himself and looking up. The blue chakra trailing from the blade creates a ribbon out of the chakra. Naruto looks at his sword and grips it tight before swinging it around.

"Hmm, already made a technique." Hums Watan with a thoughtful expression. Sakura and Sasuke look on with Kakashi. Sasuke eyes the sword and Naruto before gripping his sword tighter.

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Asks Sakura with amazement.

"Naruto has used Hiramekarei to coat his blade in chakra and keep it concentrated within the blade." Says Kakashi with an impressed tone, "When he attacks, the chakra is released in the shape of a ribbon." Naruto then pulls his sword back and the chakra forms into the shape of the blade.

" **Ōra Azūru (** **Blue Wave Cannon** **)**!" States Naruto before releasing the energy at Aoi who is caught by surprise at the speed of the attack. The attack impacts the area, picking up dust and debris. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura shield their eyes from the attack while Watan holds onto the door frame. The dust clears to show a heavily wounded Aoi.

"I missed." States Naruto, making Sakura gape. Indeed, the attack hit but not where Naruto wanted it too. He was hopping to hit Aoi square in the chest but instead the attack impacted on the ground near Aoi.

"Watan, you have fulfilled your part of the bargain." Says Naruto with a smile towards the blacksmith, "Now, I will fulfill my part." Naruto launches from his position and hovers above Aoi. The circle close to the top of Naruto's blade, releases chakra and envelops the blade. Soon after, the chakra forms a chakra hammer. Naruto swings down with enough force to uproot the ground and cause the following shockwave. In the dust, Naruto glances behind him as Aoi appears and swings down. Naruto blocks with his sword before ducking and mule kicking Aoi in his chest. Aoi flies out of the dust and tumbles against the ground before righting himself, only to widen his eyes as Naruto appears before him in mid swing.

"It's over." States Naruto in a matter of fact tone. Aoi lifts his sword only for Naruto to cut right through it and down his chest. Aoi's blade hits the ground before blood spurts from his wound. Aoi falls to his back as Naruto holds his blade to Aoi's throat. Aoi attempts to sit up but struggles to do so.

"Don't move." States Naruto in a composed and calm tone, knowing he has won the battle. Jonin or not, those who think the weapon they wield, makes the invincible are easily beaten. Aoi's finger twitches and he is punched in the gut by Naruto, uprooting and sinking him into the ground.

"I said, "don't move"." Repeats Naruto as Aoi coughs up blood. Kakashi grabs Naruto shoulder and pats it.

"Yosh, good work." Says Kakashi as he looks to Aoi.

"What should we do with him, Kakashi-sensei?" Asks Sakura as she steps up.

"We'll take him back to Konoha with us." Says Kakashi as he nods to Naruto who steps forward, "He might know something."

" **Mokuton no Jutsu (** **Wood Style Jutsu** **)**." States Naruto before branches sprout from his hands and bind Aoi in chakra restraining cuffs. Flowers grow on the cuffs, indicating the process of absorbing the victims' chakra. Naruto and Team 7 say their goodbyes to Watan who waves to them. After a while, Sakura is getting tired of carrying Aoi. She drops him and exhales a breath.

"Can't we just leave him?" Asks Sakura while taking a breath.

"He might have valuable information." Says Sasuke as he walks to Aoi.

"Perhaps there's an easier way." Says Kakashi, making Sakura look to him.

"Who's going to carry him?" Asks Sakura, making Naruto sigh. He bites his thumb and flashes through several hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (** **Summoning Jutsu** **)**." Says Naruto and after a poof of smoke, a large maroon colored snake appears.

" **You called, Naruto-boya**?" States the snake in a feminine tone as she gazes at Naruto.

"I did, Isa-san." Says Naruto with a head bow, making Isa giggle.

" **My, unlike most summoners, you are very respectful**." Says Isa as her tail coils around Naruto and gets close, " **And you smell so delightful**." Naruto remains calm as this is a running gag for many of the snake summons, especially the females.

"You can't eat me." Says Naruto with folded arms, deciding the play his role. Isa releases the red haired teen and gets close.

" **I would never**." Assures Isa as Naruto smiles, " **So why have you called me, Naruto-boya**?" Naruto then points to Aoi who is still out cold.

"I need him kept isolated and locked up." Says Naruto, making Isa look over Aoi.

" **And you chose me**?" Questions Isa, making Naruto nod his head, " **Normally I would never let someone that smells this bad into my stomach or even grace my taste buds but… I feeling generous today**." Naruto knows the snakes can be prideful and arrogant but knows how to maneuver around that.

"Thank you, Isa-san." States Naruto as Isa slowly swallows Aoi, making Sakura cringe and pale. After finishes Isa turns to Naruto.

" **Until next time, Naruto-boya**." Says Isa before poofing away. With that done, Team 7 head home. Naruto has kept the name Kubikiribōchō but has added a title to the sword. **Daisōken** **Kubikiribōchō** ( **Great Twin Blade** )

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Daisōken Kubikiribōchō will have the abilities of both Hiramekarei, Sword of the Thunder God and Kubikiribōchō. The lightning will be blue instead of yellow. It does not mean it is more powerful it's just due to the effect of Hiramekarei. Due to Sword of the Thunder God, Naruto will gain a boost to his Lightning Affinity. He WILLNOT learn Chidori or Raikiri.**

 **I'm thinking of giving Sasuke a Gunbai.**

 **Next Chapter- Chunin Exams! A Powerful Foe?**


	13. Chapter 13-Chunin Exams!

**Chunin Exams!**

 **A Powerful New Foe?**

* * *

 **Konoha-Morning**

It's been several months since Team 7 returned from their mission to the Land of Waves. In this time, they have completed more missions, ranging from C to A in rank. Unknown to Naruto and Sasuke, the two have gained entry to the Bingo Book. Naruto is known as the Red Death while Sasuke is known as Sharingan Warrior, both earned names after fighting off an army in the Land of Stone.

Though Team 7 isn't the only team completing their share of missions. The Three Rookies Teams have been neck and neck when it comes to mission completion but only Team 7 has two A rank missions completed. During this time, Naruto has trained extensively with Kubikiribōchō and learned of the origins of the Seven Ninja Swords.

Curious, Naruto searched the ninja archives for the name Masamune Dosan. Not much was known about the man except the place of his death; **Uzushiogakure** home of the Uzumaki Clan. Though the records are sketchy and the files are worn, it seems Dosan was commissioned to make the Seven Ninja Swords, sometime during the Warring States Period. Why he was commissioned to make Seven Bloody Swords is not known or who commissioned him to do so. But early records state, Dosan commissioned only two swords but later records describe eight.

Naruto lies in bed with his arms behind his head, starring up at the ceiling. Beside him, sleeping peacefully is Hinata who is oblivious to Naruto's presence and inner thoughts. Why did Dosan make the swords? Who commissioned the swords to be made? Why did the Uzumaki Clan allow Dosan's entry? What and where is the eighth sword? So many questions and not enough answers. Naruto glances at the sword in the corner. The long handle has been changed to a traditional Japanese handle but is longer due to the sword's length. All he knows for sure is; the Seven Ninja Swords belong to the Uzumaki Clan and he must speak with Watan. Naruto turns in his bed and has a melancholy look on his face.

"Uzumaki, huh?" States Naruto softly as he catches a reflection of his red hair in a mirror by his bed. Naruto often wonders what his life would be like if he grew up with his clan. To learn their techniques, their skills, to have their love. He has studied **Fūinjutsu** and excels in the art. These past months have been spent training with Kubikiribōchō, studying **Fūinjutsu** and Ninjutsu.

The sun breaks through his window and Naruto sits up in bed, having gained very little sleep. He puts on a dark gray ninja flak jacket with black trim. The jacket features a neck guard along with elongated shoulder padding, three scroll pouches on each side of the chest, and increased armor. Both arms are wrapped along with both legs. He also wears to dark grey gauntlets that cover all of his forearms. Naruto wears a pair of black ninja pants with dark grey shin guards. On the back of his waist is a sheathed push knife while on both legs, he wears kunai pouches. On his chest is a belt used to hold Kubikiribōchō on his back. He also wears two small silver hoop earrings. His hair is now straight and long with a bang framing the left side of his face.

Naruto looks himself over before he then ties his horned forehead protector onto his head. Satisfied with his attire, Naruto swings Kubikiribōchō over his shoulder and onto his back. While he has not learned everything about the swords, Naruto has learned several techniques from the Uzumaki scrolls that were recovered. The two extra handles provide new attack patterns to surprise his opponents. Naruto glances out his window before vanishing via body flicker.

On a bridge waiting for their teammate and Jonin Sensei, are Sasuke and Sakura. Like Naruto, Sasuke has been training non-stop since the A rank mission. While on the surface, Naruto and Sasuke seem to dislike each other, in battle they make a great team. The two have remained equally strong with no one gaining or losing ground. Though Naruto's monstrous chakra levels trump Sasuke's own. Sakura raises her head before Naruto appears.

"You're late." States Sakura with a glare, making Naruto look around. He doesn't spot Kakashi and turns away.

"I'm leaving." States Naruto simply, making Sakura gape.

"We have to wait for Kakashi Sensei!" Reminds Sakura, making Naruto glance back to her.

"Why the hell would I want to wait with you two for that long?" Questions Naruto with folded arms, making Sakura grow a tick mark on her head.

"Humph." Grunts Sasuke, making Naruto turn to him.

"Tch." Grunts Naruto, sucking his teeth. The three wait for an hour before Kakashi appears. By this time, Naruto's hair is waving around.

"Hey guys. Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." States Kakashi, making the Genin grow tick marks.

"WHA?!" Shout Naruto and Sakura with big heads. The four then begin to do low ranked missions more suited to be called chores. After failing to complete said missions due to Naruto not having the patience, the three Genin begin to argue.

"Why can't you just act like a normal ninja?!" Shouts Sakura with Sasuke sighing. Naruto has his arms folded over his chest as Sakura yells.

"Will you shut up?" States Naruto as he picks his ear, "Your yelling is giving me a headache."

"Humph, you're hopeless." States Sasuke, making Naruto glance at him with narrowed eyes.

"And you're weak." Retorts Naruto, making Sasuke's ear twitch and his eyes narrow.

"You can't talk to Sasuke like-." "Shut up, Ugly." Interrupts Naruto bluntly, making Sakura's eyes turn white.

" _There goes all that hard teamwork I built up_." Laments Kakashi with a sigh.

"I'm better than you, Naruto." States Sasuke, making Naruto narrow his eyes, "Would you like me to prove it?"

"Fine with me." States Naruto as the two turn to each other fully, "It's about time we settle this."

"Y-You two need to stop this." Tries Sakura but the two ignore her. Kakashi glances up and spots a hawk circling above, confusing him.

"Alright, lets call it a day and meet sometime tomorrow." States Kakashi, making Sakura sigh in relief, "You two can beat each other up some other time."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." States Sasuke, making Sakura chase after him.

"Wait… maybe we could… spend some time together, I mean to build up our teamwork." States Sakura with a blush on her face.

"Tch, idiot." States Naruto as he glances to his left. He sniffs the air and smirks, "You placed your trap upwind." Three poofs of smoke go off to reveal Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. The three dash around Naruto before Udon attacks from the front with a left punch. Naruto blocks the attack as Moegi comes from behind and attacks. Using his momentum against him, Naruto flips over Udon, kicking Moegi back as Konohamaru appears in front of him. He evades a punch and tosses both Konohamaru and Udon into Moegi.

"Aw man, we lost again." States Konohamaru as he coughs from the dust.

"Just what'd I'd expect from Konohamaru's rival." States Udon as he too coughs.

"Looks and skill, you rock boss man." States Moegi as the three recover and stand in front of Naruto. Naruto sighs at the little following he has and remembers the first time he met Konohamaru. Konohamaru also wishes to become Hokage and thus, the two are rivals.

"You three, shouldn't you be in class?" Questions Naruto with his arms over his chest. The three beam and smile before talking with Naruto.

"Boss man, let's play ninja!" Suggests Konohamaru with a smile, making Naruto sigh.

"Well…" Starts Naruto as Sakura stalks up with a downcast look on her face.

"Ninja playing Ninja, that is so dumb." States Sakura, making Naruto glance to her.

"Oh, rejected again I see." States Naruto, making Sakura growl.

"Shut up idiot!" Shouts Sakura with Inner Sakura growling with her fists up. Konohamaru looks at the unfamiliar face with suspicion. He had heard that Boss Man got a girlfriend but didn't think it would be her. Not to say she isn't pretty but she seems much too loud for Boss Man.

"Who is that, Boss Man?" Questions Konohamaru, deciding to get to the bottom of his question, "She can't be your girlfriend, can she?"

"Who is?!" Shouts Naruto, his mother's personality coming through, "Listen up, my girlfriend is a princess with dark blue hair and pale eyes, a shapely figure that makes this girl seem like a joke!" The three academy students take notes and nod along to Naruto's words while Sakura's anger grows. She knows she doesn't have the figure of Hinata but she's hot too!

"I thought so, she is much too loud and that forehead is way too big." States Konohamaru with a shrug and smile on his face. Udon and Moegi giggle while Sakura remains still.

"Since I can't play Ninja, I will give you guys a lesson in the Pursuit Jutsu." States Naruto as he sees Sakura's growing anger.

"A new Jutsu?!" Beams Konohamaru and his friends.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shouts Sakura, making the three pale and turn to Naruto who is already gone.

"EH?!" Exclaim the three before taking off with Sakura right behind them. Naruto watches from the roof of a building while chuckling.

"Hehehe, sometimes you got to make your own entertainment." States Naruto as he watches the three evade Sakura's wrath. Naruto's smirk leaves his face as the wind blows.

" _Strange, I've been picking up foreign scents entering the village for the past several hours_." Thinks Naruto with serious eyes, " _I've also sensed new chakra signatures…, what is going on_?"

Konohamru is running from his life along with his friends; Moegi and Udon. Glancing back, Konohamaru spots Sakura with a fierce look in her eyes, making him yell out and run faster. He takes a sharp turn and smacks right into someone, making him fall back and land on his bottom. Sakura comes to a stop along with Moegi and Udon. Recovering, Konohamaru looks up to spot two foreign ninja looking down at him.

"Do you need something, brat?" Questions the male of the two. He wears a Bunraku puppeteer's costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covers his head completely, and has cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also sports a triangular face-paint design. The girl has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extends to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wears her black forehead protector around her neck.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known as the Third Hokage sits in his office, smoking his pipe. In front of him stands all the Jonin and some Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Among them are Kakashi Hatake; leader of Team 7, Kurenai Yuhi; leader of Team 8, Asuma Sarutobi; Leader of Team 10, Might Guy; leader of Team Guy, and Iruka. Most know the reason for being summoned while others suspect. Kakashi thinks over his time with his team and is confident they are more than prepared.

"I have summoned you all here for one reason alone." States Hiruzen as he exhales a puff of smoke, "Judging from your expressions, many of you know what I am talking about."

" _It's hard to believe the time has come already_." Thinks Kakashi with a blank face.

"The other lands have been informed, right?" States Asuma as he looks up in thought, "I've seen them around the village."

"So, when will it be?" Questions Kurenai, unfazed by the announcement.

"In one week." States Hiruzen, making Kakashi look to him.

" _That's pretty short notice_." Thinks Kakashi as Hiruzen exhales a cloud of smoke.

"I will now make the official announcement." States Hiruzen as he gazes at the ninja present, "In precisely seven days from today, on the first day of July, the Chunin Exams will commence."

 **Street**

Konohamru is lifted off the ground, drawing gasps from the two Academy Students and Genin Sakura. Only then does Sakura see the headband telling her that these ninja is from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Konohamaru grunts out as the boy grasps his tight. Udon and Moegi look on with shock and fear at the unfamiliar face.

"Konohamaru!" Shouts Moegi with concern.

"That hurt, you piece of crap." Growls the male ninja. The female ninja sighs at the behavior while glancing around.

"Put him down, Kankuro." States the kunoichi as she looks to him, "We'll really get it if **he** finds out."

"Relax Temari, let me have my fun." States the ninja named Kankuro while Temari scoffs.

"Please let him go, we were just fooling around." States Sakura as the Udon steps forward.

"Let him go or Boss Man will kill you." Threatens Udon with a serious tone, making Kankuro laugh.

"Oh… that sounds interesting." States a voice from behind the group. Kankuro glances behind Udon and Sakura and spots a muscular teen who is quite tall and has black hair and blank eyes. The teen has no visible weapons on him but Kankuro and Temari can tell he is dangerous. He wears a black vestment that shows off his muscles and black pants. Standing beside him is a young girl with short violet hair. There appears to be nothing that stands out about her but she too emits an aura of danger. She wears an outfit similar to Sakura's but colored purple. Their headbands tell the ninja around, that they are from the Rain Village.

"Why don't you call up this "Boss Man"?" States the teen with a blank face but eyes that want a fight.

"Yanagi, stop it." States the girl with a monotone voice.

"Come now Retsu, we are a team aren't we?" Questions Yanagi with a glance back at her, making Retsu scoff.

"I am interested in this "Boss Man"." States Yanagi with a tone that puts everyone on edge.

"Yanagi, we don't have time for this." States Retsu with some sweat on her face.

"Then I'll make this quick." States Yanagi before he picks up Udon by the neck, making the boy gag and choke.

"Please stop!" States Sakura in a panic as Konohamaru and Udon struggle for their lives. Suddenly, danger senses flare before everyone ducks as a large sword sails overhead. The sword imbeds into a tree trunk before someone appears, standing on the handle of the sword. Konohamaru and Udon widen their eyes as the person has them in his arms.

"A couple of stupid little rats, have decided to pick on my adorable underlings." States a familiar voice, making Sakura dance in her head, "What am I to do about this?" The ninja glare as they stand from their positions to look at the newcomer.

"… I've decided." States the teen who is hidden by the sun, "I will exterminate the vermin."

 **Hokage Tower**

"Now then, in conjunction with beginning the Chunin Exams, let us first have those in charge of the new Genin step forward." States Hiruzen as he gazes at the three Jonin. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma step forward as Hiruzen exhales some smoke.

"Well then, are there any Genin from your squads you wish to recommend for these Exams?" Questions Hiruzen as he gazes at the three, "It goes without saying but if it's a Genin who has completed eight or more formal missions, they are applicable for the exams."

"But, common sense dictates that they complete more than twice the amount of missions as stated before applying for the Chunin Exams." Adds Hiruzen, making Iruka nod his head in agreement.

" _That's right. While capable, none of them are ready for these Exams_." Thinks Iruka always one to care for his students.

"Well, Asuma, you first." States Hiruzen as Asuma forms the Ram seal.

"Asuma's Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi; I recommend all three for the exams." States Asuma boldly, drawing gasps from the ninja present and Iruka who can't believe it.

"Kurenai's Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, I recommend all three for the exams." States Kurenai, making Iruka widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Kakashi's Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki; I Kakashi recommend all three for the exams." Announces Kakashi, making the ninja around talk amongst themselves.

"All three recommended…" States a Jonin in the back.

"The Rookies will be in this year's exams?" States another Jonin.

"Hold on just a minute!" Bursts Iruka as he steps forward, making the Jonin and Hokage look to him.

"What is it, Iruka?" Questions Hiruzen as he allows the outburst.

"Lord Hokage, please allow me to say one thing." States Iruka as Hiruzen nods his head, "This may sound presumptuous, but I was in charge of teaching the nine children recommended for the exams."

"I admit they were all talented students worthy of becoming ninja but this is too soon for them!" States Iruka as the Jonin look to him, "They should wait until they have more experience."

"I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto." States Kakashi, making Iruka narrow his eyes.

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Shouts Iruka as he steps forward, "Are you trying to destroy him?!"

"Iruka… you have no idea the level these children have grown." States Kakashi as he remains calm, "They have an A Rank mission under their belt and a B Rank mission."

"I know-." "But you don't." Interrupts Kakashi, making Iruka widen his eyes, "You have no idea just how strong they all have become and there is a very simple reason you don't know."

"Kakashi, that's enough." States Kurenai.

"They are no longer your students… they are my soldiers." States Kakashi, making Iruka narrow his eyes.

"And Naruto? Well… let's just say I'm not worried about Naruto being hurt… because… Naruto is strong." States Kakashi with an eye smile.

 **Street**

Back on the street, the Rain and Sand Ninja glare up at the newcomer who looks down on them. Sakura breathes a sigh of relief while Moegi gets stars in her eyes. Konohamaru and Udon look up at their savoir and smile. Yanagi glares at the newcomer who would have beheaded them all with such a move. Retsu takes a good look at the teen and discreetly licks her lips while Temari checks out the muscles on the teen while Kankuro glares.

 **Bleach OST - Number One's One Else**

"Boss Man!" Exclaims Moegi with excitement, making Yanagi narrow his eyes. The sun fades to reveal Naruto who holds Udon and Konohamaru with a glare on his face.

"Thank the heavens." Sighs Sakura, knowing she can't take these guys at all. Kankuro looks up at the newcomer and steps forward. Before he can do anything, a pebble hits his head and Sasuke appears under Naruto.

"You're a long way from home… and way out of your league." States Sasuke as he crushes a pebble in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sqeals Sakura as Kankuro glares.

"Oi, oi, oi, you said something about atoning with our lives." States Yanagi as he gazes up at Naruto, "Pretty big words, I'm interested on how you're going to make that happen."

"I see… then… allow me to show you." States Naruto with closed eyes before they snap open and he launches from his spot with Konohamaru and Udon still in his arms. The speed catches the ninja by surprise before Naruto raises a single leg and brings it down. When he does, the surrounding area is destroyed and the ground is uprooted while dirt and dust is kicked into the air. As the dust clears, Naruto stands in the middle of a crater with Konohamaru and Udon gaping at the level of destruction from a single kick. Kankuro and Temari lands on a nearby fence and widen their eyes at the power before Kankuro grabs his shoulder.

" _T-This is bad… a simple graze from his attack has broke my arm_." Thinks Kankuro as Temari has a few scrapes from the debris.

"Local hottie turns out to be a monster." States Temari as she gazes at the destruction. Nearby, the Rain Ninja look on at the destruction. Both are unharmed as Yanagi looks at the destruction unfazed.

"So, the Leaf has a monster as well, this is turning out to be quite entertaining." States Yanagi with a smile.

 **End Song**

"Hey Naruto!" Shouts a voice, making Naruto turn to it and spot Sakura with Moegi in her arms, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Tch." States Naruto simply and turns away, making Sakura gape. Kankuro growls and lands on the ground. He then takes the thing off his back and slams it beside him. Naruto doesn't turn but glares in his direction.

"Cone on punk, I'll show you what this "Rat" can do." States Kankuro as Naruto smirks.

"Wait, you're not going to use the Crow, are you?" Questions Temari in alarm as Naruto remains unfazed. Before a fight can break out, Naruto picks up two new signatures appear in the area. Quick as lightning, he draws two kunai and launches them at two different locations. One imbeds itself in the tree trunk that Sasuke is on while the other hits the fence.

"Stop sneaking around." States Naruto as he sets down Konohamaru and Udon who make faces at Kankuro and Yanagi, both of who growl at the punks, "Hiding is foolish when you both reek of blood."

"Kankuro, stop it." States a monotone voice, making Kankuro and Temari pale while Sasuke perks up at having barely sensed the newcomer, "You're a disgrace to our village."

"Yanagi, we've been here for barely an hour and you're picking fights with the locals." States a cold voice, making Retsu and Yanagi turn to the voice, "You have no respect for a village that is the first of the Five Great Ninja Villages."

"H-Hey, Gaara." Stutters Kankuro while Sasuke glares at the newcomer.

" _How the hell did he get there_?" Thinks Sasuke as he looks at Gaara, " _He was as quite as Kakashi and only Naruto could sense him_."

"Kotaro…" States Yanagi unfazed as he looks at his Team's Captain. Kotaro is seen sitting on the fence, overlooking the scene. He is a young teen with light spiky blond hair that reaches his back. He as tall as Naruto and has an X shaped scar on his face. He has brown eyes and wears helmet like respirator over his mouth. He wears a Rain Village flak jacket that with a dark cloak on his back. And unlike the others, he has a scythe draped over his shoulders. Connected to the scythe appears to be a chain.

" _This guy, he slipped by my Sensory Abilities and approached downwind… the only reason I caught him was due to his killing intent_." Thinks Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"We came to this village for a reason." Reminds Gaara with a cold look in his eyes, "I'll kill you." The declaration makes Sakura, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru pale with Kankuro doing the same.

"R-Right." States Kankuro as he puts his hands up in surrender. Gaara turns to Sasuke and Naruto who both glance at him.

" _This guy, his eyes are so cold_." Thinks Sasuke while Naruto glances at Gaara.

" _This chakra… I've felt something similar before_." Thinks Naruto with a glare.

" _He was able to stop Kankuro with a pebble while the other broke Kankuro's arm by simply grazing it… these two aren't bad_." Thinks Gaara.

"Tell me, Yanagi?" States Kotaro as he gazes at Yanagi and Retsu, "Do you wish to die?" His question is meet with blank stares. Yanagi looks to Kotaro and slightly cracks his neck. Retsu stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Yanagi glances at her before backing down.

"N-No, forgive us." States Retsu as Kotaro looks to Naruto.

"I apologize for my teammate's actions towards your… underlings." States Kotaro as Naruto vanishes and appears on his sword. Kotaro remains unfazed by the action and simply looks at him.

" _This guy… the level of destruction from a single kick was enough to damage the surrounding area… also, I felt no chakra from the attack meaning… that this power is all him_." Thinks Kotaro.

" _I've only felt a presence like this once before_." Thinks Naruto as he gazes at Kotaro, " _This guy… is Jonin level_." Both Naruto and Kotaro vanish via Body Flicker and appear on the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Yells Sakura as she steps forward, feeling braver now that Naruto and Sasuke are nearby, "Regardless of a our alliance with the Land of Wind, a treaty states that no ninja can enter another ninja's village without permission."

"Will you be quite… Haruno Sakura." States Naruto, making Sakura look to him and see the look in his eyes. Standing across from him is Kotaro who has the same look in his eyes.

"It seems we will find ourselves across from each other again in time." States Kotaro as he gazes at Naruto, "If that is the case, I should give you my full title, right… Red Death of the Hidden Leaf?"

"What are you talking about?" States Naruto with folded arms, "I've never heard that name before."

"It's what you're listed as in the Bingo Book." States Kotaro before glancing to Sasuke, "And you're Sharingan Warrior."

"After our mission to the Land of Stone, we were listed in the Bingo Book as B-Rank." States Sasuke, answering Naruto's unspoken question. Kotaro steps forward and looks at Naruto.

"The thrill of killing all those people must have been something to experience right, Uzumaki Naruto?" Questions Kotaro with a smile, "How did it feel to send so many to the afterlife? Was it fun? Was it sad?"

"Or perhaps… did you feel nothing?" Continues Kotaro as he gains a curious look in his eyes. Naruto stays silent as he remembers their mission. A Rogue group of Ninja had been hiring bandits to attack the caravans on the road. They were told by the Ruler of the Land of Fire to assist the Land of Stone. The ninja from the Stone Village attacked on their end while Naruto and his team attacked at the Border of the Land of Fire. 200… that was the exact number of lives, Naruto took that day.

"You talk a lot." States Naruto simply, "You think you know me after reading some report from the Bingo Book?"

"It seems the apple really doesn't far fall from the tree, right… Son of the Salamander?" Reveals Naruto, making Yanagi and Retsu glare while Kotaro's face morphs into a glare, "No one should take pleasure in killing, no matter the situation. If they do… they are nothing but a stain on the ninja world."

"I see…" States Kotaro as he turns and walks away. "I'll be seeing you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Not if I see you first." Replies Naruto as he watches the Rain Ninja walk away. Naruto thinks back to the mission in the Land of Stone and balls his hands into fist. It's true… he felt nothing when he killed them… a greater crime then the act itself.

"The Chunin Exams have begun." States Sasuke as he walks next to Naruto.

"It's not going to be easy." States Sakura as Naruto looks up at a tree and narrows his eyes.

"Just do me one favor." States Naruto as the two look to him, "Stay out of my way or I'll cut you down first." With his piece said, Naruto walks away with Sasuke and Sakura following.

* * *

 **So begins the Chunin Exams. Sorry for the late update I've been really busy with work.**

 **So I've added a Son of Hanzo in this fic to give Naruto an enemy like Gaara is to Sasuke. All of the Rain Ninja will have Bloodlines. I've already decided on Kotaro's.**

 **Next Chapter- Exams and the Forest of Death!**


End file.
